New Love ? Forgive ? Get Back Together ?
by twilightBTRfan1
Summary: Teddy and Logan Were dating ! Teddy gets a role of a life time but she doesn't accept it because of Logan. Demi, Teddy's best friend, kissed Logan. Teddy saw them, now she is heartbroken. She calls back her manager an tells her that she is going to New Zealand. What happens when she get there ? Will she meet someone ? Includes characters fro other shows !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ! How are you'll ? This is my second fanfiction I hope you guys enjoy it and here we go ...**  
**I DONT OWN ANTHING ! NOT THE CHARACTERS NOT ANYTHING ! only characters you haven't her about in nickelodeon or Disney !**

Teddy's POV

OH MY GOD ! I just auditioned for the Hunger Games ( sorry I had too ) movies and I am so excited. It went really well ! And to top it off just knowing that your boyfriend came to the auditions with you just to support you is just amazing. I love him so much.

"Hey," I said excitedly, " Am done I just need to sign some papers and we're good to go ! " I said walking towards my boyfriend. We have been dating for 3 years now, I was 14 and he is my age, now we are both 17. Yeah sure, we fight sometimes but we always get back together quickly.

"It's okay," Logan, my boyfriend said. I don't know why he wanted to come with me, but it is so sweet of him. " I'll just wait for you here. " I shot him a smile and he gave me one back. That smile of his is just so hypnotizing.

2 minutes later...

**Normal POV**

" Hey love, " Logan said to Teddy with a big smile. He loved her so much that he just likes to be with her a lot. Even their friends say that all the time.

"Hey babe, every thing is done already. We can leave now." Teddy said giving Logan a hug.

They got in Logan's car and he started driving. " Hey, do you wanna go eat something or get ice cream ?" Logan asked teddy. See, this is just how it always works out. Logan always ask teddy what she wants to do. He is a complete gentleman.

"Ummm... I don't know ? How about we get ice cream and go to the park ? maybe this time we get lucky and don't have to deal with paparazzi !" Teddy answered Logan with a wink.

See last Friday they went to the park and turns out the park was almost full of paparazzi. They had to run away from them, because their date was turning into a photo shoot and an interview.

" Yeah, maybe we will," he winked back at her.

At the park...

" Am gonna go buy the Ice cream, " Logan told teddy giving her a kiss. Teddy was about to say something but Logan started saying, " I know what kind of ice cream to order for you don't worry ! " giving her another kiss he walked off. He knew her so well it was just like the perfect couple.

Logan returned with Teddy's favorite ice cream flavor, strawberry, and his favorite which was chocolate.

" So when are they going to tell you if you got the role ? " Logan asked eating his ice cream. Teddy was laughing at him because he had a little chocolate in his cheek.

"Umm.. I don't know, I think they told that by tomorrow at night, " teddy answered rubbing the chocolate out of Logan cheeks. She gave him a kiss by surprise making him drop his ice cream cone. At that moment she was laughing.

"Oh ... you think that's funny ? " Logan said grabbing Teddy's ice cream and putting some of it in her face.

" I can't believe you just - " Teddy was cut off by Logan giving her a kiss she didn't pull back she was enjoying that kiss. She put her hands around his neck and he had his hands is Teddy's waist. That kiss was just perfect until the paparazzi decided to ruin their special moment.

Paparazzi ( random people )-

_"Teddy, does Logan kiss good ?"_  
_"How do you guys manage your relationship ?"_  
_"Is it true that Logan cheated on you , teddy ?"_  
_"Is it true that you two love birds are engaged ?"_  
_"You guys are perfect for each other ! "_  
_"Logan, any new albums? what about you Teddy any new movies or albums_ ?

Logan and teddy ignored all the questions and when they got to Logan's Care they drove off. " I guess we weren't luck today ! " Teddy said almost laughing.

"Don't worry, we will have luck next time," Logan replied grabbing Teddy's hand and placing a small kiss in it.

" I can see the headlines already !" Teddy said smiling. Logan got confused by that comment.

"Huh ?" Logan asked still confused. Teddy gave him a smile and replied.

_" Logan Mitchell and Teddy Dupri's caught in the park in the middle of some PDA ! " _Teddy still laughing.

"Don't worry at least they know whose the girl I love!" Logan replied back. Teddy blushed and send him a wink.

The next day ... at night

- Teddy on the phone with Logan

"Hey, have they called you yet ?" Logan asked teddy. He was calling to check if she got the role in the movie. Like I said before he is so sweet. He was so excited for her.

"Yeah, they did," Teddy replied with a not so happy voice. The thing is that she got the role the problem is that she has to go shoot in New Zealand For about a year or two. She actually told her manager that she wasn't going to do the movie, but her manager told her that she will give her a week to think about it.

"What did they say, did you get it ," still in a happy voice

" Why don't we go to the beach right now and I'll tell you ?" teddy asked him.

" Yeah, I'll go pick you up, " Logan said getting kind of worried. He said 'I love you' and then he was on his way to pick up Teddy.

At the Beach...

" So what happened did you get the role ?" Logan asked wondering why teddy sounded sad when they were talking over the phone.

"Yeah, I did, " still not in a happy voice.

"Then why aren't you happy about it ?" Wondering about what she would answer. He had a smile on his face just to show teddy that he wasn't worried about her or anything.

" It's not that am not happy is just that ...umm... my manager called me and she said that umm... ummmm. the movie is being shot in ..." teddy said not wanting to say the last word.

"Where ?" Logan said still smiling not wanting to look worried. He was just waiting for teddy to answer he actually was worried about what she was going to say.

"Where?" Logan asked again cuz teddy didn't answer the first time.

"It's being shot in... New Zealand... " finally she said, but she notice that Logan face dropped to a sad one that's when she started to talk again, " Yeah, but don't worry I told my manager that I wasn't going to do the movie anymore," she said trying to cheer up the moods.

"Why did you tell her that ?" Logan finally said. God how can he not know why ?

"Because ... I don't want to be away from you, " teddy said looking at Logan," because I love you." Logan pulled her into a kiss and then they just sat there in silence for 5 minutes.

Finally Logan broke the silence "I love you too, " he said "but you are giving up a role of a lifetime I cant -" He was cut off by teddy who said with a smile on her face

"but I decided this not you." the last thing they said before the kissed .

3 days later... Logan was waiting for Teddy at the beach at night again but this time Demi, teddy's 'best friend' was going to be with them and she was with Logan waiting for teddy.

"So, how are thing between you and her ?" Demi asked Logan who was looking around to see if he could spot teddy.

"great everything is fine !" he answered with a smile on his face.

"Do you really love her ?" demi asked Logan who was getting a little scare of why she was asking him that.

" yeah , why do you ask ? ? Logan asked her

" Come on you two are young you should break up with her and find other girls " demi said with a smile on her face " maybe a girl is waiting for you , " demi said getting closer to Logan.

"What are you talking about ?" Logan asked getting mad. This time Demi didn't answer she just grabbed Logan From his shirt and pulled him closer to him and she kissed him. Logan just stood there and for a moment he kissed her back, and that's when teddy showed up.

"Wow, what do we have here ?" Logan and Demi turned around and saw Teddy Standing there. A tear running down her face.

"Teddy, I can ex- !" Logan started saying but was cut off bye Teddy

" You don't have too explain !" teddy scream at him looking at both Logan and demi. Demi was about to say something but was cut off bye teddy who slapped her right across the face. " And to believe I use to call you my best friend !" teddy screamed at demi. And with that teddy started running to her but not after she told Logan that they were over and to not follow her.

... Teddy in her room...

**Teddy's POV**

How could they do that to me  
They were the closes person in my life besides Beck and Andre  
He was my boyfriend  
She was my Best friend

All of those thoughts were in my mind. I was really heartbroken. I didn't want to see anyone the only people I talked to was with my mom, Amy, and my step mother, Angela. I didn't want to run away, but had to and I knew where... I called my manger and I told her that I was going to do the movie. She told me that was leaving for New Zealand in 3 days, I just had to get away and forget about ... Logan...

The next day ...

I went to the living room and I saw my whole family there. I decided to tell them that I was leaving. At least is not that bad my brothers Justin and my brother PJ are also going.

"Hey guys!" I said with an almost happy voice" I have to say something to you'll ," everyone was waiting for me to say what I was going to say so I just said it " I am also leaving in two days to New Zealand I just need to get away from here."

"Are you sure princess ?" My dad asked me. He is just the best father ever, and of course my step dad, bob. is also great.

"Yeah daddy I just need to leave, " they al told me that they were going to miss me and that it was okay if I wanted to leave it was just hard for me to say goodbye to them.

In 2 days I leave... I thought to myself.

2 days ...

**How did you guys like this chapter ? I hope you did ! Fingers crossed lol ! Now you guys tell me should I continue ? Please review and let me know what you guys think will happen next ! If you have any ideas just tell me and I will probably use your ideas ! Hope you guys keep reading it !**

**I don't own anything :):):):) BTW- Justin- imagine him as Justin from Wizards of Waverly Place and PJ- Obviously from Good Luck Charlie**

**If you guys think this story is not that good just let me know what I can do to make it better :):):):)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So tell me, are you liking the story ? I DONT OWN ANYTHING ! **  
**Here we go ... Second Chapter...**

Logan's POV

Ahhhhhhhh ! I hate demi and I usually don't hate anyone, but right now I want to kill her. I have to admit that hen she kissed I kind of kissed her back. Who am I kidding ? I did kiss her back, but it meant nothing. I love Teddy ! and seen her run away crying made my heart-break. I wanted to talk to her, but it was no use, she wouldn't answer her phone or the text messages. And I, well I was sitting in the living room, devastated. Then momma-knight, Katie, and the guys decided to come in. Great, now they are going to ask me what happened.

"Dude you being lying on that couch since yesterday, are you okay ?" Kendall asked me sounding kind of worried. Great, now I also have to tell them everything.

"NO !" I screamed at him, now I feel bad, " Sorry, is just that yesterday I was waiting for teddy at the beach with demi, then she started to ask me weird question, and next thing I know she kissed me.. " saying those last three words quietly.

" SHE KISSED YOU !" they all said at the same time. Wow they rally want me to say it again

" Yes, she did and the worst part is that Teddy saw and now we are over !" I tried not to cry. It hurt too much knowing that she was hurting because of my fault.

" Sweetie, everything is going to be okay !" momma-knight told me. Didn't she heard what I said.

"No it's not ! She doesn't even answer my phone calls, " Logan tried to scream at her.  
" Dude, give her sometime, " James told me trying to cheer me up. I just couldn't I wanted to talk to her so bad.

" yeah, she needs to think, " Carlos said after James. They just don't get it !

" Girls don't like to see their boyfriend with your best friend, just let her think like Carlos said." Katie added. Thanks for reminding me about demi being teddy's best friend.

"In fact, today we are going over to the Dupris house for dinner at 7pm you can talk to her then !" Momma-Knight told me. Maybe she was right, maybe I could talk to her.

**Normal POV**

Teddy was in the living room with her mom, step mom, her dad, and her step dad. Yeah, they all got along, no hard feelings. Teddy was just watching TV, while her parents were talking.

" So sweetie, do you remember what's today ?" her dad asked her. She didn't know what he was talking about, it felt like she had forgotten about everything.  
"No, why do you ask ?" Teddy ask confused at his question.  
"Today we invited Logan, momma-knight and the others to dinner, " Franco said. Of course, Teddy remembered  
"Do I have to be in that dinner ?" Teddy asked her dad hoping he would say 'no'. She didn't want to talk to Logan or even see him.  
"Ummm... no, you don't have to eat dinner with us, you have to pack your stuff anyways your leaving tomorrow." teddy gave him a smile and went up to her room.

6:55 pm- Teddy was in her room with her brothers and step brothers - ( Justin, PJ, Gabe, and Max )

"We better get down there is almost 7," Justin told everyone there. Teddy just smiled at him.

"I told dad that I wasn't joining you'll at dinner , " teddy said looking at her brother Justin.

"Come on ! Don't stay here just because he is here, " PJ said to teddy. Gabe, 10, and Max, 12, nodded in a 'I agree mode.'

"It's not that I promise! I just need to finish packing, " She said smiling, " We do leave tomorrow." Teddy said looking at Justin and PJ

"Okay, you want me to bring you something ?" Max asked teddy.

"No thanks."

7pm- Knock Knock

Franco Opened the door, and the guys and momma-knight arrived. Jo came with Kendall and Carlos came with Cat. James and obviously Logan didn't came with anyone.

"Hey, guys !" Justin came from the back. They all said 'Hello' to each other and they all went to sit at the dinner table. Logan didn't want to say anything but he obviously noticed that teddy wasn't there.

"So where's Teddy, I want to talk to her," Logan asked hoping Franco wouldn't get mad at him. But and idiot decided to open his mouth.

" She is upstairs packing everything she needs !" and with that max covered his mouth quickly wishing Logan hadn't heard him. And Logan's eyes just widened.

"What do you mean ? " Logan asked looking towards Franco. He was really nervous what where they talking about ?

" Logan, Teddy is leaving to New Zealand to do the movie, " Logan just sat there in silence.

" when is she leaving ?" logan finally asked but no one answered, "when is she leaving ? " he asked again.

" We cant say anything, sorry !'' Logan was about to say something but he didn't find the right words to say. He just got up of his chair and went outside.

"I can't believe she's going," logan talked to himself, and with that he walked to his house.

The next day - in the morning

" Pumpkin, are you ready to go ?" Teddy's step dad asked her " we have to go is getting late,"  
" Am Coming !" teddy replied

They got in the car and started driving to the airport. Once they go there they called Teddy's and the guys airplane. It was time for them to... go.

"Am going to miss this place," teddy said with a sad smile. She didn't want to go away but she had too. They all said goodbye and Teddy, Justin, and PJ ...left.

5 minutes later- Teddy, Justin, and PJ already left

Someone came in running...it was logan and the guys.

" where is she ?" Logan asked hoping they would tell him

"you should of come 5 minutes ago," Gabe said with a sad voice

" She left already ? " logan said almost in a whisper.

They all nodded and told him that they were sorry, and he was now on the floor. He was really crushed and devastated.

DEVASTATED...

"Come on dude, lets go," Katie told logan, who was standing up. He was about to cry but he didn't.

"I lost her... FOREVER !" he told the guys that were there looking at their best friend who was crushed.

"Not forever, just for now !" Carlos said thinking that would cheer Logan Up.

" CARLOS !" the guys and Katie said at the same time. He said 'sorry' and then they left. Logan didn't say anything on the way home he just sat there not knowing what to say or even think everything that he ever wanted was now gone... gone for a long time.

He didn't want to eat or do anything at all. He was just lost without Teddy and that's how it was going to be for a long long time.

Again... he was CRUSHED

**Did you guys like this chapter ? let me know what you think ! and please review I would like to know if you like the story or not. **

**I DONT KNOW ANYTHING**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided to write another chapter ! I do not own anything **

**Here we go ...**

Teddy's POV

In the airplane ...

We have been in the airplane for 8 freaking hours (BTW it takes like 13 hours from LA no New Zealand )and there's still 5 hours left. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! I just want to jump out of this airplane. At least I am not thinking about Logan that much it's actually helping me. Maybe there are cute guys in New Zealand I can meet. Now I am relaxed, listening to music.

" Teddy, turn off your stupid music, " my brother PJ told me. I swear he has so mental problems. But I don't care I love him.  
PJ asked again to turn off my stupid music and he was getting on my very last nerve.

"You helped me write this songs, so why called them stupid ?" he didn't said anything back, good cause if he didn't shut up I was going to punch him right in the face. " what are you doing Justin ? " he looked like he was messaging with someone but I wasn't sure. a

" I am saying my good bye to Juliet, " I gave him an 'am sorry' look and he send me back an 'is okay' look. See Justin was dating Juliet, but they also had to break-up and by 'also' I mean that PJ also had to break-up with his girlfriend, Skylar.

Arriving in New Zealand ...

Once we arrived in New Zealand, someone was waiting for us. Her name was Monica, she was really nice to us.

She started telling us everything that had to be done. " Okay guys we have to go check you in your hotel and then to set to meet your cast and crew ." she told us smiling " Everything is okay, right."

" Yeah, everything is fine." Justin responded and with that we left.

Everything was beautiful in New Zealand the houses, buildings, flowers, basically EVERYTHING. I mean everything here is more beautiful than the united states.

On set...

we all got to the set and I noticed three guys and a girl standing there I didn't know what to say I just said "Hi." The guys and the girl turned around two of the guys and the girl smiled the other guy just stood there.

"Hey, I am Nate," He said giving me his hand to shake. I just smiled at him.

"I am Jason," the other one said, and finally the girl

"I am Danielle." I just smiled at them and introduce my brothers and I.

" Hi, umm... this are my brothers PJ and Justin, and I am Bridgit, but my friends call me teddy."

" Hello... Am Shane" He said with a cold voice. What's up with him ? He had an attitude because he stormed off set.

" Am so sorry for that, he is always like that ! " Nate told me. Well he has to learn to be polite.  
"It's okay don't worry about it !" I told him

Outside set ...

"Excuse me, But this is my place to relax so go find another place," Wow who can be a jerk like that. I turned around just to find Shane, that guy from earlier. Someone had to put him in his place.

" Excuse me ? what did you say ?" I asked kind of hoping he would just leave.

" I said go find another place because this is mine." He said with a colder voice.

" Am sorry but you're being a jerk, and last time I check this place doesn't say it belongs to you !" I shouted back at him. Seriously he has no right to talk to me like that. I think he was surprised at my answer because all he said was ' okay then' and left.

2 weeks later

Our manager here gave us 2 weeks to get use to living in New Zealand. After being done with everything I decided to go outside after that I wet inside and saw a piano there I decided to play something really quickly. I wrote this song when I was 14 and It's one of my favorites.

Always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say

But I have this dream  
Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark?

To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems

Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way...

And with that I finished singing, some tears started to run down my face. For some reason I started to remember about Logan an Demi they really hurt me. The I heard some one come in, and guess who it was ? ... Shane.

"Wow, did you really wrote that song ?" he asked in amusement. I wonder what was his problem ? But I didn't have time to think I was rubbing my tears off..

"Yeah, I did, " I answered smiling while still getting rid of the tears.

"Hey are you okay ?" he asked me. He sounded worried, but was I suppose believe that ? Yeah, I don think so. But then at the same time, he made my stomach twist a little. Yet again, I didn't know if I should tell him about Logan and demi.

" Yeah, it's just that ... just memories ! " I answered hoping he wouldn't ask again.

"You want to talk about it ?" he asked me smiling. God he has the greatest smile ever. Dam it teddy stop thinking that !

" It's just that... well... my manger called me and she told me that I had gotten the role for this movie... and well at first I said 'no' because of my boyfriend, who I use to love a lot, but then I saw him kissing my ...umm... my best friend." good that was hard to say. Even harder to a person I bearly know., and that was a jerk to me.

"Oh, well you are not the only one with that story. " Wow. What does he mean by that ?

"What do you mean ?" I asked him wondering what he was talking about.

"My girlfriend was cheating on me with my best friend." he said with a normal voice. Same story, maybe we could be friends...

"Am sorry for you ! " I told him smiling at him. He was looking at my eyes directly. God Teddy stop that !

"No, I am sorry for you," He said smiling. I couldn't help but cry, and then I was shocked when Shane hugged me. Now we were looking into each others eyes. Then BAMMMMMM... it happened... he kissed me. At first I was surprised, bit then somehow I kissed him. I knew I was wrong because somehow I felt like I was forgetting about Logan, but he was the one that cheated on me. Then we pulled apart !

"Am sorry I didn't mean to - " Shane apologized to me.

"It's okay, I did kiss you back." I told him trying to not make him feel guilty.

"Hey...ummmm.. Am sorry for being a jerk to you when you got here I didn't mean too ." he apologized again with a sincere look on his face.

" It's okay, I understand why you hold back a grunch," I said smiling at him. " in fact I also hold back a grunch against my ex and my ex best friend."

"Friends ?" He ask me. I was surprised I thought that we were going to hate each other forever. Now I was shaking hands with him.

"Friends," I replied with a huge smile on my face.

**Are you guys liking the story ? I Hope you are ! Please review and tell me what you think !**

**And yes I know**

**Shane- Joe Jonas**  
**Nate-Nick Jonas**  
**Jason- Kevin Jonas**  
**Danielle ( Dani )- Danielle Jonas**

**This is me ( part of it )- Demi Lovato**

**I DO NO OWN ANYTHING !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter...Don't own Anything ! Hope you guys enjoy it !**

**Here we go...**

Teddy's POV

Wow ! This past two months have been amazing. Shane and I are really really close friends. We spend a lot of time together and we go on a lot of dates, he is just amazing. I don't even think about Logan anymore. The only thing that bothers me is that I haven't spoken to anyone in the United States, not even my parents so I decided to give them I quick call.

Normal POV-

Phone Ringing- Franco answers

"Who is this ?" Franco asked. Teddy was pretty sure it was him, and of course he doesn't know who's calling. She just smiled, she hadn't heard his voice in a really long time.

"Dad, it's me teddy !" She said excitedly.

"Goodness teddy! You haven't called us since you left not even to tell us if you had landed okay !" Franco said practically excited. Teddy knew he was right she hadn't called one and its been 2 months already. " Everyone is here ! Wait a second, let me put the phone on speaker !" NO NO NO what is he doing teddy thought to herself. She was pretty sure that Logan was going to be there.

"Hey teddy, how are ya ?! " Most of them said, and yeah teddy was right because she heard Logan's voice. Oh boy ! this is going to be interesting.

"I am extremely FANTASTIC !" Teddy said happily, ad it's true the only reason she is feeling 'fantastic' was because of her close friendship with Shane.

" And why is that ?" Jade the mean one asked.

"You know that I am not going tell you " Teddy answered her question

" Whatever, so any cute guys ?" Of course they were going to ask that, teddy thought to her self. At that moment Shane walked in with that smile of his.

"Hey, pop star ! " Teddy asked Shane. That was her nickname for him it was also 'jerk', 'pretty eyes', and 'love.' How cute ? He smiled at her. While the others were wondering who she was talking to.

"Hey ! Its Rock star not pop star !" He said with his usual whining voice. Teddy just rolled her eyes.

"According to ITunes, You are a pop star singer ! " Teddy said making her statement true. Shane just smiled at her.

"Yeah ! Well they are wrong !"

"Sure, they are !" Teddy said laughing.

"Ummmm... Hello ? Teddy ? Are you there ? " James asked her. Teddy was staring into Shane's eyes. But they interrupted their moment.

"OH yeah ! Am here. " God I just want to hang up already

"Bridgit Dupris ! Why haven't you called, " Teddy's mother asked her "And who was that ?"

"Sorry mom I've been busy and that was Shane... a friend of mine." I answered her hoping she wouldn't ask about him.

" Oh yeah ! I know who you are talking about ! " What how does she know ? teddy thought to her self. She hasn't even call them so how would her mom know who shane was. " Justin told me that you two are really really really close and that you two go on lots of dates." Wow thank Justin teddy was speaking to her self.

"Yeah we do !" Shane responded touching my cheeks. Now Logan was fuming from anger. He was really jealous ...even though he was... dating someone else. But who ?

"Are you two dating ?" Teddy's eyes just widened .

"MOM !" Teddy said to her. Shane was just laughing.

"What I just want to know ?" She defended herself. Logan was just there trying not to scream as kendall was trying to silently call him down.

"Hey umm... I have to go call you soon, bye ! " Teddy hung up before letting the others say good bye.

"Wrote the new song ?" Shane asked her and she nodded.

"Great can I hear it ?"

"Of course you can !" she said smiling

"What it called ?"

"Catch me ! "

She began to strum her guitar, and in some parts of the song she would turn and look directly into Shane's eyes.

Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye

Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

So now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go, It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me ...

"Wow ! that was amazing, " shane said leaning in closer to he.

"Really ?" Teddy asked him, and he nodded and... they kissed for the second time.

Now what ?

**Are you guys liking this story ? please review. I don't own Anything.**

**Demi Lovato- Catch Me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 - Hope you enjoy ...**

**Here we go...**

Teddy's POV

Wow ! I can't believe he kissed me again. But now what happens ? Well right now we are still kissing we haven't pulled away. Is it possible that something wrong feels so good and nice ? We stayed like that for at least 3 minutes. Then we pulled apart, thanks to some girl that came running in the room.

"Shane, I missed you a lot babe !" The blonde chick said. Babe ? What those she mean by that ? I turned to look at Shane, but he looked like he was in shock or something. " I missed you so much ! Hi I am Stella, Shane's girlfriend !" I just smiled at her. Shane's girlfriend ? Seriously ? He was just kissing me literally 20 seconds ago. And he didn't tell me he had a girlfriend.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?" Shane practically screamed at her. Wow ! What is his problem with her ?

"What are you talking about, babe ? Stella said.

"Don't you remember that you went cheating on me with my best friend ?" Ohhh so it's her. Now I know why Shane was screaming. How dare she comes back to his life like that ?

"Did you came back to ruin Shane's life ?" I asked her wanting so bad to slap her. " Haven't you done enough damage to him already ?" now I was the one screaming.

"And who are you to tell me all that ?" She told me screaming at me. I was about to say something but Shane decided to speak.

"SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND !" wow ! did he really said that ? am his girlfriend ? I have to admit that made me really happy. I mean I know that I am not his girlfriend, and he also knows that. So why did he say that ?

"Oh !" Stella said looking at me with the I-am-going-to-kill-you eyes. I have to admit that scared me, but then Shane came over to me and now he was holding my hand. That made me calm down, he was so sweet. "No one steals my man from me ! Do you hear me ?" Stella told me screaming right in my face. Dam it she spit right in my face. I didn't know what to say...

" Well I am not YOUR man anymore, Bridgit has me and I am hers !" Wow ! My real name in his mouth is just... perfect. I don't even like the name teddy anymore. No one here calls me that, they call me bridgit and it is better. And what he just say got me all excited. I really like Shane, but there's a problem... Logan.

I mean I know we broke up, and I know that it was mostly his fault. But something in my brain kept him in my mind. I know it's wrong because just last week I called Andre and Beck just to catch up with everything that's going on in the USA, and they told me something I didn't expect...

_Last week - phone ringing_

_"Hello, who is this ? " I am pretty sure that was beck. Gosh I miss him so much he and andre and obviously the guys here where the only ones I trusted._

_"Hey beck ! It's me, Bridgit ," I answered trying to scream from the excitement. " Don't you remember your best friend ? "_

_" Teddy ? " _

_"Don't call me teddy ! Please ? I like it when people call me Bridgit !" _

_"Oh my god ! I miss you so so so so so so so so so much !" _

_"Bridgit, hey babe it's me, Andre !" oh andre... he always use to call me babe._

_"Hey love, how are you guys ? I miss you so much !" I told them honestly _

_" We are good ... just missing you lots !" Andre answered._

_"Look we have something to tell you," beck told me. Now I was getting nervous._

_"About ?" I ask him..._

_"Logan." They know I don't want to know anything about him, so why ruin my day ? but what if something bad happened to him ? I don't think so it would've been in the news and gossip. " So this new girl came here to our school, and she is new here..." Oh... new girl... Now know what he is about to say. " She came here two days after you left, and she started sitting with us, and she also started going on lots of dated with Logan, and now they are... dating."_

_"Oh... well tell him I said ... good luck on his new relationship." It was silent there for a moment." Her name is Tori," He said in a whisper voice. Really ? Does it look like I really want to know. I mean he cant look at me, but I guess he can guess that I don't want to know. " They started dating two weeks after you left." Wow dude really stop. I don't want to know._

_"Like I said, tell him I said congratulations... Thank you guys for telling me this, you are true friends, but I have to go," I told them_

_"We love you and miss you bye !"_

_"Bye." Then I hung up and grabbed my song book and started writing a new song..._  
_..._

_Don't Forget-_

_Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?  
_  
_Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us  
_  
_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it..._

_And with that I decided to stop writing that song... Wow another girlfriend two weeks after I left. That's ironic ! First he kisses my best friend, well my use-to-be best friend kissed him, but he kissed her back. Anyways, then second he starts dating two weeks after I left. Wow, he really did love me (get that sarcasm). Anyways he is my past now..._

End of memory...

And with that Stella stormed off, and left really mad. Wow I hope that she is no-good at revenge. Cause that girl will kill me.

"Sorry about what I said about you and me," Shane said almost whispering.

"It's okay, don't get mad, but I would've done the same thing !" I said laughing, and he smiled. " So that's the girl that broke your heart ?" I said trying to keep a conversation between us.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about her !" He said looking right in my eyes. " Why don't we go out for lunch ?"

"Sure, I will love to, I am kind of hungry right now !" I said smiling at him, he just smiled back.

"Race you to my car !" And with that we both started running to his car. unfortunately he won, so now I have to sing him I song he has never heard before and it has too be new.

Now was I falling for him ?

Was I ?

**How do you guys like this chapter ? Now, I noticed that a lot of people don't read Big time rush and Good Luck Charlie crossover so I don't know if I should continued or switch it with another show, Which would be Big time rush with another show ! But if you guys want me to continue I will. If you review I might give you a little sneak peak at what will happen !**

**DONT OWN ANTHING**

**DEMI LOVATO - DON'T FORGET **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not uploading, but here is chapter 6. Hope you guys are enjoying this story !**

**Here we go...**

Logan's POV

Wow ! It has been 2 months since Teddy left, and I've been miserable. I mean yes, I am dating someone else, and the worse part is that I started dating her two weeks after Teddy left, TWO WEEKS. That will make her think I never really loved her. But I do. I love her more than she knows, and in fact, I just started dating Tori to see if that would help me heal the pain from Teddy leaving.

"I wonder who was that Shane guy..." Carlos said. You know what I was wondering the same thing. Who was Shane ? Where he and Teddy dating ? Did he liked her did she liked him ? I don't even what to think about it anymore.

"DUDE !" All of them said at the same time. What he said actually bother me, but it's Carlos that said it. Carlos can be... ummm...a little... What's the word ? Oh yeah STUPID.

" It's okay guys, I was actually thinking the same thing." I told them honestly.

"Why ? You have a girlfriend, and no on even cares about Teddy." Jade. Seriously ? Jade gets on my last nerve. Teddy and Jade never got along, so I guess that why she says it but it still bothers me. " I mean, she hasn't call since she left and today was the first time she actually called." She kept on saying, and that was true.

"Well... she actually called andre and I," Beck said after she finished talking. She called them, and they didn't even tell me.

"Why didn't you tell me ?" I asked him

"Why would I tell you ?" Because I want to talk to her, I thought to myself.

"At least she doesn't know that you have a girlfriend !" Kendall said trying to cheer me up.

"Well..." Andre said. Well ? What did they tell her ?

" What did you tell her Andre ? Beck ?" I asked them getting a little angry.

"WE told her that you were dating another girl, and that her name was Tori, and we also told her that you two started dating two weeks after she left." Oh My God. Why would they tell her that ?

"What did she said ?" I asked them. Then Beck answered.

"She told me to tell you ' Congratulations on your new relationship,' " Wow, she said that ? " And then she told us that she had to go and hung up, oh aand she told us not to call her Teddy, but to call her Bridgit !" Wow, I still can't believe it. I think she was still heart broken. Then Gustavo decided to come in.

" DOGS, STUDIO NOW ! " Wow really ? But he was really scary. " NOWWWWWWWW ! " and with that we started running to the studio. Actually running ! we were going to record a song. A special song to me ], I wrote it myself... for Teddy, I mean Bridgit.

"Ready guys ?" Kelly asked us. And we nodded with a yes and started singing/ recording.

**"Worldwide"**

_[James:]_ Ooh Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day? Cause I've been missing

_[Logan:]_ You by my side, yeah

_[James:]_ Did I awake you out of your dreams? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep

_[Logan:]_ You calm me down There's something 'bout the sound of your voice

_[Carlos:]_ I-I-I-I'm never never

_[Logan:]_ Never as far away as it may seem, oh

_[Carlos:]_ Soon we'll be together

_[James:]_ We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do

_[All:]_ (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night)

_[James:]_ And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on

_[All:]_ (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)

_[Logan:]_ Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry

_[Logan:]_ Cause you have my heart

_[Logan:]_ It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city Just get up and go

_[Kendall:]_ The show must go on so I need you to be strong

_[Carlos:]_ I-I-I-I'm never never

_[Logan:]_ Never as far away as it may seem

_[James:]_ No never

_[Carlos:]_ Soon we'll be together

_[Logan:]_ We'll pick up right where we left off

_[James:]_ Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do

_[All:]_ (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night)

_[James:]_ And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, it won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on

_[All:]_ (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)

_[Logan:]_ Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you)

_[Carlos:]_ Oh Wherever the wind blows me Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind

_[Kendall:]_ No, there ain't no one better

_[Logan:]_ (Worldwide)

_[Kendall:]_ So always remember

_[Logan:]_ (Worldwide)

_[James:]_ Always remember, girl you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do

_[All:]_ (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night)

_[James:]_ And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, it won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on

_[All:]_ (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

_[Logan:]_ Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you)

_[James:]_ Worldwide

_[Logan:]_ Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry  
Cause you have my heart...

And with that we finished. That song reminded me a lot about the things Teddy and I use to do together. I miss her and a lot. I just hope one day we get to be together again.

_I hope._

**So did you guys like this chapter ? This whole chapter is Logan's POV. Just making sure you guys knew. Please review . Again, I am so sorry for taking to long to update I just got into a fight with my dad . And god I hate him right now, and he just got mad because I was in the kitchen with my computer mad a him because I was in his room the he went to kick me out. And I was like " oh so now you want you room. " and the worst part is that he yelled at me in front of my cousins and my aunt. Anyways, you guys probably don't care. Like I said Sorry for taking too long and please review.**

**Big Time Rush - Worldwide**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7- This chapter is when Bridgit and Shane go to lunch. Last chapter was al in Logan's POV, and just to make sure chapter 4 to 7 are in the same day. By the way in the last chapter, I did change some parts that Kendall sings in Worldwide and made Logan sing them.**

**Hope you enjoy -**

Bridgit's POV

_"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about her !" He said looking right in my eyes. " Why don't we go out for lunch ?"_

_"Sure, I will love to, I am kind of hungry right now !" I said smiling at him, he just smiled back._

_"Race you to my car !" And with that we both started running to his car. unfortunately he won, so now I have to sing him I song he has never heard before and it has too be new._

_Now was I falling for him ?_

_Was I ?  
_

"So what song are you going to sing to me?" He asked me while we were driving for lunch. God I think I might be falling for him. But I don't think that am ready to date anyone yet. What am I thinking ? He probably doesn't even like me like that. Seriously Bridgit ? Why are you thinking all of this ? Stop thinking about him.

"I don't know, why don't we wait till we finish eating, and the I will sing you a song." I told him trying to forget everything I was thinking.

"But you have to," I let out a little laugh. "Promise ?" Wow... I swear he has the brightest smile ever.

"I promise I will sing you a song." I promised, yet I didn't know what I was going to sing.

_Eating lunch-  
_

"So when are you going to talk to me about your ex, Logan ?" Once he said that I was choking. Why would he ask that right now ?

"Well... what do you want to know ?" I asked him trying not to get sad or anything. Why is he asking me about Logan ?

"Well..." He said and I just laughed.

"Well we started dating when we were fourteen, I was in love with him, we are both 17, he went kissing my use-to-be best friend, and he broke my heart, and finally I am across the world." I said trying not to show that I was a little sad about what I just said. " So when are you going to tell me about, Stella ?"

"It's pretty much the same as you ! Really I promise." I just smiled at him.

_After Eating-_

" So are you going to sing me the song ?" He has been bothering me with that since we finished eating lunch.

" Yeah, right now ?" I asked him.

"Yes, please ?" God I cant say no to him. He has those beautiful eyes I'll say they were hazel with a bit of green in them **(S/N Just making this up )** and they were perfect.

"Okay !" I answered him. " Let's go by the lake," And he nodded and we started walking towards the lake. The lake was beautiful, it had a lot of green grass.  
Anyways, am about to start singing.

_Now you told me on a Sunday that it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep 'cause it was supposed to hurt  
We sat next to the fire as the flame was burning out  
I knew what you were thinkin' before you'd say it aloud_

Don't say you're sorry 'cause I'm not even breaking  
You're not worth the time that this is taking

I knew better than to let you break my heart  
This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars  
You still love her, I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie

Every time you lie  
Every time you lie

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face  
And a long list of gentlemen happy to take your place  
Less trashier, much classier then who you prove to be  
How long's it gonna take before you see that she's no me, oh no

I knew better than to let you break my heart  
This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars  
You still love her, I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie

At night awake  
I won't be sleeping 'til morning breaks  
That's the price you pay for your mistakes  
Goodbye to dreaming

So don't say you're sorry 'cause I'm not gonna listen

I knew better than to let you break my heart  
This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars  
You still love her, I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie

Every time you lie  
Don't say you're sorry  
Every time you lie  
Don't say you're sorry  
The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie

"Wow, I can't believe you write such amazing songs, who was that for ?" He said smiling. Well this song is for my friend because she got her heart broken, but I don't think he need to hear the whole story about that.

"Well, actually my brothers also help me write most of my songs, and that song was for my friend," he looked at me confused and I laughed " She got her heart broken !'' I said still laughing, and then he laughed with me.

"You are amazing you know that, right ?" Wow he just made my heart melt like crazy. I think I kind of just blushed.

"You are amazing too," we were about to kiss ... again, but I stopped him. " We can't keep doing this is just going to get weird with the both of us, and I don't want to ruin our friendship." I told him honestly and he agreed with me.

"You're right, am sorry, " he said. God I should of just let him kiss me. Now I regret what I said...

"It's okay," I told him "Lets go back inside !" Now we were heading back holding hands with our fingers intertwined. He made me felt really special. I think... I think I might actually kind of...kind of... li...ke... him.

Yes, actually like him. I am not ready to say the word 'Love' yet.

**Did you guys like this chapter ? I hope you did. Are you liking this story ? I hope you are. Are you hating this story ? I hope you are not, lol. Please review ? BTW- Don't you guys love this song by demi ? I know I do. **

**Demi Lovato- Every time you lie.**


	8. Chapter 8

** I want to thank Laly for that review - I know it goes away, but then he comes the next day thinking nothing happened, and starts telling me to bring him everything he wants, it's just annoying, I hope that you are enjoying this story and thanks for caring.**

**Here is chapter 8 -**

Shane's POV-

So today Bridgit and I kissed, and Stella decided to show up. Bridgit and I went for lunch and she sang me a new song, well actually I don't even know if that was a new song. Anyways, we were about o kiss again, but she stopped me. I just wanted to feel her soft lips again. Everything is magical when we kiss. But the thought that we were holding hands right now just made me happy. I have to admit that I might be in love with her.

"Where were you guys ?" Dani, my sister, asked us. Seriously ? they have to know everything ? Who care. I am just happy that Dani and Bridgit are really close. They are like best friends.

"We were outside..." Bridgit answered them smiling. She has the cutest smile ever. God I want to grab her and kiss her, but that will be wrong.

"What were you'll doing ?" Jason asked winking.

"TALKING !" Bridgit and I answered at the same time, which made them laugh like crazy.

"Come on guys ! We are your best friends, we know you two were about to kiss... " Nate said, which made Bridgit blush a little.

"Shut up ! Nate," Bridgit told him. "Dani, let's go I need to talk to you !"

"About what ?" she asked her.

"Just come on, " and with that, they both left. And then the guys started bothering me.

"How many times have you and my sister kissed ?" Justin asked me. Should I tell him ? Would he get mad ? I am just going to say the truth.

"We have kissed 2 times," I answered him honestly. He didn't look mad so it was probably okay with him.

"So what's next ?" Nate asked me.

"Well, I really want to ask her out, but I am afraid of what she is going to say." I really wanted to ask her out

"Then just ask her." PJ told me.

"It's not that easy, I think that she is still hurting from her ex boyfriend. " I really think she was. When I asked her about him she looked sad, and I know that she didn't want me to see her sad.

"Fine. It's just that you two are just a cute couple, we even found a name ...shridgit , yeah shridgit is your couple name." Oh wow. I like it anyways.

Bridgit's POV-

"So what do you want to talk about ?" Dani asked me.

"About your brother..." Yeah. She is my best friend now. I can totally trust her with everything. " See, we kissed, two times, and the kisses felt like they were magical, and I don't ... I don't know what to do."

"Well, I know you like my brother ," wow see that's why she is my best friend, she know me, and we've only met a few months ago... like 2 moths ago. " And I know my brother likes you." How did she know that. Did he tell her something ?

"Did he told you that ?"

"No, but I know him." She said smiling. " I can tell he gets nervous around you. " she said winking at me.

" But...but... okay I do like your brother a lot, it's just that I'm still not over you-know-who and the fact that he kissed my you-know-what," she gave me the I-know look.

4 moths later - meaning the have 6 months in New Zealand -

Wow six months in New Zealand already ! I've met new people, got closer to one especially. I was about to turned 18 in 1 month.I have called my parents a few times, but it's hard with the timing and schedule, I haven't heard a lot about Logan, I just know that he is still with ummm...what's her name ? ... Tori. Shane and I are really really really really close, and I am not going to lie we have kissed lot of times, but they are quick kisses. My brother, Justin is now dating my best friend, Dani, and my brother PJ ...well he still isn't over Skylar, so he is not dating anyone. We work all day in the movie shooting and I have a studio to record my music is just amazing. Well right now I am standing by the lake, enjoying my break relaxed.

" Hey," I turned around to see Shane walking towards me. I have to admit I was freaking out.

"Hey, pop star !" I greeted him back.

"It's Rock Star !" I don't actually don't know why he is always saying that he is a rock star. Clearly he hasn't been on ITunes lately, which confirms that he is a pop star.

"Whatever !" I shouted back at him.

"Can we talk ? " he asked.

"Well if we have to," I said joking around with him. He gave me a you-hurt-me look, But the he laughed.

"Look, I have been meaning to tell you something... about us," that last word got me nervous.

"us ?" I asked him.

"Yeah... I been meaning to tell you that I ...I ," I could tell he was nervous by the way he was talking. " I ...I...,"

"You what ?" I asked him getting a little frustrated. What was he going to say ?

"I...Love you," Okay right now, I think I stopped breathing. I was screaming of excitement in the inside, in the outside I was shocked. " I know you may not feel the same way I do, but-" I cut him off by kissing him. I actually thought that he was going to pull me away from him, but he didn't. Instead he put his hands around my waist, and by far this was the best kiss of my life. I put my hands around his neck, enjoying this kiss. I was playing with his curly hair, and he was rubbing the sides of my waist. It felt like we were the only ones in the world, and nothing mattered. We stayed like that for at least 4 minutes then we pulled apart, and I said something I thought I wouldn't say in a while.

"I love you too," I told him smiling, and my arms still around his neck. He gave me his biggest and cutest smile ever.

"So now what ?..." I shrugged at his question. " I know... will you ... Be. My. Girlfriend ? " Oh my god. I cant believe he actually asked me. I could tell that he was worried about what I was going to say.

"Yes..." I kissed him.

"Yes ?" he asked

"Yes." I replied laughing. He gave me the never-let-me-go hug, and picked me up and started spinning me around.

Back at the house we have in New Zealand -

"Hey guys, we have great news," Shane told them while I was still smiling. Dani, Justin, Nate, PJ, Jason, Caitlyn, Nate's girlfriend, were all there.

"What is it ?" Caitlyn asked us smiling.

"We are finally dating !" Shane responded and everyone started cheering.

"Is about time!" Caitlyn said excitedly

"Oh shut up !" I told her and she laughed.

"Well, I knew that one day you two were going to end up together, but I am still happy, I finally have a sister," Jason said,

" I agree with Jason, We finally have a little sister," Nate said hugging me.

"You do have a sister... ME !" Dani told them.

" We never liked you !" Jason and Nate at the same time, which made everyone laugh.

"Don't listen to them babe... if it is any consolation ... I like you ... I love you... a lot...more than the universe," Justin told Dani and then they kissed. They were like the cutest couple ever, well Shane and I were, but they were too.

We decided to go to eat something, and after that we were watching movies the rest of the day... It was for sure the best day ever.

I am finally with Shane, and know I CAN say that I love him.

I love him...

**Like this chapter ? hope you did. You know, funny thing when I start writing a new chapter, I don't even know what I am going to write so I just start writing something and look at the last chapter I have written, is crazy because the I run out of ideas lol. If you guys have Ideas I would be glad to know what they are, you can just message me or tell me in the review section.**

Again thanks at Laly for telling me that in the review, and thanks for caring. I hope you like this story, and I hop you keep reading.

Thank you,  
twilightBTRfan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking a while to update. Today we had all the family come over for dinner, and there's a lot of them. Some of them are still here, and I have to take care of four babies right now. Yeah, my aunts got like pregnant like at the same time ( Don't want to think about it. ) At least they are not crying ! They are sleeping... Doesn't make it better... Well i want to make this chapter the longest I've written so let's see if can get that. Anyways enjoy... **

**Here's chapter 9 -**

Bridgit's POV

Wow I have been with Shane for three weeks now. We spend most of our free time together, and everyone is always telling us how cute we look together. I haven't really told my parents that I am dating him, because I haven't called them in a while. The only people I told were Andre and Beck, and I made them promise me that they wouldn't tell anyone. In three days I turned 18, and I was really excited, but right now the only exciting thing is that it's Shane birthday today ! Yes, we are only 3 days apart, but he is turning 19. His brother, Nate is turning 18, which is the same day as mine we were born same year and same day. Weird ? yeah I know it is.

"Have I told you how much I love you ?" Shane asked with a seductive voice.

"Not really," I gave him a quick kiss.

"Well... Bridgit I love you,"

"Better," I told him. We were in my room watching a movie. " I love you too," I kissed him, and he got on top of me. He was sucking on my bottom lip, and everything felt so perfect. He deepened the kiss, and I just kept on kissing him. He started kissing and sucking on my neck, and I have to admit it felt so nice. He kept kissing my neck with out stopping, and I was just playing with his hair and enjoying this moment.

Every single second felt so right, I never wanted to stop. Shane would Kiss my neck or my lips, and he had one of his hand in the bed to support himself to not fall on top of me, and his other in my waist. The kisses were deepened even more, and I started to unbutton his shirt. I took his shirt off, and started touching his chest. God, I never want this to end.

"We... have to stop," Shane told me taking breaths." I don't want you to regret anything." He kept on tell me. He is right, but I didn't want to stop, BUT I knew we had to.

"I...I know," I told him while he was putting his shirt again. "I'm sorry..."

"It's my fault too," He said as he kissed my forehead. " But in Record it was the best present ever," I just laughed at what he said, "So I know my dad... I mean our manager... he wants to like not tell any press about us, but I want the whole world to know."

"And that is the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me, and I know, but you know that papa Jonas doesn't want our relationship to end just because of the paparazzi, and he is right we just have to wait a little bit." I told him trying to cheer him up. He is really sweet. He wants to tell everyone that we are dating.

And about the whole manager thing... His dad Paul is His and my manager, and he doesn't want us to break-up because of the paparazzi. He is always telling me how I am his favorite out of all of his sons girlfriends, and of course Shane's mom, Denise, is also always telling me that too. They are always inviting out for dinner, we do a lot of picnics, and we have lots of play dates.

3 days later -

Guess what ? It's Nate and my birthday ! Yay ! We are so excited, but we had to work until 7 pm. ugh... But the day goes fast, and it did today too.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NATE ! " I literally screamed at him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANNOYING BRIDGIT ! " I just laughed at him.

"Awwwwwwww... thanks," I told him still laughing.

Shane came behind me and gave me red roses, and kissed my cheek. It was like a surprise to me because in the morning he was busy with work and he only got to text me 'Happy Birthday, love. Have a great day at work. See you in a few hours like at night. Love you always... and forever, Shane."

"I missed you, love," He said now kissing me on the lips.

"Ewww ! Get a room or something," Jason told us covering his face with his hands.

"Oh shut up, you are just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend," Shane told him, which made me hit Shane in his stomach for saying that.

"Don't listen to him, Jason," I told him smiling. I mean he is Jason, and Jason is Jason. "We will find you a girlfriend soon," I assured him.

"Awww... See Bridgit is the best sister ever, that's why I love her so much," Jason said hugging me really tightly.

"Hey ! Get your hands of my girlfriend. She is mine," Shane shouted at him, which made me laugh.

"I love you too Jason, even more than you brother !"

"HEY ! I am right here !" Shane said laughing, and I just gave him a quick kiss.

"Let's go back to the house ! There is a surprise for you there..." Justin told me. Dani and Caitlyn weren't here ,they stayed home. And OMG I wonder what's the surprise.

"Do you know what it is ?" I asked Shane.

"No, I haven't even gone home since the morning." He grabbed my hand and we headed to the car holding hand like always. He just made me so happy. He is a complete gentle man, incredible, and amazing. And his new look with his short hair, and his glasses is just perfect.** ( S/N If you guys have seen the Make a Wave video that what i am talking about, well he doesn't have his glasses there, but that's the hair I**** am talking about.)**

At the house -

All the lights were out when I came in. I was really excited for this 'Surprise' No one would tell me because only Justin knew what it was. When everyone was in the house someone turned on the lights and I had the biggest surprise ever... I have to admit this really surprise me... BIG TIME.

"SURPRISE !" A lot of people said at the same time, which by people I mean some I didn't expect to see.

"Sweetie, we missed you so much," Franco, my dad, said to me while he was hugging me. I didn't even hug him back I was in shock. Then my step-dad, my step-mom, and obviously my real mom hugged me next, and I still was in shock. Everyone was there... Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, Grace, Molly, My brothers, Carlos, Kendall, James, Logan, Robbie with Rex, Selena, My Step-Sisters, Kelsey, Demi... Even a girl who I don't know who I guess it was... Tori.

"Hi guys..." God please help me. I had to hug all of them even Logan and Demi, and I had to introduce myself to Tori everything is just great. "

"Sweetie, why don't you introduce us to your friends..." My step-dad, bob, said to me smiling. I mean I was happy and not happy at the same time that they were here.

" Well... Moms, Dads, Guys,... This is Danielle, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Denise, Paul, Frankie ... you know Justin, You know PJ, and this is Shane," do I really have to introduce them all ? I don't wanna. "Why don't you guys introduce your self's ? there's a lot of you..." And they started introducing them self's.

"Justin, Dani, Shane, can I talk to you'll for a quick second ?" They nodded "I'll be right back mom dad." And I went upstairs to my room with them. " What are they doing here ?" I asked Justin.

"Well, I didn't even know, they called me and they said that they were at the airport ! " Justin defended himself.

"So that's Logan and Demi ?" Shane asked me. Was he jealous or something ?

"Yes..." I looked at Shane, " But I told you I love you, and I can say it a thousand times if you want..." I wasn't lying I have to admit it did feel weird to see Logan again, but with his girlfriend this time. Shane just kissed me and gave me a am-sorry-look. He gave me that look for the question he asked me.

"Wait if you were just going to ask that question to Justin, why are we here ?" Dani asked me referring to Shane and her.

"Because I didn't want them to think I was going to ask about them ..." I told her.

"Can you guys Leave Bridgit and I alone for a moment please ?" Shane asked them. And with that Dani and Justin left.

"Yes?" I asked him.

" We haven't had a chance to be alone and it's your birthday !" He said kissing me. Thank goodness he wasn't mad. " Happy Birthday, I love you with all my heart." I just smiled at the word he was speaking " You changed me Bridgit, I was jerk before you came here, actually I was still a jerk to you when you came. You make my life better. You are my best friend, my girlfriend, my soul mate, and most importantly the love of my life. I have to admit I am scared that your ex boyfriend is here because I am scared of loosing. And the only reason is because You are the best thing that's ever being mine. I love you today, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, and for the rest of our lives."

"Shane, you shouldn't be scare because I only love you, and I would always be just in love with you. You were the one that showed me to love again, which I never thought I would love anyone else ever again, but I found you, and I am happy with you." I told him. He grabbed me and kissed me, it was a really passionate kiss.

"We should go back," Shane told me " Remember no one can know about us,"

"I thought you wanted me to tell them," I told him smiling and looking at his eyes.

"Yeah, I want to tell everyone but we can't, we just have to wait" He kissed me again.

We were heading down stair, and guess who I saw kissing ? Logan and Tori. I have to admit a little bit of jealousy came to me, but I am sure i love Shane no matter what.

I think ? Yes I am pretty sure about that. I love him more than I loved anyone.

But oh boy... They kept on kissing and it made me really uncomfortable. When we got down stairs I went to my parents and they asked me questions that made me kind of nervous.

"So That's Shane ?" My dad asked.

"Are you two dating ?" My step-dad asked me. I just gave them the leave-me-alone look, which they didn't noticed.

"You two look so cute together..." My mom said.

"Yeah... you do know how to pick a boy, Bridgit," My step-mom told me.

God, why do my parents have to be like this ? I hated when they ask me this kinds of question.

"Mom !" I think I said that too loud because everyone turned around to look at me.

Oh Boy...

This is going to be really long long long long long night.

And obviously really awkward...

**Did you guys like this chapter ? What do you think ? Any ideas ? **

**Don't forget to review ! ! Hope you guys are enjoying this story ! Weird, I first wrote ' I hope you guys are enjoying this song ! ' lol I'm crazy.**

**Keep Reading the story.**

**I don't own anything.**

**2,081 words - Not bad right ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hers is chapter 10 -Hope you enjoy ...**

Recap from last chapter -

Bridgit's POV

_"So That's Shane ?" My dad asked._

_"Are you two dating ?" My step-dad asked me. I just gave them the leave-me-alone look, which they didn't noticed._

_"You two look so cute together..." My mom said._

_"Yeah... you do know how to pick a boy, Bridgit," My step-mom told me._

_God, why do my parents have to be like this ? I hated when they ask me this kinds of question._

_"Mom !" I think I said that too loud because everyone turned around to look at me._

_Oh Boy..._

_This is going to be really long long long long long night._

_And obviously really_ awkward...

God, what do I say ? Everyone is staring at me now...

"Oh my god that is really exciting, mom !" I just stared saying.

"What are you talking about ?" She whispered to me.

"Just keep going with the conversation !" I whispered back to her.

"I know right! It is really exciting," My mom just kept on keeping the conversation up.

"what's exciting ?" Momma Knight asked. God, now what are we going to say ?

"That I am having another baby," My mom answered momma knight.

"Yeah, that's what exciting ! My mom is having another... WHAT ?" I didn't realize what I was saying until I started saying It myself. " I mean... yeah ! How exciting is that my mom is having another baby ? is actually fascinating !" I turned around to look at my mom and she was smiling, and my step-dad seemed normal, which I guess he already knew.

Everyone started to congratulate my mom, and I just stood there. Once everyone congratulated her I whispered to her, " Are you really ?"

"Yes, I was going to tell you later," She whispered back smiling.

Well his was unexpected...

"So... Bridgit why don't you sing us a song ?" My dad asked me.

"Oh ... no thanks," I answered him smiling hoping he would shut up.

"Come on !" Everyone started saying. God, why did they have to come ? Not that I am mad or anything, but is really frustrating. I had plans for tonight. I was going to go out for dinner with Shane and Nate, but now we can't.

"Just one ? Please ? " Now you, Beck ? Come on dude your my best friend.

"Okay ! But just one because after that I have to go with Nate and Shane to... pick up something." They all agreed and I grabbed y guitar.

**(S/N BTW imagine Bridgit voice as Demi's when she is singing. I love Bridgit, and her album it's amazing, but Demi's Voice is Stronger and sings higher notes, and don't get this the wrong way. I do love Bridgit Mendler. Oh, and I am changing Made in the USA to Made in New Zealand. I know it's weird, but this song in the story is for Shane. )**

"This is called Made in New Zealand, " I told them, and they were staring at me, which made me uncomfortable.

Our love runs deep like a Chevy  
If you fall I'll fall with you baby  
Cause that's the way we like to do it  
That's the way we like

You run around open doors like a gentleman  
And tell me, "Girl, every day you're my everything."  
Cause that's the way you like to do it  
That's the way you like

Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine  
Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time  
Just you and I, just you and I  
Whoa, whoa

No matter how far we go,  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
Cause our love was made, made in New Zealand  
Made in New Zealand , yeah

You're always reading my mind like a letter  
When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater  
Cause that's the way you like to do it  
That's the way we like

I'll never ever let the world get the best of you  
Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you  
Cause that's the way I like to do it  
That's the way I like

We touch down on the east coast  
Dinner on the sky rise,  
Winter is the best time for walking in the city lights  
You and I, you and I  
Whoa whoa

No matter how far we go,  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
Cause our love was made, made in the New Zealand

Cause baby I'll bite the bullet  
And take the blow for love  
Whoa oh oh, our love was made in New Zealand  
Made in New Zealand, made in New Zealand

No matter how far we go,  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
Cause our love was made, made in New Zealand  
Made in New Zealand, yeah

Made in New Zealand.  
Made in New Zealand  
Made in New Zealand

" You wrote that ?" James asked me, with a 'WOW' on his face.

"My friends helped me..." I answered him. " Like I said I have to go with Nate and Shane to pick up something, so I'll be back later." I grabbed MY car keys and turned to look at Nate and Shane, and gave them the just-come-with-me-and-don't-ask-anything-just-foll ow-me look and they came behind me.

In the car - Shane driving

"So, what do we have to pick up ?" Nate asked putting quotations around 'have to pick up,' and I just laughed at him.

" Well come on, It's our birthday, and we had plans for the three of us to go out for dinner for our birthdays even though your was three days ago," I told them, and they both agreed." And I figured you guys would probably be kind of upset that we weren't going to go... so I told them we had to go, so we could go to our reservations... Is that bad ? " I asked them

"You are the best !" They both said at the same time and we went to the restaurant we were planning to go.

"But don't you want to be with your family ?" Shane asked me.

"Not really... they are annoying !" He laughed and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

At the Restaurant ...

"So you only have brothers ?" Nate asked me.

"Well, my real brothers are Justin and PJ that's it, my mom has 2 boys asides from Justin and PJ and my little sister Charlie, and apparently the new baby. I don't know how she would get pregnant again... And my dad doesn't have anymore children, I am the only daughter, " I told him.

"You are lucky you probably get everything you want, and ... Well in order to get pregnant you have to have - " Nate started talking again, but I interrupt him.

"I Know Nate, I know," they both laughed, as we enjoyed our dinner.

"So now that you parents are here we wont get to kiss that much..." Shane started to talk now.

"Well... we see each other in work, but knowing my mother she is probably going to want to come tomorrow, so yeah you are right... wait you can come in my room from the window outside !"I told him smiling.

"You two are making me think wrong !"

"SHUT UP, NATE," Shane and I said at the same time, which made him laugh.

"Yeah, I'll go tonight," he kissed me. God, I have missed his kisses so much, and it's only been like 2 hours. "So I am guessing that Made in New Zealand was about you and I, right ?" I just nodded and kissed him.

This was by far not the strangest, but the weirdest and the most awkward birthday in my life, and I don't know why ! It was just my family and friends that came to surprise me.

**So, did you guys like this chapter ? And don't worry I am going to do some Logan and Bridgit conversations, and there is going to be jealousy, but from who ? Can you guess ?**

**Is it jealousy from ...**

**Logan ?**  
**Bridgit ?**  
**Shane ? **  
**Tori ? **

**Any guesses ? Please review, and tell me what you guys think.**

**Made in the USA - Demi Lovato ( Sorry for changing the words to the song, it made more sense since Bridgit and Shane met in New Zealand. )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

When Shane, Nate, and I came back to the house everyone was still there. I was hoping that they were at least going to be sleeping it was like 11 p.m. already. Usually at that time I am still working, but they let me out early. We were gone for at least 2 hours.

"Did you pick-up what you needed," Mom asked me. Oh great more lies...

"Yeah, we went to leave it to my friends house, she is sick, and couldn't come, she needed medicine, and she lives far far away..." I told her. Yeah, I kinda do feel bad for lying.

"What friend ?" Justin asked me with an annoyed face. I think they all annoyed him. And I also think he figured that I was lying.

"Ummm.. Sammy," Sammy, Samantha, use to date Carlos. Yeah, he was 18, and she was 17. They broke up due to Carlos liking someone else, Cat. And she moved to New Zealand to live with her parents that live here, and I saw her when I went to the store , and we hang up a lot. Well... when I am free.

"Sammy ?..." Carlos asked us. he probably know who I am talking about.

"Yes, Carlos, don't tell me you don't remember Sammy," PJ asked him, who was now hugging Skylar. I wish I was doing that with... WAIT ! WHAT AM I THINKING... Forget what I said.

"Who is Sammy ?" Cat asked. Oh wow, Carlos ! He didn't tell her about Sammy.

"Sammy is a... she's my ummmm ex-girlfriend." Carlos told her.

"Oh...okay !" Cat said not getting angry.

" So Bridgit," My step-mother started saying. Oh great... now what ? " Do you want us to leave already ?" Yes. But I am not telling them that.

"There are extra rooms for everyone," I told her smiling.

"Will do four per room," My dad answered.

"Do whatever you want !" I told him smiling.

"Who sleeps with you, Bridgit ?" Well, usually I sleep... Oh I don't know... ALONE.

"Well, Dani and Caitlyn are staying here tonight and we sleep in the same room, and also Shane, Nate, and Jason are staying here they all go to Justin's and watch movies." I told him. Yeah this time I am not lying, we were planning to all of us staying over, but with different organization.

"Okay let's see," My mom started saying, " Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Rex," Oh no, now I feel bad for Andre and Beck.

"WHAT ? WHY WITH ROBBIE ?" Andre and Beck said at the same time, which made me and Justin laughed.

"Oh come on guys, is not that bad ! Leave poor Robbie and Rex alone," I told them.

"Thanks babe," Rex told me putting an arm around my shoulder, cause Robbie was next to me, "You know, maybe you and I can share a room," Rex kept on telling me.

"HEY ! I thought you wanted me," Tori said. Seriously ? Your fighting me over a puppet ?That's just sad.

"I did, but we all have to agree that right here, Bridgit is the hottest, aren't I right Lo-" Rex told her.

"Okay Rex, why don't you go to sleep ?" I cut him off before he could say his name. I mean Shane was still there it would just be awkward." And forget it, there will never be an us," I told him, which made him pretend that he was hurt by the words I said. " Anyways, make this you home, but I am leaving to my room." I told them.

"Wait, sweetie are you going to work tomorrow, " My step-dad asked me.

"Oh yeah, Bridgit they called me, the director is sick, and we are not working till he gets better ," Great tomorrow I am free, and I can be with them all day... yay ! That was sarcasm if you didn't catch on.

"Okay, then no, I am not working tomorrow," I told my step-dad.

"I'll go with you," Dan told me.

"I'll go too," Shane told us. I was happy that he wasn't scared to say that he will go with us in front of everyone. He put an arm around my shoulder and we walked upstairs.

In my room -

"I am surprised you did that Shane," Dani told him.

"Did what ?" Shane asked her.

"Well you told them that you were coming with us to Bridgit's room,"

"Well, it's not the first time I am here with her, we have been alone here," Shane said.

"Yeah, I know, but to say that in front of her parents," Dani kept saying.

"Guys, I really don't care if they find out that we are dating." I told them, which made Shane smile. He kissed me, and then we sat on my bed.

"Wait, Bridgit, do you know why Justin was asking a little nervous ?" Yeah I knew why. I just don't know if I should tell her that Juliet was here. Yeah, I didn't see her when they all surprised me. Actually it was a lot of people that I didn't saw when they surprised me.

"Well...um..." I didn't know what to say.

"Come on, Bridgit," Dani insisted, " You are my best friend !"

"Well, Justin's ex-girlfriend, Juliet, was here too," I told her hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"Oh... now I get it," She said in a sad voice.

"But don't worry, Justin love you, I can promise you that," I told her trying to cheer her up, and she smiled, which made me smile, cause Dani was like my sister. A sister that I never had. Sure I do have step-sisters, and I love them, I love Jo and Trina, but Dani was different she gets me, and helps me through everything.

"What makes you say that ?" She asked me.

"Because I've never seen Justin that happy, believe me when I saw Juliet I turned around to see Justin, and sure, he was nervous, but then he asked to come over where he was, and told me that he didn't want to fight or loose you just because she was here, he told me that he loves you," Then I saw her crying " And trust me, he does love you. You think Justin and I use to get along back home ? We never did get along, but since we got here, we have gotten closer, and he tells me all of this things about you, and how much he loves you, and he never use to tell me things like this," I finished.

"Wow ! You are good babe," Shane told me and I just smiled.

"Thanks, for telling me that, but are sure he loves me ?" Dani asked.

"With all of his heart," I answered her. She smiled even bigger.

"I'll be right back," Shane said

"Were are you going, love," I asked him"

"Down stairs, don't want your parents thinking wrong," and with that he left.

"So, now is your turn, tell me what you felt when you saw Logan," Dani asked me.

"Dani I am not going to lie to you, I did get a little excited about seeing him, I did get a little jealous when I saw him with her, I did get mad when I saw demi, when I saw her memories came back to that day, when I saw them kissing. But then I saw Shane, and I remembered that with him I feel like I am the only girl in the world, and he makes me feel like nothing else matters but us. And I know that I love him, and I want to be with him."

"Good, cause you are the best sister I ever had," That made me smile.

"SISTERS FOREVER !" we both said at the same time. We hugged each other tightly, and we continued talking.

**Like this chapter ? Honestly I don't. I think next chapter is where Bridgit and Logan talk. Maybe, I am not sure yet. **

**Please give me ideas ?**

**I would love to see what you guys think should happen next.**

**Just because it's a Logan, Bridgit, and Shane story, doesn't mean I am not putting other trouble for couples, so don't get mad.**

**Please review.**

**Don't own anything.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Here we go...**

Wow ! Yesterday was good, bad, weird day. I didn't expect for my parents to come to New Zealand for my birthday, and to bring all of them, even Demi. Well, I am not going to work due to my 'boss' being sick, now I have to stay here with all of them. Ughhhhhh ! But at least Dani and Caitlyn are here with me, and Shane, Nate, and Jason are with Justin.

" I don't want to go down stairs," I whined. I didn't want to see him...or her...or him with her.

"Come on Bridgit," Caitlyn begged. "I wanna go see Nate," of course she does.

"Let's just go, hey after breakfast, what about if we do... Girl day out ?" Dani asked. Oh, I cant explain how much I love Girls Day out. It's so much fun ! We go shopping Dinner, Shopping again, go to the beach, and other things that girls do for fun. I am so on for it.

"YEAH !" Caitlyn and I said at the same time.

"Great, the faster we eat breakfast the faster we can leave," Dani said. I totally agree with her.

At dinner table -

"Good morning, everyone," The three of us said at the same time. They said good morning back, and we sat at the table, Dani on my left, and Caitlyn on my right, I was on the middle.

"Sleep well ?" Cat asked me.

"Yeah, how about you ?" I asked her.

"IT WAS AWESOME !" wow she almost screamed. " I dreamed that my brother wasn't as crazy as he is, like last time he got his head stuck in a toilet, and that's not the only time that has happened." Her brother is pretty crazy... I remember him doing his business in my patio, yeah it was disgusting.

"Okay..." I told her, that was really weird. "How about you guys ?" I asked them. I didn't want to be mean and just ask cat , so why not ask them ?

"Great," Most of them answered, except Jade.

"Mind showing us around the city, Bridgit ?" My mom asked me. Wait... how did they know that I wanted them to call me Bridgit. It was probably Andre or beck who told them... Oh well, I don't care.

"Actually, I thought that maybe Justin could do that," I told her and Justin seemed to choke a little bit. Awww... then I saw Shane, I really want to kiss him right now. " Today is just me and my girls, right Dani... Caitlyn ?"

"Yeah, today is Girls Day out," Caitlyn answered smiling. She was the one who invented this day.

"Ohhh... that's sound fun," Cat said with her voice that sounds so funny. I turned to both sides to the left and t the right to look at Dani and Caitlyn, and they gave me the you-do-whatever-you-want-to-do-or-ask-them face.

"Well... Do. You. Girls. Want. To. Come. With. Us ?" I asked them.

"Can we ?" Selena asked. Actually Selena was also my best friend or she still is, I don't care I love her.

"Yeah, if you girl want to," I told them smiling.

"I'll go," Cat, Selena, Kelsey, Juliet, Molly, Grace, Jo, Trina, Skylar , and ... Demi, and Tori said almost at the same time. Yay ! This should be fun.

"What about you Jade ?" I have to ask her too. I mean sure we don't have the most ideal friendship, but one of us has to be nice.

"Sure, I'll. Go. Too," Wow those word were probably really hard for her to say.

"What about us?" Kendall asked me. How am I suppose to know ? But now I know what he really meant.

"Oh no ! No way. It's girls day out, not boys and girls day out," I answered him. There is no way I am going to be with Logan all day. I mean not be with him, but all day around him, that will just give me a heart attack.

"Then what are we suppose to do ?" Ohh... haven't heard him talk in a while... Logan, yup he asked me. Now I had to turn and look at him so I grabbed Dani's and Caitlyn's hand and I was holding their hands tightly, but they understood, so they didn't say anything to me or let go.

"Well, I am pretty sure Justin will show you guys around. Aren't I right Justin ?" I was looking at Logan for a moment, but then I turned to Justin, and I let go of Dani and Caitlyn's hand.

"Yeah, I will show you guys around," Justin answered my question.

"So, are you girls ready to go," Caitlyn asked, and they all said yes, well except for Cat who needed to use the bathroom.

The phone was ringing so I answered it. It was Sammy ! I told her about everything that happened, and that Carlos was also here. she was shocked, but took it well. She wanted to come with us, to our girls day out, and I also told her that Cat was coming, but she said it was fine.

"Who was that ?" Justin asked me.

"It was Sammy, she is feeling way better today, and she wants to join us in our Girl day out." I saw Carlos with a worried look.

"Don't worry Carlitos, nothing is going to happen between them," I told him, which he took by surprise that I actually talked to him by my own, and not by answering a question of his. " I am going to be there."

"I haven't heard anyone called me Carlitos since you left," Okay now this was awkward. " This is a special day, you called me Ccarlitos," he kept on saying, the he turned to Logan and Tori, "She called me Carlitos ! " Wow he was really excited about that.

"Yes Carlos, she did," Logan told him calming him down " Bridgit was the only one that use to call you that," Okay I really want to leave now. But he was right I was the only one who called him Carlitos.

"Okay, I'm back !" Cat said.

"Okay, let's go." Dani said.

We were now by the door, and Shane came behind me.

"I love you," He whispered in my ear. How I missed him saying that... yeah words can't explain.

"I love you too," I whispered back to him. I gave him a quick kiss in the cheek, which I think some of them noticed, but he didn't care because he gave me a kiss in the cheek too. By the way that kiss, put a huge smile on my face.

And then the girls and I left...

**_Upcoming Chapters_**** -**

_- 1._

_" I love you," Logan told me. I haven't heard those words in so long... " I have miss you all of this months, I haven't stop thinking about you,"_

_"If you really missed me, thought about me, and still loved me, you wouldn't of start dating her two weeks after I left," I almost screamed at him._

_"The only reason I started dating her was to heel the pain from you leaving an not even telling me !" He shouted back._

_"You actually expected me to tell you after what I saw," God, it doesn't feel right fighting with him._

_- 2._

_"He kissed me, Shane !" I told him, and he looked hurt._

_"And she kissed me !" He also told me, and now I was hurt._

_"She did ?" I asked him. Why would she come back again ?_

_"He did ?" He questioned me._

_"You know what ? This is really confusing." I told him._

_"I love you," Shane told me._

_"I love you too," I told him back. " Now what ? " I asked him._

_..._  
_..._  
_..._

**Like this Chapter ? No, okay it's fine don't worry. The upcoming Chapters wont be next chapter ... I think. I don't know what to do anymore. Well... Please Review ? Hope you are enjoying.**

**Don't own anything.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13 - Enjoy.**

**Here we go...**

Logan's POV

I think Bridgit wasn't that excited to see us yesterday ! And this guy, Shane, yeah him ... I hate him. Just a few minutes ago, Bridgit and all the girls left, and before they left bridgit gave him a kissed in the CHEEK, and he gave her a kiss back ! I am so Mad, Jealous... I want her back, and I know that what I am saying is wrong because I am dating Tori. Well, when the girls left, Shane and his brothers... Nate, and Jason had to go get their other brother, because they promised him a play date today.

"Did you guys saw what I saw a few minutes ago ?" Carlos asked us.

"Are you talking about the kiss in the cheek ?" Kendall asked him.

"Yes, it's like if they were dating," Carlos answered him.

"That's because they a-," At that moment PJ covered his mouth.

"Are they dating ?" I asked him hoping he would say 'no.' "Come on... Just tell me the truth," I begged him.

"Um.. why would you care ?" Justin asked me in a weird look. He was kind of being mean.

"Cause I do care about her ! And why are you suddenly mean to me ?" Seriously what's his problem.

"Yes, they are dating ! And you hurt my sister, you think I am not going to be mad at you." He answered back.

He was right. I shouldn't have kissed Demi back even f it was for a second. I love Bridgit, and I want to be with her. I just need to talk to her, I want her to tell me that at least she forgives me.

"You know what guys you go out, I'll stay here !" I told them.

"Are you sure ? My parents and everyone else is gone. You are going to be the only one here," Justin told me.

"Yeah, I'll stay here,"

"Okay... Do you want me to stay ?" Kendall asked me, he was the closest to me, and I know he care about me.

"No, go have fun." I told him honestly. And they left... Now I don't know what to do it's bearly 11 in the morning. I'll just watch T.V.

6 hours later - 5 p.m.

No one was back yet, but then I heard the door.

"Anyone here ?" I heard a voice... Wait that's Bridgit. ! This is my chance tot talk to her.

"Bridgit ? " Now she was standing in front of me. I saw her take a big breath.

"Logan." She simply say that.

"Can we talk ?" I could tell she was nervous, but I had to talk to her.

"About ?" Yeah, she was definitely nervous.

"You know about what ... us," I told her.

"Logan, there is no us." Now I wanted to die.

"Yes there is, and you know it too,"

"Logan, I..." she stopped talking, and turned around walking away, but I grabbed on of her arms.

Bridgit's POV

Oh my god ! Why did I have to come back home. I mean I had a head ache, but I could of stayed with my friends. I don't want to talk to Logan, and right now he is holding my arm. I just want to disappear, and never come back.

" I love you," Logan told me. I haven't heard those words in so long... " I have miss you all of this months, I haven't stop thinking about you,"

"If you really missed me, thought about me, and still loved me, you wouldn't of start dating her two weeks after I left," I almost screamed at him.

"The only reason I started dating her was to heel the pain from you leaving an not even telling me !" He shouted back.

"You actually expected me to tell you after what I saw," God, it doesn't feel right fighting with him.

"That was a mistake !" Yeah right, whatever.

" That's what all the boys that cheat say !" I kept shouting back.

"But I am telling you the truth, just please," He hold me closer. I am pretty sure I had tears in my eyes. " Do you know how jealous I get when I see you with that guys Shane ?" How did he know ? Does he even know ? "Yeah, I know that you are dating him,"

"How do you - ... and don't bring Shane in this, he doesn't have to -?" He cut me off.

"PJ and Justin told me " Of course. I AM GOING TO KILL THEM ! " See, you are dating too," yeah. but I didn't start dating him two weeks after I came here...

"Since three weeks ago !" I told him. He looked surprise. " Yes, that's how long it took me to get over it !"

"So, you are saying that you don't love me anymore ?" I never said that...

"I didn't say -" No I was cut off by my phone ringing. He let go, and I answered the phone. "Hello ?" it was Dani, she said that Cat and Sammy were arguing a lot, and they were about to pull each others hair. Oh great ! Exactly what I needed. " I have to go..."

"Can we talk later ?" He asked me.

"Sure..." And then I left, and started driving. I don't want to talk to him later... Why did I say that ? I never want to talk to him, but I know I have too.

And then I started thinking...

Why did they have to come ? I am happy to see my parents, but why him ? I didn't want to see him. I am happy with Shane, and I want to be with him. But at the same time, I want to be with him... I don't know what's wrong with me. I shouldn't be thinking about him. I think that something was telling me that I wasn't over Logan yet, but at the same time that I had to be with Shane. I love Shane, but I love him too. I just had to accept the fact that I was still not over this whole thing, and a small part of me still has feelings for him, and still loves him. His smile, laugh, everything was just perfect with him.

Now I was crying...

At the mall -

I was pretty sure I didn't have any more tear in my eyes. When Dani called me, she said that they were by the ice cream shop... Now let's get those two girls settle down.

"Oh my god ! " I saw Cat and Sammy covered with ice cream...

"Yeah, they had an ice cream fight !" Caitlyn told me.

"Hey... were you crying ?" Dani asked with a smooth voice. I wanted to talk to her and tell her everything, but Tori was here.

"Ummm... no, don't worry about it," I told her. Is it really noticeable ? or did she know me that well ? She is my best friend.

"We are going to talk later," She whispered. Apparently she was taking some tears of my face.

"Is it noticeable ?" I whispered back to her, and she said no. See, she does know me...back to the two little girls " What's going on ? Why were you two fighting ?" I asked them and they both answered...

"CARLOS !"

"Of course !" I told them, and they both seemed offended by my comment. "Let's just go back home." I said, and they all agreed, and of course Jade filmed the whole Ice cream fight. Yupp that's Jade !

Well I don't have mind to think about that. I have others problems. I just want to talk to Dani about it. I mean I know it involves her brother, but she understands me, and any choice I decide, she stands by me.

Now all I could think of was them...

Logan and Shane...

Shane and Logan...

**Well... I decided this to be one of the upcoming chapters. Like it ?**

**Hope you did ! X fingers crossed ( not really, it doesn't look like fingers, oh well )**

**What do you think should happen next ?**

**Please review ?**

**Don't own anything...**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I was writing this chapter then everything got deleted. Booooooooo ! And guess who had another fight with her dad ? MEEEEE. Seriously my brother told him I was crying when I wasn't even crying and he called me stupid, and other word In Spanish. He is just mad because his phone broke, and takes it out only on me.  
**  
**Here is chapter 14-  
**  
**Here we go again...**

Everyone was at the house when we got there. Shane was also there. Oh great this is just great. When we walked in everyone was at the living room.

"Oh my jeez !" Carlos said walking towards cat. The poor girl was covered in ice-cream. "What Happened ?" He was worried and nervous cause Sammy came with us, she wanted to stay over today.

"Well, Cat told Samantha that she was stupid, and that you two have a lot of fun, and yeah that happened," Tori answered his questions while hugging Logan... I was just looking around then I saw Shane who smiled at me, but I didn't smile back.

"Bridgit, you said that nothing was going to happen between them !" Now I feel bad.

"I know I did Carlitos, but I had a headache so I came home and then..." I did a small turned to were Logan was but turned around quickly, " Dani called me saying that they were arguing, I'm sorry Carlos."

"Yeah, well Bridgit and I need to go up stairs," Dani grabbed my arm and pulled me away from them.

At my room -

"That hurt, you know !" I whined.

"Tell me what happened, I was worried about you !" She told me getting serious.

"Well, when I came home no one was here except Logan," do I have to continue ? I guess I do. " And he started telling me that he misses me, that he loves me, that he get jealous when I'm with Shane," I took a breath... "And I don't know what to do !"

"Well deep in your heart who are you most happy with and who do you love ?"

"...Shane, but then I remember everything I use to do with Logan then it's him...this is just confusing."

"Just know that even if you choose to go with Logan you are always going to be my sister." I love her so much. It hasn't even been a year since we met, and we've gone through a lot together.

Dani, has wipe my tears away, she has cried with me. Doesn't even get mad when I have to choose between Her brother and me ex. Well, I don't really have to choose, but you get what I am saying. She has seen me in my worse. She was the one who that has helped me get over the whole Logan thing. She is just the most amazing sister.

Now... about Logan and Shane.

I thought that Logan and I were going to grow up to get married someday. I felt like he was the only person that kept me alive. He was my life, and I really did love him, but now I feel the same way about Shane. I mean not the whole marrying thing but everything else. I've said this before, but he makes me fell like I am the only girl in this world. Sure he was a jerk at first, but he is a complete gentlemen once you get to know him.

Someone knocked on the door and it was ...Shane. Great just what I needed.

"Dani, baby sister, can you leave us alone for a moment ?" Shane asked her, she said yes and she left. WHYYYYYYY ? then he came over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back really tightly.

"I love so much," I whispered, it was a bit louder that a whispered.

Now I think I realized I want to be with Shane, and that I love him, and he is un replaceable.

"But you are confused ?" he asked me. "I kind of figured that Logan was here when you first came home. Don't worry I trust you, and no matter what don't forget that I love you more than anything in this world." I smiled and kissed him." Okay maybe not more than chocolate, but everything else." Oh wow ! I hit him hard in the chest. " Why did you do that for? I though you loved me?" now he was laughing.

"For being a jerk ! A jerk that I love," he kissed me. He told me that he was going down stairs, but I told him that I had to do something first.

After he left, I grabbed my song book, and I started reading one of the songs I had started but never finished it. I started writing this when I found out about Logan and Tori. I was heart broken.

It's called Don't forget, it was how he had another girlfriend the two weeks after I left, and how he didn't even know I existed. At least that what I thought...

Don't forget-

_Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?  
_  
_Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us  
_  
_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it..._

"Okay what do I write now..." I whispered to myself. I started writing lyrics, and after 1 hour and thirty minutes the song was finished. Then I found how the song could go, and I started singing it.

_Don't forget -_

_Did you forget_  
_That I was even alive?_  
_Did you forget_  
_Everything we ever had?_  
_Did you forget?_  
_Did you forget_  
_About me?_

_Did you regret (did you regret)_  
_Ever standing by my side_  
_Did you forget (did you forget)_  
_What we were feeling inside?_  
_Now I'm left to forget_  
_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_  
_This is where we have to stand_  
_Did you regret_  
_Ever holding my hand?_  
_Never again_  
_Please don't forget_  
_Don't forget_

_We had it all_  
_We were just about to fall_  
_Even more in love_  
_Than we were before_  
_I won't forget_  
_I won't forget_  
_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_  
_At all_

_And at last_  
_All the pictures have been burned_  
_And all the past_  
_Is just a lesson that we've learned_  
_I won't forget_  
_Please don't forget us_

_Somewhere we went wrong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_But you won't sing along_  
_You've forgotten_  
_About us_  
_(Don't forget) _

I think I started crying while I was singing this song.

Then I heard someone behind me...

"I didn't forget about you, " He told me.

**Like this chapter ? Hope you did. Like I said I started writing this earlier, but everything got deleted, and I was so bumped.**

**I think we all know who was the person that spoke last.**

**Any guesses on what's next chapter ?**

**Don't forget - Demi Lovato**

**Don't own anything.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yupp, two chapters today ... I don't think it will surprise you, but it definitely surprised me... Enjoy you second treat of the night. lol . I just felt like writing that...**

**Here is chapter 15...**

**Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

"I didn't forget about you," I heard someone behind me. I quickly wipe my tears, and turned around to see Logan standing there.

"What are you doing here ? Everyone is down stairs !" I told him loud whispering.

"Not really, everyone went out for ice-cream, of course Carlos went with Cat, so they wouldn't get in a cat fight," That last part made let out a small laugh.

"We need to finish what we started talking about," Oh no ! I don't want to talk about it anymore. I love Shane. But I love him too. Gosh, I start thinking like crazy when I am alone with him...

"I am perfectly fine talking about cat fights," I told him and he laughed. "No seriously is an awesome topic !" He laughed again, and I laughed with him. Haven't laugh with him in a while

"That song is about me, right ?" He asked me looking at me right in my eyes. " Just tell me... even though it breaks my heart that you think I forgot about you... just tell me if it was about me. Please ?"

"Honestly... yes. I wrote it when I found out that you were dating her... Tori." I had to tell him. I had to let it all out. " I have to tell you, when I found out, I begun to write this song cause I was heart-broken... again." It feels good letting him know what I felt.

" I love you," Oh not again... He got closer to me then... BAMM ! He kissed me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even kissed him back. I just pushed him away.

"Don't do this, Logan. I know we had a really good relationship, but that was like... seven months ago !" I told him. " I love, Shane, and I want to be with him... with you... no, what am I saying?" God, why did I just say that ? Please help me.

"You still love me." He just say that, and he started walking out of the room, but not before I said something.

"Maybe I do !" He turned around, and smile...a little bit. "Maybe I do, but I also love Shane."

"Can I just ask you two things ?"

"Sure." I responded him. What was he going to ask me.

"Can you just think about it ?"

"Maybe."

"And, can you please give me a hug."

"Logan, please -"

"Just please give me one." He walked over to where I was, and gave me a hug. I haven't hug him in so long... I could tell that he still uses the same fragrance. Once he was done hugging me, he grabbed my face, he was about to kiss me, but I stopped him.

Shane's POV -

So, everyone in the house was still there when I left. I had to go to the studio, cause someone was waiting for me. I just didn't know who it was ... They wouldn't tell me. I got in the studio, and went to a room where I saw someone familiar.

"Stella ?" Why is she here again.

"Shane, baby !" She ran over to me and hugged me then she kissed me. I obviously didn't kiss her back. I was in love with Bridgit and no one else. So I quickly pulled away.

"What's your problem ? I told you I had a girlfriend ? GET AWAY FROM ME !" I shouted at her. Then she started laughing.

"Oh Shaney, you are so cute when you get mad,"

"Don't call me that, and please leave."

"I WONT LEAVE CAUSE YOU ARE MINE !" she screamed at me.

"I would never be yours after what you did to me !"

"Come on, that was a really long time ago, and it was just one little adventure, with your use-to-be-bestie," What she just said got me so angry.

"How can you say that ?"

"It's true, we had a little fun in bed, but then everything was over !" How can she still be saying that.

"You disgust me !"

"Oh yeah, well tell your girlfriend to watch her back !" OH NO ! What is she going to do ?

"Don't you dare to do anything to her !"

"Watch me ..." And we did she got out of the room.

I just got out of the studio, and started driving away. I didn't want to tell Bridgit what happened, but if I didn't tell her she would find out anyways, and she will get mad at me. Why does something always have to go wrong ?

I wasn't going to tell her right now. I think that, as much as she wants to deny it, she is still confused. I mean I get her we are apparently going through the same thing. Well she doesn't know that Stella is back, but she will. I just hope she doesn't leave me. She is my first serious relationship. Well Stella was my first serious girlfriend, but now I hate her.

I'll just wait until tomorrow to tell Bridgit...

Bridgit's POV -

When Logan left my room, I collapsed into my bed. I cant believe he kissed me. I don't want to tell Shane but I have to. He would find out anyways, so I'll just tell him... Tomorrow.

I don't want to fight with him Today...

I am so nervous...

I want to be with Shane, but at the same time with Logan...

I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO...

And I don't know what to do about the kiss. I was for sure going to tell him tomorrow.

I'll just wait until tomorrow to tell Shane...

**Like this chapter ? Hope you did.**

**I decided to write two chapter today ! Hope I made you happy !**

**What do you think is going to happen next ?**

**I'll tell you... I don't even know. I just start writing new chapters, with out thinking about it first, so yeah I don't know what's going to happen.**

**Who do you want Bridgit to Stay with ?**

**Please review.**

**Don't own anything.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I was to thank DanseChick for the review. Thank you for telling me what you think, really appreciate it. **

**Here is chapter 16**

**Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV - The next day.

I woke up with a really bad headache ! Sammy was still sleeping when I woke up. I feel bad, that she has to see Carlos with Cat, but I have bigger problems. Shane and Logan.

I promise myself that today I would tell, Shane that Logan kissed me. A few minutes later Shane texted me, and he told me that he wanted to go out to eat breakfast.

Shane came to pick me up, good thing everyone else were still in their rooms. It was silence the whole way to the restaurant, and it's like 30 minutes away from, my house. Wait... he didn't take me to a restaurant we just passed by one.

We arrived at this private place were all the breakfast was already served and it was only Shane and I.

"So... I need to tell you something," Shane told me kind of nervous...

Oh no ! Did he find out ? I didn't tell anyone, so how can he know ? I was so nervous... Does he want to break up ? Come on, Bridgit get together. It was no time to be nervous, you have to face the facts here.

"I need to tell you something too," I also told him absolutely nervous.

"Well... you go first," He told me. Okay just say it bridgit.

"Umm... It's about Logan..."

"Okay." Okay ? as simple as that.

I think that 2 minutes passed and I didn't say anything but then it just came out

"He kissed me, Shane !" I told him, and he looked hurt.

"Stella came back and she kissed me !" He also told me, and now I was hurt.

"She did ?" I asked him. Why would she come back again ?

"He did ?" He questioned me.

"You know what ? This is really confusing." I told him.

"I love you," Shane told me.

"I love you too, but I don't know how I feel about him ! I don't know if I still love him or not. I mean we were together for 3 years, and I don't know what to do," I told him. " Now what ? " I asked him.

"I think that you are still in..love..with..him," It looked like those four words were really hard for him to say.

"But I love you too,"

"I know you do."

"So... Stella is back?"

"Yeah, she still thinks that me and her are together... She is crazy, and she told me that she only had a few good time in bed with my use-to-be-best-friend, she doesn't have dignity,"

"That is awful, and mean...So what do we do know ?" I asked him, being afraid of what he was going to answer.

"I think that for now... we need ... to take a ...break... Dam it ! That was hard to say." And that is what I was afraid of. But it was for the best.

"Okay... but don't forget that I love you too, and you will always be in my heart," He hugged me and I hugged him back. When I went back home, no one was there, well Sammy was there waiting for me. It was already 2 p.m. After Shane and...I broke up, we decided to go for a walk and just talk. He told me how Stella told him, to watch my back. Great ! Now I am in danger of a girl... A girl that was my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend... I mean my ex-boyfriend, ex-ex-girlfriend. Shane told me not to worry... that he was going to be there to protect me.

"Where were you ?" Sammy asked me.

"With Shane... we broke up," Sad voice.

"WHAT ? WHY ?"

"Well... I'm confused between my feeling for him and... Logan." I feel like a mess.

"Well you know what will make you feel better ?"

"A SONG !" We both said at the same time, which made us laugh. We went to my room, and we started brain storming ideas.

"Okay... so how do you feel about Logan or whatever you want to say about him ?" Sammy asked me.

"Well I always feel like I miss those days when he would call me, and I would here the ringtone and I knew it was him... He was the first one I fell for, and... he is the one that I am in need of," What did I just say ?

"Wait, what did you say ?" Sammy asked me shocked.

"I said that he is the only one that I am in need of... OH MY GOD !" I can't believe it. It's just the truth... it is the right fact... I am not over him, and I still love him with all of my heart. Maybe going in a relationship with Shane was a bad idea...

We wrote some lyrics but the song wasn't finished yet, we even found a way it could go... it was perfect.

"Okay... why don't you sing this part that we wrote ?" Sammy asked me. Sammy is great at writing songs, she has even helped me before with some song... She is just a wonderful friend. I don't know how Carlos broke up with her, she is amazing.

"Okay, here we go..." I began to play the guitar while she played the keyboard. Yeah, she knows hoe to play instruments...

_I wanna get back_  
_To the old days_  
_when the phone would ring_  
_and I knew it was you._  
_I wanna talk back_  
_And get yelled at_  
_Fight for nothing_  
_Like we used to_  
_Oh hold me,_  
_like you mean it_  
_Like you miss me,_  
_'cause I know that you do._  
_I wanna get back_  
_Get back with you_

_You were the only one I wanted_  
_You were the first one I fell for_  
_You're the only one that I'm in need of_  
_And I don't want to be lonely anymore_

_I wanna get back_  
_To the old days_  
_when __the phone__ would ring_  
_and I knew it was you._  
_I wanna talk back_  
_And get yelled at_  
_Fight for nothing_  
_Like we used to,_  
_Oh hold me_  
_like you mean it_  
_Like you miss me_  
_'Cause you know you do_  
_I wanna get back_  
_Get back, with_ you...

That is all we had, but it was good, right ? I just know that I figure everything out...Yes, I love Shane, and I always will, but Logan has always been the love of my life. There is just one problem... Tori. They are dating, even though Logan told me that he was heart-broken when I left, and that's why he is dating her.

I have decided that for my own good... to stay as far away from them as I could. I had to see Shane everyday for the next few months, and well I don't how long all of them were going to stay here... I think I may need a little more time to think... just in case.

It's Just that at one point I want to be with Shane and in another point I want to be with Logan. This is a mess. I need someone to talk to... I need my mother. Everyone came back, and I headed down stairs to call my mother. When I was looking around for her I saw that Logan and Tori weren't together at all... I wonder what happened ...?...

"Mom ?"

"Yeah." My mom and my step-mother answered at the same time. That was awkward for me. I should really start calling them mom 1 and mom 2, it will be less confusing.

"Umm... Mom... Amy," I told them. " Can I talk to you for a second ?"

"Yeah, of course sweetie,"

We both walked into my room. Sammy was down stairs with everyone, so it was just me and my mom.

"Mom, I am really confused about -" She interrupted me.

"Logan and Shane ? " How does she know ? This women knows everything. " Justin told everyone that you two were dating..." I don't think that Justin can keep his mouth shut.

"Not anymore... We broke up, and I realized that I still have feeling for Logan... Mom, what do I do ?" My mom hugged me. It is exactly what I needed.

"Well, baby, I can't tell you what to do, but just look deep in your heart and you will see the person you love..." She was right, I had to look deep in my heart.

"Mom, you are the best mother ever !"

"I love you sweetie,"

"I love you too, mom"

"You know what... ... I have to tell you... ... ... the day you left to board your plane... ... "

"Yeah?"

"5 minutes after you left... ... ... Logan, showed up at the airport hoping to find you there." Oh my god. Now I was crying, while my mom was wiping some of the tears.

"He did ?" I breathed out. I was shock. Why didn't anyone tell me about this earlier. I would of... I would of gone back home.

"He did. And when we told him that you had left... ... ... It was like he was dead. He wouldn't talk a lot, and not even after he started dating, Tori. ?

"Why didn't anyone tell me about that ?"

"We thought that you didn't want to even here Logan's name," She was still wiping my tears off my face.

"Well... Thanks for telling me mom," I hugged her tightly. She was just the best mother ever. Yes, we had our moments but I still loved her.

"Just think about it... ... ... You don't want to be with someone you don't love. Just think... ... ... ... who do you love. Sorry to tell you this sweetie, but you cant love two people," She got up and started walking out of my room, but then she turned around and said " I hope you get with Logan ! He loves you."

I just need more time... And is it possible that I can't love two people ?

I love Logan... ... ... ... I think that deep in my heart I always knew that. He has always been and forever will be the love of my life... ... ...

Just need to think more through things.

**Like this Chapter ? hope you did, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**

**Tell me what you guys think.**

**Demi Lovato - Get Back**

**Don't own anything !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is Chapter 17 -**

**Here we go... ... ...**

Bridgit's POV - 8 months Later - 1 year and two months in New Zealand

This past 8 months have been awkward. My mom and everyone only stayed here for 1 month. It was actually nice seeing them, it wasn't as crazy as I thought. After Shane and I broke up, everyone found out. Well only the people who knew. I was a bumped out about it, but I think I got over it. Remember when I said that Logan and Tori weren't together at all ? The day I talked to my mom ? Yeah, well they had broken up. Logan told me that he had broken up with her because he didn't love her... ... ... ... ... I have to admit that made me happy.

Shane and I bearly talked, but we never fight or anything. Dani understood what I was going through, and we are still close, yet not as close as we used to be. That makes me so sad. Justin was kind of mad at me for having thoughts, but who says I can't. He probably had thoughts between Dani and Juliet. He was mad at Logan for kissing Demi, and I know that he is trying to protect me, but he is wayyyyyyyy over protective, and it gets annoying.

Logan and I talked a lot on the phone, and we have gotten closer, again, by phone. He tells me all of this sweet thing, and he even told me to go to YouTube and hear a song that he wrote for me. Apparently the song was released a few weeks or months after I left, and I hadn't heard it at all. It was called worldwide. It was just a song saying, that he would wait for me, and it was just amazing.

Today is my last day shooting, and I am managing to be okay with that, I love my cast and crew, but it was time to go back to I belong.

"CUT !" the director said. I just finished the last scene. "Great job to all of you'll ! You'll were great ! Bridgit, you were fantastically beautifully amazing. " That makes me feel so proud of myself.

"Thank you, Jake ! It has been wonderful working with you !" I told him.

"Well, do you want to stay ad work on another project ?" Wow. Another movie so fast. Everyone that was there, were waiting for my response, which I already knew what I was going to say... ... ...

"I really appreciate it... ... ... ... ... ... ... But, No,"

"WHAT ? WHY NOT ?" Most of the people that were in set asked me.

"I miss my family, and I just want to go home already." Shane was there, and he seemed like he didn't care. Today he has been like this. I don't know why. Sure, we don't talk, but he has being acting really weird. The only person I still talk too a lot is Nate. He has being in my side, much than Dani promised me she would. Dani and I didn't even talk for 3 whole weeks, not even for work. She said that she would always be by my side but that doesn't seem true.

I miss her a lot. She is my best friend or should I start calling her my use-to-be-best-friend.

"Yeah, my baby sister is right she and PJ need to go back to the USA !" Justin said.

"Wait you are not coming back with us ?" PJ asked him.

"No guys, I want to stay with Dani," Dani gave him a kissed, and by the way she hasn't even talked to me today. I started to loose my closes friend just because of my break up with Shane.

If I knew that this was going to happened I wouldn't of even started dating him. Yes, I fell for him, but I shouldn't of gone into a relationship with him.

I just wanted to go home, and be with my friends and family. I am not going to lie... ... ... ... ... ... ... I wanted to see Logan again. I miss his smile, laugh, his sweetness, and EVERYTHING of him.

At the airport -

Justin was definitely staying here. There is no way he is going back. Justin and Nate were the only ones that came with PJ and I to the airport. I can't believe that Dani didn't even say goodbye to me. We were suppose to be Sisters for ever, but I guess that she is mad a me.

"Okay , well bye guys," I told Nate and Justin while hugging them. " I hope to see you soon, Nate,"

"Me too, I love you," He told me back. But don't get it messed up, we are just really good friends. "I am going to miss you a lot." At that moment the flight announcer called all passenger to L.A. and PJ and I left. I felt sad, because New Zealand is a beautiful country. I love it here. But ... ... ... ... ...

It is great knowing that we would get home in a few hours. I would get to see al my friends, and probably do some concerts. I cant wait for everyone to listen to my new music.

2 hours later -

Oh my god ! It is taking for ever to get there ! My butt hurts from sitting down ! By the way I didn't even tell my parents I was coming back ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Ups ! My bad.

"I cant wait to see everyone, " Finally PJ spoked. "I want to see Skylar ! And you probably want to get back with him," I just smiled at him." By the way, did you ever finished that song ?"

"Yeah, Sammy helped me with the song." PJ and Sammy were the only ones who knew about this song. "You want to hear it ? I recorded it in my Phone," He said yes and I let him borrow my head phones. I could hear the song, and had the headphones, and he was also singing along,which made me happy.

Don't walk away like you always do, this time.  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind.  
Ever since you left, I've been a mess  
(You won't answer your phone)

I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh kiss me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
'cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you  
ayaaa...

don't look at me that way, I see it in your eyes.  
Don't worry about me, I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess  
Since you've left

Everytime I see you, it gets more and more intense.

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh kiss me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
'cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you

You were the only one I wanted  
You were the first one I fell for  
You're the only one that I'm in need of  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to,  
Oh kiss me  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
'Cause you know you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back, with you

(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!

Oh kiss me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
'cause I know that you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
get back  
Get back  
Get back

Get back!

yaooo!

"Wow, that was AMAZING !" Aww... he is so sweet.

"Aww.. thank you bro," It was silenced for at least 7 minutes...

"You wanna know something ?" he asked me.

"I have always like Logan better than Shane," Surprised to hear that.

"Yeah ?.. ... Why ?"

"Well, you two have been through a lot together, and you would always manage to stay strong no matter what," that was true. We would fight, and get back together quickly. There was this time were we didn't talk to each other for 2 whole days. He was the first to call me, and he said that he didn't want to be mad at me or even loose me... ... ... That was sweet of him.

"Yeah, I kind of figure out, that... no matter what, Logan would always be the love of my life."

And with that we both went to sleep... ... ... ...

**Like this chapter ? Cause I know I didn't ! **

**Don't worry Shane will come back soon...**

**I don't know what's going to happen with Dani and Bridgit yet.**

**I am probably going to put Logan and Bridgit together. Very high possibility.**

**Get back- Demi Lovato.**

**Don't own anything.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is chapter 18**

**Here we go... ... ... ...**

Bridgit's POV

When I woke up, PJ was still sleeping. He woke up five minutes after I did. We've been on this freaking plane for 10 hours at least we only need three more, and I am finally home. I couldn't wait to see my grandparents, since they didn't came to visit when my parents did. One of my grandpa's died 3 years ago of a heart attack. He was the best ! He had lots of houses all over the world ! He own a lot of businesses that were very famous, around the world. Since I was his only granddaughter ( Yes, actually the only one ) he left everything to me, but he did say that I can't manage it myself till I am 21.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"How many hours left ?" PJ asked me, while he was listening to music.

"Not even hours like -" I was interrupted by an announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in 15 minutes," The lady said."

"Does that answer your question?"

"No Duh ! I can't wait to see Skylar ! " He has been telling me that a lot for the past hours it's kind of annoying. I know he loves her, but he doesn't have to tell me.

"Of course you do !"

"Don't you want to see Logan ?"

"I thought I did, but I am kind of nervous !" I did want to see him, but at the same time I don't.

"Why ?"

"It's been too long, and maybe he doesn't like me anymore !" I think that was why I was nervous. I love logan, but I don't know if he still loves me back or not. I mean what if he is interested in someone else ?

"Sis, of course he doesn't like you," What now ? Come again ? "He loves you," That made me laugh, and hit him in the arm.

When we go of the plane, we wanted to call our parents, but we both forgot our phones in New Zealand, and we don't remember my parents number, So we had to take a taxi. We went outside to see if there were any Taxis available, and they were two, but at that moment guess who decided to show up ?... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... PAPARAZZI.

_"Are you guys excited to be back ?"_

_"Where is Justin ?"_

_"Bridgit... PJ, How were the movies ?"_

_"Bridgit, are you and Logan still together ?"_

_"Or are you two getting back together ?"_

_"PJ, how's Skylar ?"_

_"Bridgit ,is it true that you were dating Shane Gray ?"_

_"Bridgit did you know that Logan was dating actress and singer, Tori ?"_

We just smiled at them, and we didn't answer anything. We got to the Taxi as fast as we could, and we told him were to go. ( My house ) .

"Now everyone is going to know that we are here !" PJ said annoyed by the paparazzi.

"Well... ... ... they were going to find out anytime soon,"

"We didn't have to deal with paparazzi a lot in New Zealand !" It's true. The parks weren't full of paparazzi or anything. Maybe a few, but not a lot, like a few seconds ago...

When we got to my house, there were a lot of cars parked, it looked like if they were having a party... I didn't want to see a lot of people at the same time. I kind of regret coming back...

" Hey PJ, why don't we go back to the airport and go back to New Zealand?" I asked unbelievably hoping kind of that he would say yes. I know that's stupid, but I really don't want to go in at all.

"Are you crazy, women ? My butt hurts from sitting down !"

"Well, do you want to go in first ?"

"No, you are the younger one, which mean you go in first !"

"I AM NOT ! okay... ... ... ...ummmm why don't we go in at the same time ?"

"Okay, good idea !"

Once you go in, if you keep walking the first thing you will see is the living room. Usually when we have a party, the people are everywhere ! Seriously, last time, there were two people about to have sex in my room... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... MY ROOM ! That was just unbelievable, I mean they weren't even old enough... ... I really shouldn't complain, cause last time I remember taking Shane's shirt off... ... ... ... so yeah.

"Okay 1... ... 2... ... 3... " We opened the door and as I predicted, they were everywhere downstairs. Everyone was shocked to see us. I could tell by their looks in their faces. They kept whispering either ' OMG' ... 'They are back ' ... 'She/ he looks so beautiful/hot.' It was just so weird. I just smiled.

"Umm... hello everyone ! How are you'll ?" They didn't even answered my question.

"Teddy ! teddy ! PJ ! PJ, " Doesn't everyone supposedly already know that I don't like the name teddy anymore ? But then I realized who it was. It was my little sister Charlie. She is the cutest thing ever.

"Hey princess ! How are you ?"

"Good. I am so happy to see you and big brother PJ," That voice of her is so cute.

"Hey Princess ! What are you doing here ?" Now it was my dad.

"Well, we finished shooting the movies, and I asked myself ' Why not go back to were I belong ?' " He hugged me than my other parents came and asked me the same questions, so I just old them that I would tell them later.|

"By the way... Justin stayed in New Zealand !" Now everyone was just standing there listening to everything... ... ... Logan was there too, but I wouldn't dare to look at him directly.

"What ? Why ?" My mom asked me freaking out.

"Well... you know why... ... " She looked at me confused. How can she not know ? "For Danielle !" She sigh. " Well... why is it so quiet in a party ? Continue to celebrate what ever it is you guys are celebrating ! Oh wait it's Gabe's birthday, right ? WooHoo !" No one moved or said anything. " Continue with the party already, I am going to my room, so I wont distract you people !" And with that I left.

I mean sure, I was back, but that doesn't mean that I came back dead or something. They were looking at PJ and I like if they have never seeing me before. Nothing happened, it is just two people that came back. No biggie !

10 minutes later someone knocked on my door. Ughhhh ! I don't want to see anyone, but I don't want to be rude.

"It's open ! Come in !" I shouted from my bed, where I was using my laptop. I didn't even know who it was, until they opened the door...

"Hey !" It was him.

Logan. Logan. Logan.

I wasn't expecting it to be him... ... I really didn't want to talk. I was really really really really tired.

And I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to hug him, and never let him go, but I couldn't do that. I didn't even know what he was going to tell me, or what he wants to talk about.

Let's get this over with !

**Sorry I didn't upload earlier. I was going to upload, but I kind of got bored with this and just stopped.**

**What do you think is going to happen next ?**

**Maybe logan and Bridgit will get together ?**

**Any names for them I have shridgit, but I don't know anything for Logan and Bridgit ?**

**Mind helping ?**

**Don't own anything.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks again to DanseChick for giving me the idea for Logan and Bridgit's name.**

**Here is chapter 19 **

**Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

"It's open ! Come in !" I shouted from my bed, where I was using my laptop. I didn't even know who it was, until they opened the door...

"Hey !" It was him.

Logan. Logan. Logan.

I wasn't expecting it to be him... ... I really didn't want to talk. I was really really really really tired.

And I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to hug him, and never let him go, but I couldn't do that. I didn't even know what he was going to tell me, or what he wants to talk about.

Let's get this over with !

"Hey, how you been ?" I asked him trying to not make this awkward, and getting out of my bed. Yes, we did talk a lot on the phone, but I haven't seen him since they al went to visit my brothers and I in New Zealand.

"Great ! Now that I get to see you everyday !" Aww .. .. .. .. He hugged me and I hugged back he tightened on the hug, but it was okay because it was him. Then we pulled apart.

"That's so sweet..." Then we both started staring into each others eyes for at least at minute. "So.." emphasizing the O. " You need something ?"

"Well, your parents asked me if I could come over here. They want you to go down stairs. And I... ... ... Well... I wanted to see you."

"You are the sweetest guy ever..." We were about to kiss, but then my mom came in.. ... ... .. .. Thanks a lot mom (Sarcasm. ) I think that she saw what was about to happen..

"Oh... Did I interrupt something ?" No, of curse you didn't mom !

"No... ... ... of course not !" I told her. Trying to not make it obvious that she really did interrupt us.

"Okay... Well bridgit your dad want you to sing a song !" NOOOOOOOOOOO. I don't want to.

"Why ? I don't wanna sing a song !" I bearly got back from New Zealand, and I am tired.

"Come on you'll do great !" Logan said. " Please ?" How can I say 'no' to him.

"Fine, but just one, and mom please get PJ," I don't even have my band right now. I have no idea what to sing... ... ...

Down Stairs -

"So what should we sing ?" I asked PJ. He was going to play the guitar. but we don't know what to sing at all.

" I don't know why are you asking me !" I smacked the back of his head.

"Because I don't know what to sing !"

"Well, then sing... ... ... ... Get back ?"

"No, I am not singing that song... at least not in front of Logan,"

"Fine then how about... ... ... ... umm... Remember December," That's actually not bad.

"Sure get ready !"

"Dad ?" I was looking for him. He always disappears. Ughh.

"Yes ?" I found him.

"We're ready !"

"Okay. Just wait a minute !" He wants me to sing then he makes me wait a minute. Seriously father ? He knows I hate waiting.

1 minute later

The music started, and know everyone was looking to where I was singing. I have sung in front of people before, but right now ... it's a bit uncomfortable. Then I started singing... ... ...

_I feel a separation coming on _  
_ 'Cause I know you want to be moving on _  
_ I wish it would snow tonight _  
_ You'd pull me in, avoid a fight _  
_ 'Cause I feel a separation coming on _  
_ Just prove, that there's nothing left to try_  
_ 'Cause the truth, I'd rather we just both deny _  
_ You kissed me with those open eyes _  
_ It says so much, it's no surprise_  
_ To you, but I've got something left inside_

And with that note I grabbed the mic stand and I pulled it back and grabbed my microphone and started rocking !

_ Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_  
_ Please remember, remember, December_  
_ We were so in love back then,_  
_ Now you're listening_  
_ To what they say _  
_ Don't go that way _  
_ Remember, remember, December _  
_ Please remember,_  
_ Don't surrender..._

I walked to were one of my friends where, and started singing to them. It was actually pretty funny.

_ You said you wouldn't let them change your mind_  
_ 'Cause when we're _  
_ Together fire melts the ice _  
_ Our hearts are both on overdrive_  
_ Come with me, let's run tonight _  
_ Don't let these memories get left behind_

_ Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_  
_ Please remember, remember, December_  
_ We were so in love back then,_  
_ Now you're listening_  
_ To what they say _  
_ Don't go that way _  
_ Remember, remember, December _  
_ Please remember,_  
_ Don't surrender..._

_ I remember us together _  
_ With a promise of forever _  
_ We can do this, fight the pressure _  
_ Please remember, December_

_ Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_  
_ Please remember, remember, December_  
_ We were so in love back then,_  
_ Now you're listening_  
_ To what they say _  
_ Don't go that way _  
_ Remember, remember, December _  
_ Please remember,_  
_ Don't surrender... _

And with that last note, everyone started clapping, whistling, and screaming my name. After that I walked towards my mom.

"That was great sweetie !"

"Thanks, mom,"

"So tell me... How is dani ?" How am I suppose to know. Since she and I weren't even that close anymore.

"Well, after Shane and I broke up, and you guys left... well we didn't talk that much," Now I was sad.

"Whose fault was it ?" Is she implying that it was my fault ?

"Well it was the whole break up thing, but the one thing that hurt me was that she told me that she would be on mi side if I didn't even choose her brother. She told me that we would be sisters forever, and she was the one that got away !"

"If she said that, and she didn't even do what she said, then she wasn't really your friend. And I am so sorry I have to tell you this.." Is that possible ?

"No mom, she was my best friend, she was probably like that because it was her brother." Yeah, I am sure that was why she was like that. But then a few days ago she was acting really weird... ... ... ..." Well mom, I am going to go to my room cause I am really tired from the whole trip. See ya tomorrow."

Well I didn't expect that my first day back would be like this. A party, almost kissing Logan, and singing, but oh well.

I hope tomorrow is better...

**Hope you guys liked and enjoyed this chapter ! **

**Please review. I wanna know what you guys think of this story.**

**I don't care if you guys say this story is bad, terrible, or good. I don't take bad reviews seriously.**

**If you have ideas... please tell me what they are. I would love to know.**

**Demi lovato - Remember December **

**Don't own anything.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is chapter 20 - How are you guys liking the story ?**

**Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

Three days later-

These three days have been awesome ! But at one point is not that awesome... ...

"Wake up !" Ughh. It was my dad.

"I don't wanna... go away." I whined

"You have to get up !"

"I'm tired. 5 more minutes."

My dad literally grabbed a cup of water with ice in it and spilled it all over my face. I was hoping that my first week back home would be wonderful, but instead I got my father to spill cold water in my face. Thanks a lot, dad !

"Why did you do that ?" I said finally awake. Of course that was going to work.

"To get you up !"

"Why do I have to get up ?"

" We have a meeting !"

"A MEETING AT," I turned around to see what time it was.." AT 7:30 IN THE MORING ? !" Who has meetings at this time ? It better be a good meeting..

"It better be important.. Let me just take a shower and change I'll be down there in 40 minutes."

"Don't take longer,"

"Don't be telling me how long I can take !" I told him with an evil look, that made him laughed.

45 minutes later -

I was heading downstairs, and then I heard familiar voices, but I quite wasn't sure who it was. Oh noooooo... ... ... ... .

"What are you'll doing here ?" I was totally shocked...

"We can't come and visit my best friend ?" Oh really... ...

"Since when am I you best friend again ?" I was serious... Does she really think am going back to being best friend with her. First she tells me that we were going to be sisters forever, then I break up with her brother and she stops talking to me, and then she comes back as my best friend ? "Now, if you excuse me I have to go away from you'll," And by 'You'll' I meant Dani, Justin, Jason, Nate, Caitlyn, and Shane. I cants believe they came..

"You don't have to go anywhere !" Really dad ?

"Yeah you don't have to go anywhere without your boyfriend !" What did Shane just say ?

"Say what now ?" I asked him shaking my head in confusion.

"Sweetie, since connect three and you are really famous around the world, we all agreed that you two should date, to get even more fans, and you guys will be the perfect Hollywood couple." My mom said in a simple regular voice.

"We ALL agreed ? I never agreed to anything ! And What is you problem ? Dad, how could you agree with this ?" I shouted at her, and then turned around to look at my dad.

"Well you have to !" My mom, which now she is my manger said. Is she serious ?

"Sorry, sweetie !" My dad said. Sorry is not going to cut it. Then I turned back to my mom.

"Are you serious mom ? First you tell me to stay with Logan and Now you are telling me that I have to date Shane ?" This is fucked up, and now I feel bad for thinking bad words... I also noticed that when I mentioned Logan's name, Shane rolled his eyes.

"Logan. Logan. Logan." Shane started saying. " Just get over him ! You told me that you loved me !" What's his problem, he is telling me all of this in a really bad and annoying tone. What happened to him...

"For get it, I am not going to be force to date you just for publicity !"

"If you don't I will have to cancel your whole tour, and all your television appearances," Forget what I said a few months ago... ... My mom is the worst mom of the history of moms.

"I. HATE. ALL. OF. YOU." And with that I got out of the house and since I have my drivers license I drove off to the house of someone who I thought I would never have to go to ... ... ... EVER...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Demi.

She and I have known each other for sooooo long that she would be the only one who could really help me with this. I could go to selena, but she is probably still sleeping, and I know Demi wakes up early.

I knocked on her door, and as I predicted she was awake.

"I cant believe you're here !" She said smiling. I really miss hanging with her, but thing happened. Anyways... I just smiled at her.

"I Have to talk to you,"

"Come on in..." We went to her living room, and I just started talking.

"So you know Shane and I were dating, but then we broke up, right ?"

"Yeah I know.. I just don't know the whole story,"

"I'll tell you later.. Anyways I came back three days ago, and this morning Shane and the others were there, and now they are forcing me to date him.."

"WHAT ? WHY ?"

"To get more publicity, and I don't wanna !"

"Well you don't have to. Tell them you are dating someone else !" As if that was easy.

"Like who ?"

"Beck... Niall... Max... ... ... or Logan ?" Yeah sure.

"I cant do that, I cant even ask them."

"Yes, you can. Find some one, and they will do you the favor !"

"My mom told me she that she would cancel everything in my calendar if I don't date Shane, so I have to do it." I was sad, but not completely... "I have no choice."

She gave me an unexpected hug. We haven't hugged for real in a really long long long time. I hugged her back.. Then we decided to go out for breakfast..

I have to admit, it felt nice talking to her again about my problems. I honestly never thought that could be possible again after everything that happened. I'm glad that we are talking again. I really hope we get to be close again..

But the real problem isn't over yet.

I have to date Shane, and logan will find out soon..

**Like this chapter ? hope you did.**

**Do you guys want Brogan together or Shridgit ?**

**What did you guys thought about that Demi and Bridgit conversation ?**

**Think they can be friends again ?**

**Sorry for taking a while to update ..**

**Don't own anything.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I have written this chapter like five times already, and every time I try to save it, it erases everything ! UGH !**

**Here is chapter 21, which by the way I never thought I could write more than 20 chapter... I'm surprised**

**Here we go... YAY !**

Bridgit's POV

Talking to demi was probably a good idea. We hadn't talked in a really really really longgggggggg time. I missed her a lot. I would always tell her everything. We spend the whole day together, with Selena, who joined us later that day. I told Selena what my parents were forcing m to do, and she told me the same thing Demi did. She told me to tell my parents that I was already dating someone else, but they would never believe me.

We were at the mall, and it was getting kind of late. I wanted to spend more time with them, so I asked them to stay over at my house, and they both said yes. It was really nice that it would be like the past. It was just three best friends hanging out. We did what normal people or normal best friends would do. We us to hang out every time we were free from work. Either I was with them or with Logan...

When we got to my house, there were a lot of cars parked. Some were from my aunts, uncles, older, cousins, some family friends, and Logan's car was there. It looks like my mom had everything planned out. I wonder if my step-dad and my step-mom know about this. Do they agree ? I didn't want to go in, like I said a lot of people were there and I am 100 percent sure that Shane and the others were there too.

"We can come later if you want ?" I think Demi noticed that I didn't want to go in.

"Nahh it's okay ! I bet that they are probably still going to be here when we come back." It's true. If my mom wanted me to say that I was dating Shane, she wouldn't let anyone leave until I came.

"We can eat dinner later in your room if you want to ?" Selena asked me.

"Yes, of course I don't want to be with all of them eating that would just be awkward."

"But are you sure you want to go in ?" Demi asked me again.

"Let's just go in, and head up stairs to my room, and I am not alone I have my two best friends with me !" Selena and Demi smiled at this.

"Really ? I am your best friend again ?" Demi asked me. I didn't know what to say. I stayed quiet for 30 seconds.

"Of course you are ! You guys aren't my best friend ! You both are my sisters !" The three of us hugged. Something we haven't done in a while.

When we went in, only a few people were there, the others were probably outside or some where else. Demi, Selena, and I just stood there. I didn't move, but I could see Logan and Shane. This was so uncomfortable, I just wanted to run away, but I couldn't.

"Hello," Is all I could say. Most of them said 'hello' or 'hi' back.

"Hey sweetie ! Where were you ?" My step-dad asked me. I was about to say something, but Demi interrupted me.

"We were with her boyfriend !" What now ? I gave demi the I-am-going-to-kill-you face, and she just mouthed back 'sorry'

"WHAT ?" Shane and Logan said at the same time. Now this was really awkward.

"Yeah, didn't you guys know ?" Now Selena was joining Demi's game...

"Wait, why are you with her ?" Danielle asked me.

"Cause she is my best friend ! Duh !"

"Not Selena, her," Danielle said pointing at Demi.

"Like I said she is my best friend !" I told her again. She looked upset, but it was her fault. She was the one that stopped talking to me in the first place.

"Bridgit Durpi' !" Oh oh that usually mean I'm in trouble. "Who are you dating ?"

"She is not going to tell you. You would ruin her relationship !" Demi told her.

"last thing I remember you were the one that ruined her relationship !" My mom shouted back.

"Mother please !" I quickly said right after she told that to demi.

"It's the truth ! Now who are you dating ?"

"I am not going to tell you !"

"Why not ?"

"You know what ? I am going to be upstairs with Demi and Selena ! Bye bye !" And with that demi, Selena and I were heading upstairs.

_In my room -_

"Why did you tell them that ?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand that my best friend that I just got back is being force to date someone she doesn't want too !" Demi told me." I want you to be happy with the person you want to be with." She told me. She was really being sincere here. " You may not trust me after everything that happened, but I do care about you and I want you to be happy.."

"I'm sorry... it's just that ..._ he_ was there," I told her looking down.

"He ? You mean Logan ?" Selena asked me.

"Yes, and now he probably thinks I have a boyfriend !" I don't want him to think that. We were getting so close ...

"Then text him.. tell him to come to your room, and explain it to him !" Demi suggested. I don't know... I'll just try.

_To: Logan_

_From: Bridgit _

_Hey... make any excuse, and come to my room. Please._

_-xx Bridgit_ xx-

I waited for him to answer and he replied with in 30 seconds..

_From: Logan_

_Give me 5 min... ... ... ... ... ... ... Love_

_you 3 :)_

_Xx Mitchell_ xX

"We're going to leave you two alone." Demi told me.

"We'll be back after 9:30 !" Selena said.

"Wait. Where are you'll going ?"

"To your other room.. Next door." Selena said.

"So your parents wont think that Logan is here with you," Demi said. She is truly a real friend.

"Thanks." And then they left.

2 minutes after they left Logan came in. He didn't even knock, but it's okay.

"Hey," I breathed out.

"What's this about you having another boyfriend ?" I don't want him to be mad...

"Look, I can explain.."

"You don't have too. I mean we are not dating anyways."

"I know... but I don't want you to think that I have another boyfriend. "

"Why? But first I want to apologize about what happened with -" I cut him off.

"That's the past Logan just forget it ..." I really didn't want to talk about that day.

"But I want to... and you probably still hate me, but -" I cut him off again.

"Really, that's the past. Can't you see that I don't want you to think that I am dating someone else because I ... I," I couldn't even say it.. I was really nervous about what he would think or say.

"You what ?" Logan said looking nervous about what I was going to say.

"I...I love you ! There I said it !" His face broke into a hue smile, which made m smile too.

"I love you," He said looking directly into my eyes. "But why did Demi say that you had a boyfriend ? And why did you and Selena kept going with that story ?"

"Well, you know Shane is back... and my mom is forcing me to ... to date him,"

"WHAT ? WHY IS SHE FORCING YOU ?"

"For publicity." That was so embarrassing coming from my mom.

"You said no, right ?"

"Of course I did, but she said that she would cancel everything on my calendar !"

"I can't believe it,"

"I don't wan to talk about that right now ! Tell me how you been ?"

"I'll tell you anything you want if you give me a hug," He said smiling seductively.

"Sure."

I walked to where he was, and I gave him a long hug. Once we pulled apart we got lost in each other's eyes. We were just staring at each other, and then he grabbed me face and he kissed me. I didn't pull back. I was enjoying this kiss so much.. No one could ever make me feel like this.

We didn't stop kissing for at least... I don't know, but it was for a long time. I couldn't even think. My brain wasn't thinking at all. Then we pulled apart.

"I love you," he whispered to me.

"I love YOU," I whispered back at him.

Everything was perfect, but then it hit me. I still was being force to date Shane.

**Like this chapter ?**

**Please review.**

**Sorry for taking long to update.**

**Like I wrote this like 6 times now.. it keeps erasing it.**

**So what do you guys think is going to happen next ?**

**Any guesses ?**

**Thanks at DanseChick for those really nice reviews. I really appreciate them, and they make me really happy.**

**Don't own anything.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Here we go...**

Logan's POV

Yesterday was bad and good. The bad ting was that I found out that Shane was back, and that Amy was making Bridgit date him. What kind of mother does that to their own daughter ? That is just sick. The good thing was that Bridgit told me that she loved me, and we kissed. That was one of the best moments of my life. Getting to kiss her again. Last time we kissed, was in New Zealand, and that was a long time ago.. But then it him me, Bridgit still had to date Shane.

"Hey !" I walked In the living room were Mrs. Knight, Katie, and the guys where. I was all smiles.

"Someone is happy today," Katie told me.

"Why wouldn't I be happy ?" Well not leaving out that Bridgit has to date Shane.

"Well the love of your life ex boyfriend is here trying to get her back !" Really Kendall ? Is he trying to ruin my day or something ?

"Yeah..." I looked down but then I looked up again." But yesterday Bridgit told me that she loves me, and we kisses !" I was happy again. They all got huge smiled in their faces when I said this. The all loved Bridgit that's why they were happy.

"So are you two dating again ?"

"No." I was sad again.

"What ? But she told you that she loved you," James told me disappointed at my response.

"I know but her mom is making her date Shane !" Even when I say his name makes me mad.

"WHAT ?! How can they do that to my little sister ? She is eighteen already !" James was a little overprotective to his love ones, and he really cares about bridgit those two use to get along really well.

"I know, but her mom is still making her !" I was still sad and angry now.

"Why ?" Mrs. Knight asked me. "Amy was not like that."

"She is making her do this for publicity." Those words are just so sick.

"But bridgit has AMAZING fans, and she has A LOT !" Kendall was right. Bridgit has a lot of Fans.

"Yeah, but she was gone for a long time, and since Shane and his brothers have a band, Connect 3, and they are really famous here." They are really famous here in the USA and other countries.

"Yeah, I've heard their music before," Katie said. "Who would say 'no' to them ?"

"KATIE !" All of us shouted at her.

"It's the truth ! They are all hot !" Katie said defending herself.

"You know what Katie ? You are no longer my favorite." I told her. She stuck her tongue out at me, which made me want to laugh, but I didn't.

I didn't know what was going to happen...

2 days later

I haven't seen Bridgit in two days since we were in her room. I don't know what happened with the whole 'she has to date shane' thing. Today I will probably get to see her since today both of our families get together with some of the other families.

At Bridgit's house -

We knocked and Bridgit's step mother answered the door. We were the first ones to get there. We went in the living room, and no one was there. Well only the service people.

" Take a sit," Angela offered.

" So where is everyone ?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Well Franco said that he is on his way, Amy and Bob went to pick up Charlie from her play date, My girls are also on their way, Justin, PJ, Bridgit, Gabe, Max, Caitlyn, Shane and his brothers are all in the auditorium." Shane and Bridgit in the same room ? Know I see what happened this two days. It's obvious that they are dating. They are probably singing since they are in the auditorium. The Dupri's house is huge, they even have a place to watch movies like in the actual movie theater.

" Hey guys !" Now everyone was here.

"Hello," we greeted back.

"So where are Bridgit and the other ones ?" Amy asked. Well doesn't she know ? I mean she should know that she is with the guys she is forcing her to date !

"They said that they were going to the auditorium to sing. You know singing is their life's !" Angela answered.

"Well why don't we go and see what they are doing or singing !" Bob suggested.

All of the others agreed, and we went to the auditorium.

When we got to the auditorium, Bridgit was singing a song and she was dancing with all the guys and... Shane.

It just made me so jealous that she was dancing with him.

Bridgit was moving her hands in the words 'Breath me in, breath me out,' which went along with the song, and Shane was next to her dancing in the same words, but instead it looked like he was actually doing what the song was saying... ... I shouldn't of come

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
_ The music's got me going_  
_ Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
_ No stop until the morning_  
_ Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
_ You know I'm ready for it_  
_ For it, for it_  
_ Yeah_

_ Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
_ The music's got me going_  
_ Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
_ No stop until the morning_  
_ Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
_ You know I'm ready for it_  
_ For it, for it!_  
_ Yeah!_

At this point they were all clapping to the beat. It was a really energetic song and danceable.

Bridgit was dancing with Jason and Shane. Like I said I got so jealous. I mean I know that they are forcing her to dste him, but I wasn't pretty sure id they were forcing her to dance with him. If your dating for publicity then you should be out in the look, not dancing in your house, with the person you have to date.

_ I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_  
_ All night long_  
_ Baby, slow down the song_  
_ And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"_  
_ All night long_  
_ Baby, slow down the song_

_ Oh oh oh oh_  
_ Yeah, baby, slow down the song_  
_ Oh oh oh oh_  
_ Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

Once they finished singing Shane hugged Bridgit, and Bridgit hugged back. After that Bridgit left to the back, and the others told us that she had to go somewhere.

"She had to go somewhere," Justin told us.

"Where?" Franco asked.

"Demi called her saying that she needed her help !"

And with that we went back to the living room.

I still can't believe that Demi and Bridgit are friends again, but I am happy for the both of them.

I needed to talk to Bridgit. I want to know what had happened, but it was impossible. Everyone was here. I don't even know if she would tell me or not.

I am going to find a way to talk to her.

**I know I said that I would finish this yesterday, but my friend that got in an accident died, and well you know I' sad. He was the only guy that was closer to me, and he was the only one I could trust. Rest In Peace.**

**In other news I also hurt my foot, now I cant walk. Yeah, I was playing around with my brother. **

**Anyways did you guys like this chapter ?**

**What do you think is going to happen next ?**

**Did you guys see the Teen Choice Awards 2013 ? It was AWESOME. I LOVED IT when Demi performed, and Nick played the drums and at the end you can see Kevin, Danielle, Joe, and Blanda all standing up clapping for her. It must of been really awkward. Even though Demi didn't sing the full song it was still awesome. She sang Made in the USA.**

**Don't own anything.**

**Slow down- Selena gomez ( Part of it )**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

Today was a family get together, and I totally forgot about it. I was with Shane and the others in the auditorium singing and dancing. I was totally into dancing with Shane that I forgot about everyone else. Not to mention that Logan and the rest came in when I was dancing with Shane and Jason..

I didn't even want to turn around and look at them.

I just couldn't.

I wanted to get out.

Good thing that Demi called me. She said that she needed my help for something ... I don't know. It doesn't change anything though I had to go ack home at any time...

"Hey ! How can I help you ?" I asked demi.

"I made that up... sorry. I know today was family get together cause my mom was going later. Your mom called her. Anyways.. I knew you were going to be with Shane and that Logan was going to be there..." Wow demi ... She is really trying to being close friends to me again...

"I love you demi ! You and Selena are the best !" I hugged her.

"Was everyone there already ?"

"Well... I totally forgot that today was 'family get together day' and I was in the auditorium with Shane and his brothers, Danielle, and Justin... and who ever else was there. The point is Logan came and the others came in, and I was dancing with Shane, and I got really nervous, and thank you for calling me, and -" I took a really big breath. "Thank you for getting me out of there..."

"Don't worry... So what are you going to do ?"

"I don't know ... When I was dancing with Shane, every time I met his eyes, it was just like I was falling for him again, but I - I - I don't know."

"The real question you should ask your self is if you were over Shane ?" That got me thinking for a while... Sure I didn't want to date him again, but.. I don't know is I was over him, but I love Logan...

"Yes... No... Yes... I don't know ! I'm freaking out !" I didn't know what I was feeling.

"Calm down... We'll figure this out... let's see... Who makes you feel special ?"

"Logan."

"Who did you miss more ? Logan when you were in New Zealand ? Or Shane when you came back ?" I swallowed.

"Logan."

"Who did you taught was going to be with you forever ?"

"Logan."

"Who do you dream more often ?"

"What does dreaming have to do with this ?" I asked her freaking out again..

"Just answer it !" Now she was freaking out..

"Logan."

"Who do you parents prefer ?"

"I am pretty sure that they like Logan, better," Well I don't know about mom...

"Who do your brothers and sisters prefer ?"

"Justin likes Shane better, and the others Logan." Justin has always like Shane ever since we met him... But my other step brothers and sisters prefer Logan.

"There's your answer !"

"What ?" I asked confused.

"Most of your answers were Logan. ALL OF YOUR ANSWERS WERE LOGAN !"

"So you are saying that I like Logan better ? And you figure this out by asking questions ?"

"Yes."

" Well... let me tell you something... I do love Logan.." well that wasn't what I was going to say, but it worked out.

Demi just laughed and gave me a hug...

"Girls... You guys want to leave with me ? You can leave your car here if you want Bridgit ?!" Demi's mom asked us.

"Yeah... I'll leave with you'll.."

When we got to my house, Demi's mom went in, and Demi and I stayed outside for a moment.

"I don't want to go in..." I whined

"We don't have to !"

"But.. what do we do then ?"

"Let's go to the back, and get in the pool..."

"But my swimsuits are in my room !" I think that was pretty obvious.

"I have some in my car."

"Really ?" I didn't believe her. Is she serious ?

"Yes, I do ! Let's go !" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car.

We changed, and then we went to the pool. The temperature was really hot, and it was April... Which also mean that in 4 moths I turn 19. I wasn't really that excited about it. I just didn't want to get old.. And it's not even that old anyways.

We got in the pool, and the water was freaking cold. But I don't care..

"THIS IS SO COOL !" Demi practically screamed.

"Shut up ! They are going to know we are here !"

"Well.. it didn't took long for them to find font out.."

"Why are you girls in the pool ?" My step dad asked me...

This was so awkward. Logan was there. Shane was there. Everyone was there. I didn't want to say anything.

"Well... It is really..."

"Really," Demi also said

"Really," Me.

"Really hot," Demi.

"Yeah, so why not get in the pool ?"

"That's a great idea ! Everyone come out side." My mom told them...

No no no no no... What is she doing ? She is just making this really awkward...

"Dudes !" Demi shouted at Gabe and Max who decided to jump to the pool.

"They ruined our peaceful moment..." I whispered to demi.

"Totally .."She whispered back.

"Should we get out of here ?" We kept whispering..

"No. Don't run away from them.." She is totally right.

Even though Demi was right... I wanted to get the hell out of here. I couldn't stand seeing Logan there. Tori's family was here, so that means that tori is her, which also means that she is with Logan right now ! I am going to die... ... ...! At this moment Logan and Tori left to the front yard...

"I'm going to get out !" I told demi.

"Yeah... me too !"

We got out and into the house really quickly and I took a shower and I changed quickly.. I had something to do...

"Can I borrow some of your clothes ?" Demi asked me.

"Yeah, you know were everything is ! I'll be right back.."

"Were are you going ?" She asked me suspicious.

"I have to go talk to some one." I just smiled and got out of the room.

I went downstairs, and I went to the front of the house were I saw Logan and Tori.. Dam it ! I am so jealous.. They didn't see me walking towards them...

"Logan ?" I called him, and he turned around, and smiled.

"Yeah ?"

"Can we talk ?"

"Can't you see that he is with me ?" Tori said getting a little mad I think.

"And cant you under stand that I need to talk to him ?" I asked her.

"Well... he doesn't want to talk to you. He doesn't love you anymore he loves me." Now she want to play... ... ... " And aren't you dating Shane ? Anyways... Like I said Logan doesn't love you."

"Are you sure about that ?" I asked her getting mad. Logan was just there, and he didn't even know what to say cause he didn't say anything.

"Can you prove that he still loves you ? She asked me.

I turned to look at Logan who was jut standing there... His eyes met mine and it was... It was ... love. He didn't say anything...

"See.. he doesn't love you ! He can't even say anything, and you can't prove it. You can't prove that he still loves you !" That's what she thinks...

"Are you sure that I can't prove it ?"

"Of course you can't ! Cause he can't even say it !"

Okay... now she was getting on my very last freaking nerve.

"Prove it ! Prove me that Logan loves you." Fine if that is what she wants.

I turned to were Logan was again, and I walked towards him. I was really close to his face now...

"I love you and only you." I whispered to him.

Then I kissed him ! Yeah that's right ! I was the one that kissed him. I heard tori gasped, but that didn't stop me. For a moment there, I thought logan was going to pull away, but he didn't and he kissed back.

The kiss was so passionate.

His arms were in my waist, and my arms were around his neck.

When we pulled apart, Logan gave me I huge smile, which made me smile even bigger.

"I love you." He told me.

I turned around to see Tori just standing there surprised.

"Need more prove ?" I told her still holding on to Logan.

"I hate both of you !"

"We love you too, sweetie !" I smiled at her.

And with that she got in her car and left...

"Were you really jealous of her ?" Logan asked me.

"Of course I was. I saw you with her, and I just wanted to die, and well she is not ugly."

"She may not be ugly, but you are irreplaceable."

"You are the sweetest."

"You wanted to talk to me ?"

"Yeah... I cant be without you. I love you,"

"But you're with -" I cut him off.

"But I love you."

"Your mom will make you be with Shane,"

"I love you... I am not going to date Shane at all. I really don't care if dating him is good publicity. I don't care if my mom cancels my tour, show appearances, or anything else cause all that matters to me is that you are with me,"

"Well in that case... This may not be the perfect moment or place, but will you... ... ... be my girlfriend ?" Oh my god... I was dying of happiness inside. Yes, of course I wanted to be his girlfriend.

I kiss him again...

"Does that answer your question ?"

"Not really .." He said laughing.

I kissed him again.

"How about now ?"

He said no again, so I punched his arm..

This time I kissed him again, and it was a really long kiss...

"That answers my question !" he told me with his arms still in my waist..

"Don't worry about anything else..."

"But-" I cut him off again.

"Let's just make the rest of the day you and me !"

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you more..."

"That's not possible. You cant love me more than I love you."

"It is totally possible..."

The rest of the day was good. Logan and I left and we went to different places. Good thing we didn't ran into paparazzi !

This was one of the best days ever...

Now ... one problem.. I have to face my mom.

Logan and I went back to my house, and everyone was gone. He got out of the car, and we went to one of the big tall trees..

"Just take my car," I think Kendall or one of the other guys took Logan's car.

"Are you sure ?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

" I love you." I kissed him.

We kissed really passionate like tonight was the last night we had together.

"Night."

"Goodnight. Love you."

I kissed him, then he left..

When I went in to my house, my two moms and two dads were waiting there for me.

"Where have you been ? " My dad asked me.

"It's really late !" My mom told me.

"I was with ... with.. Logan," I breathed out.

"With Logan ?" My step dad asked me

"Yes, with Logan."

"Why ? You have a boyfriend. You are dating Shane !" My step mom told me.

"Which you'll are making me date !" I whisper shouted at them..

"Whoa.. slow down there.. they are making you ?" He didn't know ?

"Yes."

"Bridgit.. you have to stop seeing Logan." My mom told me. how does she expect me to do that ?

"Mom, Logan and I are dating and I don't care if you cancel my tour, or anything else. I really don't care."

"AMY ! You are going to let bridgit do whatever she want to do with her personal life !" My step dad told her.

"Thanks father, you are the only one who doesn't agree with this... I really appreciate that.."

"Of course sweetie. No daughter of my is going to be force to date anyone !" I hugged him.

" You better not come whining to me when you don't have fans.." My mom warned me.

My dad didn't say anything at all. I couldn't believe him...

I just went up to my room... Demi was in my bed. I didn't want to wake her up, so I'll just tell her everything that happened tomorrow.

**You guys like this chapter ?**

**Now this is the longest chapter... YAY**

**Sorry I didn't up date earlier. I had to go to school registrations.**

**What do you think is gonna happen next ?**

**Review please..**

**Don't own anything...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Here we go...**

Logan's POV

Today was awesome. It was one of my best days ever ! Bridgit and I got back together. It's something that I didn't know was going to happen anytime soon. She told me that she loved me only, and the part that made me happy was that she knew that i loved her.

Can you believe she was jealous of Tori ? I couldn't.

"Where have you been, mister ?" Mrs. Knight asked me. Have they been waiting for me ?

"I was with Bridgit !" I said happily.

"Bridgit ?" James asked surprised.

"Yeah... we got back together !"

"Oh my god ! oh my god ! oh my god !" Carlos seemed really happy. he was jumping up and down again.

"Oh yeah ! Bridgit is my sister again..." James really excited.

"Two sisters ! That's awesome !" Kendall told me.

"But doesn't she have to date Shane ?" Thanks for ruining my moment Katie.

"Yes, but she told me that she is not going to date him, even if her mom cancels her tour or anything else."

"That means I have a chance with Shane !" I heard Katie murmured.

"Uh no you don't !" I old her, and she gave me the I-am-going-to-kill-you look.

"Shut up !"

"Okay everyone... let's go to sleep."

I couldn't actually sleep. I was really happy.

I mean bridgit and i are back together...

I wonder what her parents told her... I have to wait till tomorrow..

**Bridgit's POV Next** day

I woke up the next morning, and Demi was already awake..

"Good morining," I yawned.

"Morning."

"What time is it ?" Still sleepy...

"Um... 8:30 a.m." Well of course it's a.m. "Tell me where you went yesterday !" She was so anxious to know.

"Well let's just say that I have a boyfriend that I am not being force to date !" I said happily.

"What do you mean ?"

"Logan and I are dating !"

"Oh my god ! How ?" She hugged me.

"Well yesterday i saw Logan with Tori, and I got jealous and Blah blah blah whatever, I told Logan that I loved him, and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes, and i am really happy right now and -" I took a breath. " I need to talk slower."

"Yeah you do !" She laughed.

I may be happy, but there is still one thing I have to do... ... ... ... ... Talk to Shane.

Logan called me, and asked me if I wanted to go out for breakfast , and I said yes. He picked me up and then he started driving.

"So... ... ... have you talked to Shane or to your parents ?" Logan asked me.

"I talked to my parents... mom wasn't happy at all, but I told her that I didn't care."

"What did she say ?"

"To not come whining to her when I don't have fans..."

"She said that ?"

"Believe it or not... She did."

When we got to the restaurant, the place was full with paparazzi. How did they know ? Or was someone else that was famous here ? Logan got out of the car first, and came to open the door for me, and grabbed my hand. We had to walk across the street, and like I said the paparazzi were there.

_"Logan, are you and Bridgit back together ?"_

_"Bridgit, weren't you dating Shane Gray ?"_

_"How about you Logan ? What about Tori ?"_

_"Are you'll planning on getting married ?"_

_"Are you two engaged ? "_

_"Bridgit, did Logan propose to you ?"_

_"Do your parents know that you two are back together ?"_

_"When did you get back together ?"_

_"Guys, can we take a picture of you two ?"_

We didn't say anything at all, we were just smiling at them, and I winked at some of them. We went in the restaurant, and thank god that there weren't a lot of people there...

At least the paparazzi can't come in..

"You okay ?" He asked me.

"Yeah. You ?"

"Yeah me too."

"It was crazy out there !"

"Yeah.. it was. Someone must of told them that we were coming here cause no other celebrity is here." Logan told me looking around the restaurant.

"You told someone ?"

"No, did you ?"

" Well.. I told my nonna that I was coming with you, she must of told my mom.." If it was her I am going to kill her.

"Don't worry about it. It's been worse remember when we were at the park ?" Of course I do. I was with you...

"Yeah, I remember." I laughed.

We went to sit down at the table, and we order our food...

"Orange juice, please." I told the girl who was taking our order, and flirting with Logan...

"Same, please." Logan told her.

"Okay.. I will be right back." Well she didn't leave she was standing there staring at Logan..

"Are you going to get us our drinks ?" I asked her annoyed by her.

"Was Bridgit Dupri' getting jealous again." Logan asked me, which made me smacked his arm. "Ouch.. what was that for ?"

"Don't be flirting with other girls in front of me !" I told him pointing my one of my fingers at him, which made him laugh. He leaned over and kiss me.

"I love you."

"I'm not pretty sure about that .." I told him, but I was totally lying.

"Hey ! You should believe in me.. I love you I love you I love you I love you," He started telling me.

"Well I love you more..." We were about to kiss again, but the waitress showed up, and Logan laughed.

"Hahaha so funny."

"I love you too."

We ate then we hung out a little bit...

XXX

"Shane ? I need to talk to you,"

"About ?"

"Look.. you are an amazing guy, but I think you need to know that Logan and I are dating.." He looked hurt by what I just said. He needed to know...

"What ?" He breathed out. " Your mom is going to make you break up with him and date me !" Now he was getting an attitude..

"I already talked to her, and I told her that i don't care about anything she thinks !" Now i was the one raising my voice.

"I taught you were over him !"

"Well I wasn't !" We were both shouting at each other.

He grabbed my elbow, and pulled me closer to him, and he put his lips on mine, and I was just trying to pull away, but i couldn't he was too strong.

"Shane ! Let me go !" I told him trying hard to pull away, but I couldn't. "Shane ! Please let go !" he wouldn't even let me breath. He kept on kissing me, and I just tried to pull away, but I couldn't.

Then someone pulled him away from me...

"DON"T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU ! YOU UNDERSTAND ME ?" no no no no... It was Logan. I didn't want to see what was going to happen...

He threw Shane in the ground, and he was punching him. Shane was trying to get up, but he couldn't. Then they both started hitting each other. I just wanted them to stop. I didn't want to see anyone get hurt. The good thing is that we were in my house.. No paparazzi or cameras.

"LOGAN STOP ! SHANE STOP !" I Shouted at them, but they wouldn't.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT !" Logan shouted at him.

"LOGAN PLEASE LET HIM GO ! " I shouted at him. "SHANE STOP !"

Both of them were standing hitting each other, so I went and stood in between them. Shane tried to move towards Logan, but I stopped him before he could. Then I turned around to look at Logan.

"Please... just stop." Then I turned to Shane, "What is the matter with you ?"

"I'm.. I'm sorry." And that was the last thing he said before left. Then i turned back to Logan who was bleeding from his nose and mouth.

"Are you okay ?" He asked me.

"Yes, are you okay ? You don't look okay at all..." He let out a small laugh.

"I'm okay."

"Let's go inside to clean the blood..." I don't like seeing Logan like this...

When we got inside, the only two people that where there were my mom and Charlie.

"Oh my god ! What happened ? I just got here,"

"This," I pointed to Logan's face, "This happens when you force your daughter to date someone she doesn't want to !" I told her.

"What ?" She asked me confused...

"Just please help me get the alcohol to clean him," She left to get the things to the closet.

"Loooggan ?" Charlie said.

"Yes princess ?" I just love how Logan and my step sister and brothers get along so well..

"Are you okay ?" She asked him

"Of course I am sweetie." Logan hugged her and kissed her forehead, which put a HUGE smile on my face.

"Why are you bleeding ?" Charlie asked in her little kid voice.

"Charlie, I think you are asking a lot of questions baby girl ! " I told her.

My mom came back with everything.

"Here." she told me hanging me the things.

"Thank you." She helped me clean him, but he was whining too much.

"It hurts !" He told me grabbing my hand thightly.

"Well... What do you want me to do ?"

He raised his eye brows at me. I knew what he wanted, so i just gave him a quick kiss in his cheek..

"Better... ... ... ... No no no no Not better Not better !" He started cmplaing again.

"Here have this." Charlie gave him a lollipop, which made me laugh.

XXX

"Are you sure your okay?" Logan asked me for the seventh time.

"Yes... You know what ? I should be the one asking you. You already asked me like a lot of times.." He let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry ab-" I cut him off..

"Don't worry about it. Shane should of thought about it before he grabbed me like that."

"It's just that I... ... I saw him forcing you, and I lost it."

"I love you."

"I love YOU." he said raising his eye brows in the word 'YOU.'

He kissed me and I kissed him back...

I didn't know what was going to happen with Shane now...

I am a little scare to talk to him now...

**Like this chapter ? **

**Hope you did ?**

**What do you guys think is going to happen next ?**

**Review ?**

**So i just saw this video in YouTube of Nick hugging Demi, and Demi looking at Joe, then she gave him a high five cause she won an award at the Teen Choice Awards ... It was so cute, but Blanda, Joe's girlfriend was there...**

**Don't own anything.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Here we go...**

Bridgit't POV - Three days after he incident -

"I don't want you to talk to him." Logan told me. Seriously he told me that like a thousand times already.

"Look.. I told you that I'm not going to talk to him... I promise you that I wont talk to him...Stop worrying." I told him giving him a quick kiss.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm going to be okay... ... ... ... ... I love you !" I told him. We were in my room just talking and cuddling, and maybe kissing a little bit.

"I love you..." He started kissing me.

This was kiss was so much different than the others. This was sooooo much passionate. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer to me, so he could get on top of me, and he did. He started kissing my neck, which is what I remembered Shane doing, but this was different... It was Logan the love of my life.

The kiss were getting deepened and deepened, and everything felt so good... ... Then he stopped kissing me for a moment.

"I love you... Forever," He told me.

"I love you, always," I pulled him again to kiss me, and right when thing were getting pretty hot, someone knocked, and we quickly sat up. We check that our hair wasn't messed up, so they wouldn't suspect anything. "Come in." It was my dad.

"Are you guys coming to have dinner with us ?" I didn't even notice that it was 7:00 p.m. already. Time flies quickly...

"Umm.. No, Logan invited me to his house. " And btw, there is no way I am eating dinner with them. Nate, Caitlyn, Danielle, Justin, Jason, and possibly Shane and their parents were going to be there. I don't want to even be close to Shane. Nate and I are cool, we kept talking, but not with the others. Not even Justin that for crying out loud he is my brother. He prefers Shane, and always has.

He doesn't like Logan because of what happened... But he just doesn't get it.

"Yeah, we're having dinner over there."

"Okay. See you later sweetie,"

"Kay dad..."

"I think we should go already," Logan told me.

"Yeah let's go..."

At Logan's house...

"Mrs. Knight, how lovely to see you," I greeted her.

"I missed you, Bridgit. You haven't come over here in so long. How you been ?" She asked me while she gave me a hug.

"Great. I miss you too. How have you been ?"

"Fantastic now that I know that you and Logan are back together !" I am really happy that se is happy that Logan and I are together again..

"SISTER !" Carlos, James and Kendall came running to me. Carlos picked me up, and started spinning me around.

"Put my girl down, Carlos..." Logan told him.

"Why is Logie bear jealous ?" Carlos asked him as James, Kendall, and Katie hugged me.

"Shut up !" Logan smacked Carlos arm, which made me laugh.

Ever since Logan and I started dating is being like this. They were all protective of me... Especially James. He is wayyyyy way wayyyyyyy over protective.

"So where's Shane ?" Katie asked me. Why would she asked me about him ? I got really nervous and I think Logan noticed.

"Katie..." He warned her.

"What I just want to date him," That's why she was asking me...

"He is all yours !" I told her.

"Can I have his number ?" She kept asking me... which made me laugh.

"I would... But I deleted him from my contacts and I don't remember his number," I told her, while she got an angry look on her face. Made me laugh even more...

"Well asked him for his number for me ? Please," She gave me the puppy look.

"That is inpossible, and don't give me that look is not going to work on me," I told her.

"Ugh."

After that conversation, we ate, talked a little bit, then Logan took me home.

"You know they love you." He told me.

"An I love all of them." I really do.

"But they don't love you as much as I do.."

We were about to kiss, but someone decided to show up.. What is it with people interrupting good moments ?

"What are you doing here ?" Logan asked.

"Calm down.." I told him grabbing one of his shoulders.

"I came here to apologize." Shane said.

"Don't worry about it," I told him. I just wanted him to leave. He tried to touch me, but Logan stopped him.

"Don't. Touch. Her," He warned him.

"I'm sorry, Bridgit !" Now he was looking at me..

"It's okay ! Can you please leave now..." I tried to be nice. I didn't have to tell him twice he just left..

"If he ever tries to touch you again just tell me."

"Logan.. you have to stop worrying."

"How do you want me to not worry after what happened ?"

"I'm pretty sure he is not going to do that again... He just came to apologize."

"You're defending him ? You are taking his side... ! " He was getting louder..

"I'M NOT ! I'm just telling you... ... ... I'm going to be okay. I promised you I wouldn't talk to him anymore, and I'm keeping that promise... You don't have to worry." He didn't change the look he had on his face..." You don't believe me do you ?" How can he not trust me ? " I don't even know how we're dating if you cant even trust me !"

"Are you saying that we -"

"No." I knew what he was going to ask me.. "All I'm saying is that you need to trust me... I wont let him get close to me. I promise." I assured him holding on to his waist, but then I let go of him when... " Do you even believe me ?"  
...

He didn't say anything or even answer me.

"You know what ? I'll talk to you tomorrow," I kissed his cheek, and started walking away, but he stopped me.

"I'm sorry." I just shook my head.

"We'll talk tomorrow," I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. " I love you... goodnight."

"I love you."

I went up to my room, and I just wanted to cry.

How can he not even trust me..

I'm pretty sure he did, but it was just his jealousy and everything that happened with Shane.

He has never doubted me before... Like I said I'm pretty sure he is just jealous.

**Like this chapter ?**

**I decided to write a small fight for Bridgit and Logan... Hope you liked it.**

**What do you think is gonna happen next ?**

**Don't own anything .**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Here we go...**

Logan's POV

I feel like such an IDIOT right now. I just got jealous... ... ... ... ... ... ...I don't doubt Bridgit is just that I don't want to loose her again. I thought we were going to break up after she told me that how could we even be dating if I didn't trust her. My heart was destroyed when I heard those words, but I just thank god we didn't break up.

"Hey... Why do you look so down ?" Mrs. Knight asked me.

"I had an argument with Bridgit..."

"You guys just got together, and you're already fighting ? What happened ?"

"Well, remember that I told you about the incident with shane ?"

"Yeah.."

"When I went to leave Bridgit to her house, Shane was there, and he apologized. You know how I get, so after that I told Bridgit that if he ever touches her again to tell me, and she told me not to worry and whatever... She told me that if I believed her and I didn't answer me. Also she told me how I didn't trust her, and we ended in an argument."

"Sweetie... You have to trust her. She is your girlfriend. If you are worried that she is going to cheat on you or hang out with Shane, then you just have to talk to her# Don't ruin your perfect relationship with her. Show her that you do trust her..." She was right. I cant ruin my perfect relationship with her. Bridgit is the love of my life.

"Thanks momma knight."

"Don't worry about it. Now go to sleep. Love you." She kissed my cheek.

"Love you too momma knight," Then she left,

The next day...

Bridgit's POV

"What if they ask me if Logan and I are back together ?" I asked my mom. We were having a radio interview with Ryan and he is always asking me everything... ... LIKE EVERYTHING...

"Well you decide on that," She is still not thrilled with the idea of Logan and I being back together..

Then my phone started ringing.

_Incoming Call_

_Logan._

_I took a deep breath and then answered._

_"Hey," I answered happily. Sure we had an argument last night, but I don't want to be mad at him... It breaks my heart._

_"Hey love... we need to talk."_

_"Sure, but I cant right now. I have radio interview."_

_"When are you going to finish ?"_

_"I'm not gonna be free till 4:30... Sorry." It was 2:45 already so it's not that long._

_"Don't worry about it. Are you going on air right now ?"_

_"No, I have ..um.. 10 minutes,"_

_"Is it Ryan ?"_

_"Yes." I let out a laugh._

_"You know he is probably going to ask you if we're dating, right ?"_

_"Yes, I know. Do you want me to answer yes or no ?"_

_"Tell everyone we're dating ! They'll know I love you,"_

_"Are you sure ?" _

_"Yes."_

_"I have to go get set... I'll call you later."_

_"Call me when you are done with everything. I love you."_

_"I love you... bye."_

6 minutes later -

_"Hey everybody with are On Air with Bridgit Dupri' ! God, She had to wake up really early today to go to the studio, and get everything done. How are you feeling ?" Ryan asked me._

_"Well.. you know not so great ! I had to wake up really early in when I was in New Zealand, and now I have to get up early here too."_

_"So you don't like to wake up early ?"_

_"Not at all." We both laughed. " But I did wake up early and I did my work out." I joked._

_"No you did not !"_

_"No I'm just kidding. I'm joking with you," We laughed again._

_"Waking up at 5:30 and having to shower and do other things is a total bummer. Then when you go outside is all dark and cold."_

_"Well.. it's all about the work," Ellen K., Ryan's partner, said. "What do you like to do when you wake up really early ?"_

_"I usually have a coffee, and I like to do meditation," It's true._

_"I like meditation ! Tell me about it ?" Ryan told me._

_"I don't do it often is only when I am stressed out or I have problems with work."_

_"Yeah.. I should start doing that.."_

_"Is helpful,"_

_"Now, there are some questions that you and I both know I have to ask." He game me a smile also with a serious look."_

_"I'm scared now ..."_

_"Bridgit you have been spotted with your ex boyfriend, Logan."_

_"Yes."_

_"Now are you two back together ? Cause I know that girls don't hang with their exes."_

_"Well.. He is an amazing guy,"_

_"But are you two back together ?" I didn't know what to answer I got nervous.. "I'm pretty sure that everyone wants Brogan back !"_

_I just love it that the fans calls us Brogan. It's funny and cute._

_"So are you back together with him ?" he kept asking me._

_Again I took a deep breath._

_"Yes." I breathed out._

_"Oh my god !" Ellen got really excited. Way wayyyyyyyyyyyy more excited than Carlos._

_"Now you do know that he went out with Victoria ?" Tori is a singer and actress too._

_"Yeah I did."_

_"They were some reports that Said that you dated Shane Gray from connect three, is that true ?" Ellen asked me. I don't wanna lie..._

_"Yes, we dated for like a month,"_

_"Didn't work out ?" Ellen kept asking me. Why did he had to bring up Shane ?_

_"Not really... Well.. we took a break and then we never did get back together," I answer her._

_"Good cause I like you better with Logan," Ryan told me which made me laugh._

_"Yeah... He I incredible, amazing, sweet, and I could keep going for hours, but I can't... ... I love him,"_

_"Aww," Ellen said closing her eyes. "I just love, love. You two seem really happy together in those pictures."_

_"We are really happy,"_

_"Okay now that is clear let's talk about your new album... Nobody knew you were releasing an album, right ?" Ryan asked me._

_"No one knew, "_

_"That's awesome...This probably gave heart attacks to you fans, which by the way is your first single, Heart Attack, I'm I right ?"_

_"I think you are, I really don know," I was joking again. " Nahh, I'm just kidding it is called Heart Attack and it's my new single."_

_"What's the album's name ?"_

_"You know what... I am just allowed to release Heart Attack, so I can't say anything abut the album really.. But I can say that is going to be awesome, and when it come out go an buy it !" I was really hyper right now. Ryan's show is one of my favorites._

_"Fine." He whined. Made me laugh more. "Okay I'm about to play 3 minutes and 37 seconds of Heart attack !"_

_"Which are going to be the best minutes and second of your life !" I told them, and they laughed._

_"But first tell me about the song,"_

_"The song is about falling in love and like taking that risk, but she's terrified. I mean I'm terrified... Well anyways, I think everyone comes to a point where they feel very vulnerable when falling in love and that's what I'm talking about."_

_"Fantastic. I'm pretty sure everyone is going to love it.."_

_"Thank you, Ryan."_

_"Welcome... Here we go.. Heart Attack !" He looked excited too._

Then the song started playing...

_Puttin' my defences up_  
_ 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_ If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

_ Never put my love out on the line_  
_ Never said yes to the right guy_  
_ Never had trouble getting what I want_  
_ But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_  
_ When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_ Won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_ But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_ Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you_  
_ Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand_

_ You make me glow, _  
_ But I cover up, won't let it show, _  
_ So I'm puttin' my defenses up_  
_ 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_ If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack _  
_ I think I'd have a heart attack _  
_ I think I'd have a heart attack _

_ Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_ When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
_ And every time I try to be myself_  
_ It comes out wrong like a cry for help_  
_ It's just not fair_  
_ Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
_ I gasp for air_  
_ It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_ But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_ Paint my nails and wear perfume, for you, _  
_ Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand_

_ You make me glow, _  
_ But I cover up, won't let it show, _  
_ So I'm puttin' my defenses up_  
_ 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_ If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack _  
_ I think I'd have a heart attack _  
_ I think I'd have a heart attack _

_ The feelings got lost in my lungs_  
_ They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_ And there's no one else to blame_  
_ So scared I take off and I run_  
_ I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_ And I burst into flames_

_ You make me glow, _  
_ But I cover up, won't let it show, _  
_ So I'm puttin' my defenses up_  
_ 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_ If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack _  
_ I think I'd have a heart attack (Heart attack)_  
_ I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_ I think I'd have a heart attack_

_ I think I'd have a heart attack _

"That was Heart Attack by the beautiful Bridgit."

"Aww thank you." he laughed

"Thank you for coming Bridgit !"

"Anytime my friend !"

"Thanks everybody... and we are off !"

I still had to do other work before I could go see Logan... ... ... This day is sooooooo long. I just want to see him, and hug him really tightly, and never let him go... Well there is only one thing to do... ... ... ...Go back to work..

**Like this chapter ?**

**Hope you did.**

**Don't own anything.**

**Heart Attack - Demi Lovato**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Here we goo...**

**Bridgit's POV**

Later that day -

Finally I get to see Logan. After the interview I had to go to the Studio again, and when I was done Logan when to pick me up..

"You wanna go to the park ?" Logan asked me.

"We don't have good luck in parks remember ?"

"Yeah... ... "

"Let's go to the beach !"

"We don't have proper clothing to go to the beach,"

"Then let's go back home, and get some,"

"Fine."

"That's why I love you." I gave him a quick kiss in the cheek as he drove.

At the beach..

So Logan and I decided to take my dad's yatch and just relax. We agreed to stay in the yatch for two days not counting this one. It was just the two of us so it was really exciting.

The yatch had four rooms, bathrooms in each, a dinner table, and other thing. It wasn't small, but it also wasn't that big.

"I just love being here with you," Logan told me as he hugged me from the back.

"I love you." I told him while I turned around to look at him in the eyes. " I love you." I repeated.

"I love you."

We would jump of the yatch and into the Ocean and it was really fun. The best part is that I was spending my good times with Logan.

"I'm cold now," I whined.

"Let's go inside."

We went to one of the room, and Logan handed me another towel.

"Come here," I told Logan.

He came and at next to me..

"We haven't talked about what happened yet," Logan told me.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just forget it. Just know that I love you, and I understand that you don't want me to get hurt,"||

"I love you... You do know that right ?" Logan asked me.

"I don't know... Maybe ?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Maybe ? " he repeated what I said.

He started tickling me, and ended on top of me.

"I love you." He whispered.

I didn't say anything I just pulled him, and kissed him. The kiss wasn't slow at all. We had to stop lot's of times to breath. It was just all so great. No one was here to interrupt us.

He started kissing my neck and sucking on it while it made me get on fire. Seriously this was the best feeling ever. It wasn't really hard thing to get hot since he didn't have a shirt on and I was in a bikini.

"I love you," He whispered to me.

He was still on top of me kissing me... He started kissing my collarbone and some of that section. Then he brought his lips to mine again.

"I don't want you to regret anything," He told me.

"Logan... I love you.. I want you," I told him looking in his eyes.

He didn't hesitate to place a kiss on my temple, taking his time to move down to the side of my face, kissing every patch of skin. My cheeks, chin, neck, almost everything in my face. Everything felt so right... I felt like our bodies were being pressed with each others. Like I said it felt really hot since I was on a bikini and he didn't have his shirt.

Everything was perfect. I was the one whose hands were wondering around his body. I never wanted anything more than I wanted him. I'm I sounding horny now ? I never thought I be like this with Logan.

He bit the skin of my neck, then he started sucking on it. I wrapped my legs around his hips as we both kissed really passionate, our bodies pressed together, and out breaths mixed together. I let out a small moan as Logan went back to my neck. I think he found my sensitive spot. It made me crazy. I wanted nothing but him right now.

He went down, and placed some kisses in my stomach, which by the way that tickled... A lot but it felt good. He came up again, and kissed my lips. I moan again when he went back to my neck, but then again to my lips. Then he pulled away.

"Baby ?" He asked me in a whispered.

"Yeah ?"

"Baby, I think we need to wait..."

"I know." I sat up making him get off me.

"I love you,"

"I love you more."

"I told you that can't be possible !"

"Yes it can !"

"You're going to make me mad if you keep saying that..." He joked while putting one of his shirts.

"I love you more, I love you more, I love you more, I love you -" He made me stop by carrying me in his arms, and spinning me around. He got out of the room, still carrying me, and we went back see that there was a table with Candles and with red flower petals around it.

"Who -" He interrupted me.

"I told the guy that is driving the yatch if he could do this,"

"First, put me down." And he did, "Second, you are the best. Third this makes me love you even more."

He kissed me again, but this time I pulled away.

"I think we kissed enough like 5 minutes ago.."

"Trust me.. I would of kept going, and I would of never... EVER stop,"

"Then why did you stop ?"

"I told you. I don't want you to regret anything, and I think we should wait until we get married," Married huh ?

"We get married ?"

"Yes. I want to marry you someday," I just smiled.

"I love you, Logan Mitchell," I told him kissing one of his cheeks.

"I LOVE YOU, BRIDGIT DUPRI'," He screamed, which made me laugh.

We had dinner, and then it was already late so we decided to go inside. I saw Logan leaving the room were I was, but I stopped him.

"You're not going to sleep here ?"

"I don't know. You want me to stay ?" How can he even ask that.

"As long as you kiss me while we are cuddling then .. Yes, of course !" I told him and he laughed.

"I'll be glad to be kissing you all night long. We can even get more intimate then we were earlier. You know actually have each others body pressed together. Just the two of us kissing each others skins," I just raised my eyebrows at him smiling.

"Don't get my hopes ups." I told him being kind of serious. Doesn't he know that by saying that he makes me crazy ?

"What is I'm not getting your hopes up ?"

"Logan, stop it !" I commanded him.

"What ? You know earlier today I didn't want to stop. I want you too."

"Logan, if you're just joking just stop," I told him laughing.

"I'm not."

"DUDE !" I said still laughing.

"I love you... I want you," He told me. Those words the same words I said earlier.

He came to were I was and kissed me. He grabbed me from my waist and started walking while kissing me. I didn't know where he was going until he put me down in my bed, and started kissing my sensitive spot in my neck again.. I may sound horny but I'm seriously aching for him BAD.

I didn't know what kind of game he was playing, BUT I like it. I mean I love it.

He kissed my lips and again thing started to get really hot..

**What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter ?**

**Will they do it this time ? Or do you think they wont ?**

**Is Logan just playing around ?**

**Do you guys think they should do it ?**

**Let me know ... I wanna know if you want me to make them do it or not..**

**That's why I didn't update yesterday.**

**By the way I also posted chapter 26 in case you forgot and started reading chapter 27 first.**

**Don't own anything.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

So right when Logan and I were about to do it my phone rang. It was my step dad. You know how my mom is pregnant ? Well she isn't suppose to be to do until may, which is a month away, but the baby decided to pop out. Yeah I said that.

"Okay dad...yes...no...kay...see you soon, bye love ya," I hung up and then I turned to Logan. "The baby is coming...wrong timing huh ?"

"Yeah... I'm always going to bother your baby brother with this," I just laughed.

"Come on he is just a little baby," I laughed at him, and he laughed to.

Well our little vacation ended here... Thanks to the baby.

At the hospital...

When we got to the hospital everyone was there, even Shane and the others. My biological father was even there. My mom and him always stayed close they never fought.

It felt so weird. I mean I was just about to you know be with Logan... We both promised we wouldn't tell anyone at all.

"No baby yet ?" I asked walking towards my dad.

"Nope." He seemed a little nervous.

"Dad, are you nervous ?" I asked him in a confused look.

"Yes." It wasn't even his baby...

"Why ?"

"Well I always get like this ! This is not even how I was when you were coming out of your mother. I was 10 times worse." I just laughed at him

Then Logan came from behind me, and hugged me.

"You know.. I'm really happy you two are back together," My dad told us both.

"Thanks, daddy."

"Now hands off boy," Logan quickly stopped hugging me, which made me laugh more. "I know you care about my princess, Logan, I know that you do love her,"

"With all my heart," Logan said.

"I know you are going to protect her. And you know that I always like you for my princess."

"I do love her." Loan said now looking at my eyes.

"Good. Cause if you break her heart, I will kill you," He said... joking of course.

"Dad... Don't scare him !" I kind of whispered that last part to him.

After that my step dad came out, and asked Justin, PJ, Max, Gabe, Charlie and I to go in.

"I'll be back," I whispered to Logan.

When I went in my moms room, there she was holding the new baby boy. I was happy, but annoyed at the same time cause I know that if I wasn't working, I was going to be the one taking care of him.

"Look at him.. he is a cutie," My mom said.

"HEY ! I'm the cutie," Charlie said, which made all of us laugh.

"Of course you are Charlie," I told her giving her a quick kiss in the cheek.

We took a picture with everyone one in it... Just like the one I had of my real family. Meaning my real dad, mom, and my brothers.

"So sweetie how was the small trip with Logan ?" my mom asked me. I got a little nervous at first, but then it wore off.

"It was awesome... I had a really good time." I said smiling.

"I still cant believe that you chose that jerk !" Justin told me which got me mad.

"It's NOT YOUR decision, Justin ! It was mine, and I love him." I started getting louder.

"Yeah it was YOUR DECISION to stay with that jerk of a cheater !" What is his problem ? That last part killed me, and I slapped him across the face... ... ... HARD.

"Guys, guys, don't fight !" My dad told us.

I just couldn't even look at Justin right now, so I just stormed out of the room. I got to where Logan and the other ones where, but I didn't stop. I went to the cafeteria. I heard Logan calling me, but I didn't turn around.

I got to the cafeteria and ordered a lemonade, then Logan showed up.

"You're alright ?" He asked me.

"Justin got me mad." I told him not even looking at him.

"What happened ?" He was now holding one of my hands.

"Well.. I told you how he prefers Shane, and he started saying thing, and got me mad."

"What did he say ?"

"He still doesn't get the idea that I chose you."

He looked sad about what I said.

I just want my family to support my relationship with Logan. I love him.

"I don't know what's up with him. Just know that everyone else loves you."

"Don't worry about him... The only thing that matters is that we are together." He told me kissing my hand.

"I honestly wouldn't know what to do without you," I told him now looking at him.

"I love you, princess," He leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you too."

4 months later -

This past moths have been great and bad.

The bad thing is that my mom is staying in my house, and the bay keeps me up since their room is close to mine. Sometimes I'm the one that has to get up... It gets annoying. Also Logan and Justin aren't still getting along. Which is mostly Justin, and it makes me sad, because he and PJ are my only brothers and he doesn't support my relationship with Logan.

The good thing is that .. well not good for me good for my mom. My fans really like that Logan and I were together again, which my fan base is back to normal. I have a lot of great fans, and I really love all of them.

Another good thing is that Logan and I are still growing strong. Our love was the one who kept us strong. We were apart for a few weeks cause I had to go in a not-very- long- tour.

And the other thing is that... Drum roll...

Today is my birthday, and I'm really excited ! I'm turning 19 YAY ! We celebrated with friend and family yesterday, but today was my actual birthday, and Logan was taking me out. He didn't exactly say where, but I'm guessing the beach because he told me to where beach clothes.

He went to pick me up at 7:00 p.m., which by that time is already dark, and he took me to the yacht where we almost did it.

"Wow !" I was really surprised that he brought me here for my birthday. And it was all decorated and all it was beautiful.

"You like it ?"

"I love it !"

He had different kinds of foods, and desserts. It was all perfect.

After we ate, we just talked. It was really nice. We started to walk around the yacht looking at the beautiful ocean. Just having Logan here with me was great. I loved him so much.

"I love you... With all of my heart and soul," I told him.

"You know I love you more,"

"Yes.. I do know,"

We stayed quiet for at least 5 minutes, but then h broke the silence.

"Bridgit, I want to say something..." He told me.

"What ?" I asked he smiling.

He got down in one knee, grabbed one of my hands, and started talking again.

"Almost two years ago I made the stupidest decision ever-"

"Logan, you don't -" He cut me off.

"Please let me finish ?" I nodded and he continued. "The girl who was your best friend kissed me and I kissed back. After that you broke up with me, and that destroyed me. You left to New Zealand, and when you left I felt like I was going to die. I didn't want to talk to anyone at all. Then to try to get you out of my heart I started dating someone who I didn't like," referring to Tori. I felt a tear running down my cheek, and Logan let go off my hand to wipe the tear away, and he left his hand of my cheek, and continued talking, " I found out that you were dating someone else, and that killed me. But then after all of that happened I still have you with me. Our love is true.."

I just smiled at him, and I felt another tear.

"I promise you here and now that I will always love you forever until the end of time. I would do anything to make you smile everyday, and I would always be there for you no matter what,"

I just smiled at everything he just said. He took his hand off my face, let go off my hand, and reach into one of his pockets.

"Bridgit, you're the missing piece I need, I love you, and you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with," He told me holding a small object in front of me, and looking right at my eyes, "Bridgit... ... will you marry me ?"

**:) :O YAY !**

**Did you guys like this chapter ? **

**Did you expect the proposal ?**

**Do you think she is going to say yes or no ?**

**Hope I made you happy !**

**Sorry for not updating this past two days.**

**Don't own anything.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29  
**  
**Here we go...  
**  
**Bridgit's POV  
**  
_"Bridgit, you're the missing piece I need, I love you, and you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with," He told me holding a small object in front of me, and looking right at my eyes, "Bridgit... ... will you marry me_ ?"

I was shocked. I was speechless. I couldn't believe it.

He was holding the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my life.

It was a Diamond Double frame ring with a little bit of gold in it not to much. The moon that was shining bright, made the ring sparkle even more than it was. It was obvious that it cost a TON of money, but I didn't want to know. I don't like expensive gifts.

"Logan..." Was the only thing I managed to say. I could feel tears running down my face.

Logan was still in one of his knee holding the ring. I just couldn't believe it.

I looked at Logan then at the ring, and I kept doing that for 7 times.

I looked at Logan again, bit my bottom lip, and I just started nodding without stopping. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you !" I finally said. Logan stood up, and I throw my arms around his neck hugging him really close to me. I pulled away from the hug, and kissed him with everything I had. I wanted to show him how much I love him. He picked me up and started spinning me around, and he placed a kiss in my neck.

I've never seen Logan smile as much as he was right now. He got the amazingly beautiful ring out of the red ring box, and grabbed my left hand and he slipped the ring in my ring finger, and I was still crying.

"Princess... Don't cry," He told me with one of his hand in my face.

"I... ... ... How can you not expect me not to cry ?" I told him now both of us holding hands. "You know, after everything that has happened, I didn't imagine this would happen. You are my life, you're the one I want to be with...I love you," I kissed him again.

"You made me the happiest man alive," He hugged me again.

"I love you, Logan,"

"I love you more, Bridgit,"

"So... are we going to tell people ?"

"Is up to you. I don't care who you tell," He laughed at that. "Your parents obviously know." What ?

"They do ?" I asked surprised.

"Of course, I had to ask for permission first," I'm surprised they said yes. " Obviously they said no first, but then they just said that I had their permission," There it is. My parents wouldn't say yes immediately. "Especially your dad. He talked to me for 2 house and 30 minutes exact." Oh no... I feel bad for him.

"Feel bad for you."

"Don't feel bad ! I'll do anything for you," He kissed me. "And my parents also know, and the guys, and all of our friends."

"They all knew ?" I ask shocked.

"You are the most amazing guy ever... I love you."

"I am pretty amazing, aren't I ?" I just hit his arm Then he grabbed me by my waist and kissed me.

Back at my house -

When we got in the house, I noticed that Logan's parents were there. I cant believe they came, they live in Texas. Mrs. Knight was also there, and so where the other guys, and friends. What surprised me the most was that Justin was there with Danielle. I just couldn't believe he was here.

"You're engaged !" Some of them said standing up.

"What makes you guys think I said yes to him?" I asked them joking around, but to make them fall I said it with a serious look in my face. They all got quiet and stared at me.

"You said no ?" Kendall's eyes widened.

"Why would I wanna get married ?" I asked them. They all stayed silence for 5 minutes. I was just standing there wanting to laugh. I think I played enough with them so I just gave up. "I was just kidding !"

"Oh my god !" Some of them said again laughing.

"I cant believe my baby girl is engaged !" My mom came to hug me.

"I'm really happy for you princess," My step dad came to hug me too.

"Congratulations, sweetie." My step mom came next. My dad didn't actually com to me. He let the others congratulate me.

Everyone came to hug me, and Carlos was the most excited one.

I was even more shocked when Justin came to hug me and Danielle did too.

"I'm happy for you, sister." Justin told me. I was surprised again when he hugged me for more than 2 minutes... tightly.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it,"

"Congratulations. I know you and Logan love each other, and are going to be really happy,"

"Thanks Danielle."

"Please don't call me Danielle...we are sisters. Remember ? Sisters forever ?"

"Sisters forever." We hugged, and I'm really happy we are friends again... I think ? Yes.

My dad came up to me.

"Can you and I talk in private ?" He whispered to me.

"Yeah."

We went into the kitchen, and he told me to sit down.

"Sweetie... you know this is a really big step for you, right ?" He asked me holding both of my hands.

"Yes, dad. I do know. I want you to know that I feel like I'm ready,"

"I know you are. I'm not just saying that because I'm your father and you're my baby girl, I'm saying it because you are the most amazing girl that can accomplish anything. I am very proud of you."

"Thanks dad. You're the best. I hope you know that."

"I do," he joked. "Now I want to tell you something about marriage," Is he really ? I thought he was just joking till he started talking again, "Marriage will teach you many things sweetie … loyalty…self restraint…obedience…I am still in daily training on these matters." I just laughed.

"Really dad ?"

"I just want you to know !"

"Well.. I'm not getting married tomorrow."

"I know... I just cant believe my baby girl is engaged."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too princess."

"Hey.. everything okay ?" Logan came in.

"Yeah. Just having a small talk," My dad told him. I noticed he got a little worried.

"Nothing bad." I assured him.

"I'll leave you two alone," and with that my dad left. I'm very happy he told me all of that. He is the best dad ever.

Logan came and sat next to me.

"You okay ?" He asked me.

"Yeah... ... best day ever,"

"I promise to make you the happiest girl alive..."

"I love you,"

"I love you, forever,"

"and always."

"So, Justin came and talked to me."

"What did he say ?" I hope he didn't tell him anything bad.

"He said sorry for how he was acting. He was being honest. He told me hat if you're happy then he is going to be happy,"

"I'm glad he apologize, and said that. Cause I don't care if he is mad that I'm with you."

Then he kissed me, and we went back to the others.

XXX The next day...

I could barely sleep last night from the excitement. I was really sleepy right now... but I had to wake up it was 8:30 already.

Then my phone started ringing..

Incoming call

Logan-

"Good morning, my beautiful fiancée," Logan greeted me over the phone.

"I love how you say that.."

"So... remember was today ?" I didn't actually - Wait. He has to go on a three month tour. Ughh..

"You leave for tour right ?" I asked in a sad voice.

"Yes, but don't be sad. You can come with me if you want ?" Before all of this excitement happened, he's been telling me to go with him...

"I would love to, BUT I have interviews."

"What about after you're done with everything, you come join me on tour ?"

"Sure. I'd love that."

"And maybe after that we can start planning the wedding ?"

"Yeah ! " I was really happy when he told me that.

We talked for another hour, and then we hung up. I was sad that he was leaving, but nothing can bring me down after he proposed.

I was talking to demi, and she asked me to come over. I got to her house like at 10:30. I had to tell her what happened last night since she wasn't there. She would probably say were young, but I don't care.

"Hey !"

"Hey, how are ya ?" she asked me.

"I am the HAPPIEST person on this earth !"

"Why is that ?"

"But promise you wont scream or anything."

"Okay. I promise... Tell me !"

"Last night Logan -" she cut me off.

"You and Logan didn't do -"

"NO ! No, not at all."

"Then what is it ?"

"Well let me finish !"

"Fine. Go on.."

"Last night... Logan ... proposed to me." I said with a big smile on my face. She lit up the second I told her.

"Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god ! I cant believe it," She squealed.

"Yeah it was amazing," I told her remembering that moment.

"Well what are you waiting for ? Show me the ring !" She grabbed my hand and gasp.

"It's beautiful, right ?"

"Yes ! This most of cost a fortune ! Logan is really sweet to you."

"He is the best !"

"So are you planning on telling the media ?"

"Not yet. I'm going to put the ring in a necklace."

"That's good idea !"

We spent the day today. She was already telling me some of her ideas for the wedding. Everyone that knew was really excited. If it was a competition between me and them about who is more excited they would win.

The good thing about this whole thing is tat no one said anything about our age, which was amazing.

This has been the best birthday ever...

I just couldn't believe it. I'm engaged to Logan.

I'm engage to the love of my life.

**Like this chapter ?**

**What do you think should happen next ?**

**Review ?**

**Don't own anything.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

It's been a month and 17 days exact since Logan left for tour. I was really sad. I've only talked to him 5 times in all this days. When I was free, he was doing a concert, and when he was free I was working. It's just so frustrating not talking to him. I have to get use to this more and more. Logan and I are now engaged... YAY... But even though we are going to be married, we are still going to spend time apart, and it would be more difficult. I just know we can make this work.

Like I said, I haven't seen Logan in a longggg longgggggggg time... So now that I'm free, and since I miss him A LOT, I decided to go to Texas, where he was right now, and be with him for the rest of the tour. He didn't know though. I didn't tell him I was coming to be with him. Hope he doesn't get mad..

I flew to Dallas, Texas, wearing my ring in a necklace like I said I would. It was 7:30 p.m., which means the guys are in the middle of a concert. I went to the stadium where they were performing. When I got there the guys had already started singing another song, and after that they get a 10 min. break. Everyone who knew me there went to hug me, and told me that Logan was going to be soooo surprised, which just made me smile. They told me if i wanted to wait for him in his dressing room, and I said yes. I just wanted to sit down. I was kind of tired. I had a few interviews before taking a flight over here. I got to Logan's dressing room, and turned off the lights, and went to one of his couches that were there. Just relaxing.

I heard someone come in five minutes later, and I knew it was Logan. He came in, turned the light on, took his sweaty shirt off and threw it to the couch I was sitting. Didn't he notice me or something ?

"Umm.. Hello, I didn't flight three hours over here so you could throw you sweaty shirt at me," I told Logan, as he turned around. When he saw me, I swear he had a HUGE smile on his face.

"Oh my god ! What are you doing here ?" He came towards me and hugged me really tight.

"I missed you. I wanted to see you, and we hadn't talk that much. So why not come and be with you for the rest of the tour ?" He smile really big again when I said 'rest of the tour.'

"Are you serious ?" He asked me holding me by my waist. "The rest of the tour ?"

"Yes." I said looking into his eyes. "Now are you going to like kiss me or something ?" He just laugh. He leaned over and kissed me. I really missed his kisses. We kissed for a long time, but then i remembered he had to go back on stage. "You need to change," I whispered to him.

"I don't wanna... ... ... I want to stay here with you," He pouted.

"Go change.." I told him pushing him away. "I'm not going anywhere."

He changed, and then the guys came from him...

"Dude was taking you so long ?" Kendall asked as he came in with Carlos and James. Then he saw me. "Oh... I see," he laughed.

"HEY !" Carlos came to hug me so did the other guys.

"What are you doing here, sis ?" James asked me.

"What can't I come and visit my boyfriend ?" I asked him laughing.

"You mean your fiancée ?" Kendall asked me raising one of his eyebrows, which made me laugh at that.

"Yes, Kendall. Now go back to your fans... they want to see you'll,"

"Whatever you say, mother ?" Oh he did not call me his mother.

"Shut up, James," They laughed, and they got out. Except for Logan who stayed behind with me.

"Come and watch from the sides ?" He asked me/

"Yes, love."

"I love you."

"I love you more," He kissed me and then went to get ready to come out on stage again..

"Are you guys ready for more ?" Carlos spoke into his microphone as the crowed cheer very very very LOUDLY.

"I just want to say something..." Now Logan was speaking, "MUSIC SOUNDS BETTER WITH YOU, BRIDGIT !" Aww... "I LOVE YOU !" That was the sweetes thing ever. Once he said my name the crowd started cheering Brogan, which was really cool and amazing.

Then the guys started singing..

_[Logan:]_  
_Better with you,_  
_Better with you, yeah..._

When Logan sang this he turned around to where I was. He is the sweetest guy ever. I'm the LUCKIEST girl on this earth. I wouldn't asked for anything better than him.

_[James:]_  
_I try to write this down_  
_The words just don't come out_  
_It's hard to say how you feel_  
_Been down the longest road_  
_Said yes when I meant no_  
_I lost control of the wheel_

_[Logan:]_  
_Cause you know that_  
_Things get so bad,_  
_You've got my back_  
_Make me wanna sing,_  
_And girl I'm singing about you_

_[Carlos:]_  
_No sweeter sound_  
_Than what I've found_  
_No perfect love_

_[Logan]_  
_Could be more perfect than us_

Then he turned to look at me again..

_[All:]_  
_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like_  
_The music sounds better with you baby_  
_It feels right, it feels right_  
_Everything's better with you_

_[Kendall:]_  
_I used to think that love_  
_Was something fools made up_  
_Cause all I knew was heart break_  
_Woah I couldn't help myself,_  
_Let this heart go through hell_  
_There only so much a heart can take_

_[Logan:]_  
_Cause you know that_  
_Things get so bad,_  
_You've got my back_  
_Make me wanna sing,_  
_And girl I'm singing about you_

_[Carlos:]_  
_No sweeter sound_  
_Than what I've found_  
_No perfect love_

_[Logan]_  
_Could be more perfect than us_

_[All:]_  
_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like_  
_The music sounds better with you baby_  
_It feels right, it feels right_  
_Everything's better with you_

_[Carlos:]_  
_Every song_  
_Every rhyme_  
_Every word (music sounds better with you)_  
_Everyday (Everyday)_  
_All of the time (All of the time)_  
_Every way_  
_Music sounds better with you._

_[Mann:]_  
_She's my music enhancer_  
_When the music plays, she's my dancer_  
_When I'm around her everything's faster_  
_Every question I have, she's the answer_  
_I'm head over heels_  
_Can't explain it, it's so surreal_  
_When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like_

Well since Mann wasn't there the crowd started to sing that part.

_[All:]_  
_Everything's better with you, oh, baby_  
_It feels like, it feels like_  
_The music sounds better with you, baby_  
_It feels right, it feels right_  
_Everything's better with you, oh, baby_  
_It feels like, it feels like_  
_The music sounds better with you, baby_  
_It feels right it feels right,_  
_Everything's better with you_  
_Music sounds better with you_ [x2]

Logan came to where I was, and hugged me again.

"You're the best," I told him still hugging him.

"I love you with all my heart," He kissed me then he went back to finishing the concert.

XXX

"So where's your next concert ?" I asked Logan, as we went into his apartment he had here. Logan and I are from Texas so we have our own apartments. I come here a lot and so does he.

"Were flying on Friday to Houston," Tomorrow was Thursday so it was a free day.

"Are you okay ? You seem kind of off ?"

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm just thinking,"

"About ?"

"The wedding... I can't wait." I lit up when he said that. He was actually thinking of the wedding too. "We need a date, a place, invitations, -" I cut him off;

"Baby, calm down. I've never seen a guy plan his wedding." I admitted.

"I just can't wait. Let's think of a date ?"

"Fine."

"So do you want it after your 20th birthday or before ?"

"Well...My birthday is wayyyyy wayyyyy to far away, so maybe before ?"

"Yeah. So how about tomorrow ?" I just looked at him with the are-you-kidding-me- look. He just laughed.

"How about in the mids of February ?"

"Yeah, That's great !"

"So we have the date !"

"Hey love ? I didn't see your ring. Where do you have it ?"

"I put it in a necklace so the paparazzi wouldn't snap a picture,"

"Okay."

"Now I'm tired, can we sleep ?"

"Of course, love," he wrapped his hand around me, and we went to sleep.

"Night. Love you,"

"Night, I love you," I tilted my head to kiss him.

So now he have date..

God, I still cant believe it.

**Like this chapter ?**

**Big Time Rush - Music sounds better with you**

**Dont own anything.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

So like I said, the guys had a free day today. We didn't do anything at all. The guys, Logan, and I stayed in the apartment watching movies. We ate popcorn, we ordered pizza, and that's it. There's nothing better than to just be with the soon-to-be-family, right ?

It was like at 6 p.m., and we decided to go to a park that was near by.

We were in the park for about 10 minutes, when paparazzi decided to show up.

"See, I told you we don't have good luck in parks !" I whispered to Logan while he hold my right hand.

_"Bridgit, why are you joining Logan on tour ?"_

_"Are you going to sing with them ?"_

"What happened with you and Shane ?"

They were a asking a lot of questions. Some of them were even stupid ! We had our body guard, so we quickly went walking back to the apartment.

"Well be better leave to our own apartment." Kendall told us.

"Don't have tooooo much fun !" James said winking. I just smack the back of his head.

"See ya tomorrow, guys !" Carlos said leaving.

Then Carlos, Kendall, and James left.

"Are you okay ? With the whole paparazzi thing ?" Logan asked me while hugging me.

"Yeah,"

"Wanna go watch another movie ?"

"Yes !"

We ended up watching two more movies then we went to bed.

The next day -

The guys, Logan, and I were all together eating breakfast in the bus. We were on our way to Houston, ad we were watching TV. We were so relax and calm until something came up in Hot Tunes.

_Hey guys ! Thanks for checking out Hot Tunes._

_So guess what, girls ? It looks like Logan Henderson from Big Time Rush is going to be officially OFF the market. All the guys from Big Time Rush and Bridgit Dupri' were seen at a park in Texas, and it there is a 99 percent chance that Logan and Bridgit are engaged ! That's Right Engaged ! Bridgit was seen holding hands with boyfriend, Logan, and the paparazzi shot some pictures of Bridgit's left hand with a beautiful ring obviously in the ring finger ! _

_So what do you guys think ?_

_Should we expect a wedding a soon ?_

_Are you'll happy for them ?_

_Take our poll and let's us know what you guys think by commenting below._

_This is Veronica Salas, giving you your Hot Tunes_ _report._

I was soooo in shock that I think my chin almost hit the ground. Logan and the guys didn't seem that shock though.

"So... ... now they know !"

"Are you two okay with it ?" James asked Logan and I.

"I... ... I," I didn't know what to say.

"Come on baby, they were going to find out anyways," Logan told me wrapping his arms around me.

"I know." I breathed out.

"It's going to be okay," Kendall said.

I know it is, but I just didn't want them to find out this way. Not by paparazzi.

So the guys all went to their buses, and I stayed with Logan, of course.

"Are you really okay with this ?" I asked him..

"I kind of wanted everyone to know already," that makes me happy. He wasn't mad.

"You didn't want them to know, did you ?"

"It's not that, I promise. But I kind of felt good that no one knew cause the paparazzi weren't bothering a lot, but now they are going to want to know everything." That's my only problem... ... ... Dealing with paparazzi.

"Don't even think about paparazzi... ... ... ... ... ... You wanna keep planning out the wedding ?" He asked me with a big smile on his face. I was so happy that he was the one actually asking me. I don't even have to tell him anything.

"Of course !"

"So do you want like a big wedding with lots of people ?"

"No, I just want something simple. Just close family and friends," I don't want a big wedding at all.

"Seriously ? All the girls want their wedding to be huge and perfect !"

"Yeah... well I'm not them. I don't want my wedding to be in magazines ! I mean we are people ! People get married ! Just because we're celebrities doesn't mean I want a huge wedding, and it to be in magazines,"

"You really are the perfect girl, I love you,"

"I like you !"

"Really ?"

"What ?"

"You like me ? That's it ?"

"What's wrong with 'I like you' ?" He made me laugh.

"You always say ' I love you' back, and now you said 'I like you' ?" See this is our little fun fights that we have, but they make me laugh.

"Come on, baby don't be mad..." I sat on his lap. " I love you with all my heart. You are my life... ... ... ... ... I love you,"

"I love you more,"

"So are we going to like release a statement for the wedding ?"

"Yeah, we just need to figure out when. Like maybe in two, three days."

4 days later -

_Hey guys ! Thanks for checking out Hot Tunes._

_So... GUESS WHAT ? IT"S CONFIRMED ! Logan, from Big Time Rush, and Bridgit ARE ENGAGED ! YAY ! They just release a statement yesterday confirming the frat news. It looks like "they don't care if they are young. They are in love, and they know that they are going to be together FOREVER !" How sweet is that ?_

Sure, some of you might get mad, but I think most of their fans love those two together.

_What do you guys think about all of this ?_

Should the wait ?

Let us know on the comments below.

_This is Veronica Salas, giving you your Hot Tunes_ report.

"So they officially know now." I said.

"You are okay with it, right ?"

"Yeah,"

"Hey, can you do me a favor ?"

"Yeah, what's up ?"

"Sing me one of your songs ?"

"Why ?"

"I wanna hear you sing ?" He gave me his puppy eyes, which always beats me.

"Fine."

"You wrote it ?" He asked smiling.

"Yes,"

"What's it call ?"

"Lightweight,"

The slightest words you said  
Have all gone to my head  
I hear angels sing in your voice  
When you pull me close  
Feelings I've never known  
They mean everything  
And leave me no choice

Light on my heart, light on my feet  
Light in your eyes I can't even speak  
Do you even know how you make me weak

I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart

Make a promise, please  
You'll always be in reach  
Just in case I need  
You there when I call  
This is all so new  
Seems too good to be true  
Could this really be  
A safe place to fall

Light on my heart, light on my feet  
Light in your eyes I can't even speak  
Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?

I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling down

Drowned in your love  
It's almost all too much  
Handle with care  
Say you'll be there

Oh, I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling apart, oh  
Falling apart

"I cant believe you write AMAZING BEAUTIFUL songs,"

"Thanks love,"

"I love you.

"I love you... ... ... ... ... I like you," And he laughed.

**Sorry I haven't uploaded. I started school Monday, and they gave me homework on the FIRST DAY of school. That's just mean.**

**I'll tried to upload A LOT on the weekend, and I'll tried to finish this chapter this week.**

**Don't own anything.**

**So I finished this chapter ! Hope you liked it !**

**Like I said, I will try to update this weekend.**

**What do you think of the story ? Let me know !**

**Demi Lovato ~~ Lightweight**

**Don't own anything.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

So the guys finish their tour 2 about two months later, and like Logan said, we started planning the wedding right away. It was really shocking to me that he was actually helping me. Not a lot of guys are like that ! His mom, Mrs. Knight, and obviously my two moms have been helping me, but they want to be choosing everything they want ! They don't even let me decide what I want, and it's MY wedding.

The paparazzi did get a little crazy from time to time, but everything was okay. In every single interview we had they asked about the engagement. Our fans are totally supporting us with this. They are AMAZING !

Dani has also been helping me with the wedding. It's means a lot that we are friends again ! And guess what ? I'm not the only one who is getting married ! That's right ! You probably want to know who got engaged, right ? Well it was Justin and Dani ! Yeah... They are getting married first though ! They picked the date for December, which is next month.

You know Dani and I are like sisters again, so she asked me to be her maid of honor, and of course I said yes. Well you think that's good ? Well it is, but the bad thing about this is that Justin asked Shane to be his best man. I had already said yes, so I couldn't back off. Plus, it was my one of my best friends and my soon-to-be sister-in-law. The other bad thing is that I haven't told Logan. I can feel that he is going to be mad.

Right now I'm with Dani looking for her wedding dress, since her wedding is in a month... Looking at her try on dresses makes me wanna have my wedding like right now ! Now back to the wedding plans. Everything seems perfect. I haven't pick up my dress, but we still have time.

"Have about this one ?" Dani asked me showing me a dress. It was PERFECTION ! **( Danielle's wedding dress in real life with Kevin )** She will look AMAZING in that dress.

"I love it !"

"I'm so happy !"

"Yeah.. I can't wait for mine," I really can't

The only thing that keeps me thinking is who is going to be the Maid of Honor. Do you know how hard that is ? You have no idea. I have to choose Demi, Dani, Selena, Caitlyn, or Sammy. They are all really close to me.

"Hey umm.. have you talked to Logan about you and my brother being the maid of honor and best man ?"

"No... I'm planning to tell him later today," I hope I can do it today.

"Do you think he is going to get mad ?"

"I don't know..."

"If you want me to talk to him, I will. If you want ...?"

"Is better if I do it. Thanks anyways !"

There was silence for 5 minutes.

"So do you really like this one ?" She showed me the dress she tried on a few minutes ago.

"Yes ! It look perfect on you !"

"Then this is the dress I'm getting married in ! The dress I will wear to my wedding with the love of my life," She said about to cry.

I am so happy for the both of them ! They really do love each other. One thing that makes me sad about this wedding is that Juliet found out, and she cried like a baby. Seriously she was crying a lot ! Justin had to talk to her, which calmed her down. He told me that he told Juliet that she would always be in his heart because Juliet was Justin's first love. He also told her that he would never ever forget about her, and that she will find the right guy for her ! AND SHE WILL ! Because she is beautiful and smart, and really honest.

So Mr. Jonas and Ms. Jonas bought the dress for Dani. The store had to check that everything was right with the dress, and then once thy were done checking it they would send it to my house. Dani wants to keep it in there.

So after that, since I was the Maid of Honor, I had to go with the brides maids and get their dresses. Being a Maid of Honor can be tiring. I had to organize the bachelorette part, and invite the girls. There were a lot of games, and snacks. I think they had a good time. Especially when Caitlyn said she had a surprise, which was two strippers. It was so embarrassing because they started dancing to me, and taking there clothes off, but I didn't want them to do that to me. I dont want my Fiancee to think I was doing that. For my own good i left to another room.

Every single bridesmaid are all wearing different dresses, but same color, which was light red and mine would be darker red. Now every bridesmaid have their dresses.

Dani told me that she want all the bridesmaid and groomsman to walk in pairs first. Well she wants Justin to be there already when they walk in. Then she wants ME AND SHANE to walk together after the bridesmaid and the groomsman, then the flower girls & ring bearers. Then she walks in with Mr. Jonas.

But I still don't like that I have to walk in with Shane. Also after the wedding, there is a dance, which is for the Best man and the Maid of Honor. That's me and Shane ... ... ... AGAIN !

XXXXX

"Love, I've been meaning to talk to you about something important..." I told Logan. We were on a date. Moonlight date.

"About ?" He said placing some kisses in my face and neck.

"Look you know that I'm going to be Dani's Maid of Honor,"

"Yes," he said still placing kisses.

"And Justin chose ... uhh... he chose... Shane to be his Best Man," I just breathed out. I obviously had to tell him before he saw the invitation. I think he got mad or sad I don't know cause he stopped kissing me. That made nervous !

"Are you serious ?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me ?" He asked getting mad.

"I didn't know how would you react or how to tell you !"

"How about...'Hey, Guess what ? My ex boyfriend and I are going to be partnered together for my brothers wedding ! And I am going to have to be with him a lot !' " He practically screamed.

"Logan... ..." I cried.

"Don't say anything ! Let's get you home," He said standing up.

"I'd rather stay here,"

"Don't be ridiculous, we only brought one car,"

"I don't care ! Just... just leave !" I get why his mad, but I didn't know he would get THAT mad.

He didn't say anything, and he turned around and started walking. But before he left, I told him something.

"Logan ?" I asked him still sitting, and not turning around to see him.

"Yeah ?" I felt when he turned around, but I still didn't.

"... ... ... I love you,"

I didn't know if he left because he didn't answer, but I STILL didn't turn around. If he was there I didn't want to see me crying. There was no noise for at least 6 minutes.

"I love you too," He told me. For a minute I thought he was actually gone. "Are you coming with me now ?"

"No."

"Bridgit -"

"Logan, please. Just leave,"

Then he left...

I needed time to think.

Were Logan and I really ready for marriage ?

How can I even think that ? Of course we are. I know he loves me, and I love him.

He just needs time with this whole Shane being the Best Man and I being the Maid of Honor.

Of course when I started walking, I saw the car still there. He left the keys in the car, and left a note.

_Love,_

_I called for a taxi. Drive home safe, and called me when you get there._

_I love you,_

Logan.

Of course he wouldn't let me walk home.

So I drove to my house, and when got there I called him.

"Hey, I'm home,"

"Drove safely ?"

"Yes, father,"

"Don't call me that !" He said almost laughing.

"I just called you to tell you that I'm home... ... ... Goodnight, I love you."

"Night, love. I love you more."

Then I hung up.

Were we okay now ?

I don't even know now.

**What did you think of this chapter ?**

**What do you think is gonna happen next ?  
****  
Again sorry for not updating !**

**It will probably be like this for a few weeks...**

**Don't own anything**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Here we** **go**

Bridgit's POV

The next day -

So yesterday I had that fight with Logan. I should have told him that Shane was going to be the best man when I found out, but I didn't. I just don't like to fight with him. He is my life. Sometimes I'm scared that I might loose my world, life, and love...

I had no work for the weekend, so I had nothing to do. Well except that I had to help Dani with some weddings details, but today It was my free day completely. No interviews no nothing ! YAY ! I was just laying in bed listening to music.

_Incoming call.._

_Logan._

I answered, but he talked first.

_"Hey love, I'm sorry about yesterday. I just-" I cut him off. He was talking quite fast._

_"Logan, calm down. Don't worry," I told him._

_"Why do you sound weird ?"_

_"I... ... Yesterday when I got home, I took a shower and my room was really cold. So I woke up sick,"_

_"Are you okay ?" he sounded worried._

_"Yes, love. I'm okay,"_

_"I need to see you..."_

_"Well.. come to my house."_

_"I will. I want to see hug you really tight," I can already feel my body warm. _

_"I love you. More than words can ever explain. I never want loose you. You know that, right ?"_

_"Yes.. and you know I love you more than anything on this world. I would give up anything for you," I wanted to cry now._

_"Now get here fast !"_

_"I'm on my way !"_

Then we hung up.

15 minutes later

Someone knocked on my door, and I already knew who it was.

"Come on in !" Then the door opened.

"Hey !"

"What are you doing here, Shane ?!"

"Can't I come visit my sister's Maid of Honor ?"

"NO ! Get out of here !"

"Babe, are you okay ?" Logan came rushing in. Great ! Everything is great !

"Logan.." I hope he doesn't get mad... AGAIN.

"What are you doing here ?" Logan asked Shane, shouting. I hope nothing bad happens... God please don't let anything happen.

"None of you business !" Shane shouted back.

"IT IS MY BUSINESS BECAUSE YOU ARE IN MY... MY FIANCEE ROOM !" He was still shouting and getting closer to him.

"WELL ARE YOU SURE YOUR "FIANCEE" LOVES YOU ?" How could he ? How can he even ? I can't believe I dated him !

Logan turned to me, and I think he wanted me to say something.

"Shane, get out of here !"

"Not until you prove to me that you love him, and not me anymore !"

"Isn't me getting married with him provement enough ?"

"No. It isn't provement enough !"

Then I turned to Logan.

"Logan is my life. He is the one I want to be with. I love him, and only him. I don't want to loose him... Now please, I asking you to please leave."

Shane grabbed me from my hand, and pulled me close to him. Then Logan grabbed him and he was about to punch Shane, but I grabbed him from the back.

"Logan please don't !"

"Love.."

"Please don't !"

He let go of Shane

And Shane left.

"I'm sorry that happened," I told Logan.

"It's okay."

"Hug me. Please just hug me.."

And he hugged me real tight.

"I love you,"

"I love you more princess.."

"Don't let go,"

"I won't,"

And we kept hugging for a longggggg longggggggg time.

"You do sound sick, are you sure you're okay ?"

"Yeah... I just need you here with me, but I don't want you to get sick because of me..."

"I don't care if i get sick as long as I'm with you.."

"Babe ?"

"Yeah ?"

"I sang you a song last time, so why don't you sing me one ?"

"You want me to sing you a song ?"

"Yes... my love,"

"Okay."

Then he started singing. Beautiful as always !

_I love ya_

_If you ain't got nobody to love_

_And girl I adore ya_

_When there no one to adore_

_And I'll show you_

_That there's no one to show_

_And I'll know you_

_If you want somebody to know_

_Oh oh oh yeah_

_Every time you come around_

_You put a lightning bolt on my face_

_Baby every time you come around_

_girl you take my breath away_

_And I just wanna breathe until_

_I take you in_

_Cause I want you to breathe until_

_You take me in_

_But the truth is_

_That she has no idea, no idea_

_That I'm even here_

_that I'm even here_

_She has no idea, no idea_

_I'm standing here_

_I'm standing here_

_I'm standing here_

_I kiss you, yeah_

_Whenever you wanna be kissed_

_Oh I miss ya_

_Just seconds after you leave_

_screaming come back to me_

_come back to me_

_let me please you_

_let me see you_

_let me take that heart of yours_

_and I'll be_

_whatever ya want me to be_

_the good buy, bad guy_

_just tell me baby_

_Every time you come around_

_You put a lightning bolt on my face_

_Baby every time you come around_

_Girl you take my breath away_

_And I just wanna breathe until_

_I take you in_

_Cause I want you to_

_breathe until_

_you take me in_

_but the truth is_

_That she has no idea, no idea_

_that I'm even here_

_that I'm even here_

_she has no idea, no idea_

_I'm standing here_

_I'm standing here_

_I'm standing here_

_Please tell me you can hear me_

_I'm expressing my love_

_Stop till I get ya_

_I'm not letting go_

_I'm running to your heart_

_like a kid in a store_

_Take every ounce of love_

_and beg you for more_

_beg you for more (beg you for more, beg you for more)_

_but she has no idea, no idea_

_that I'm even here_

_I'm even here_

_she has no idea, no idea_

_I'm standing here_

_I'm standing here (here, here)_

_I'm standing here (here, here ya)_

"That's a new song, right ?"

"Yeah. You liked it ?"

"Loved it !"

"I'm glad."

"Are you still mad that Shane is going to be the Best man ?"

"No, That was stupid. It's just for a few hours, and that's it ! I shouldn't of gotten mad."

"I love you,"

"I love you more."

Then we lied down in my bed, and share a few but passionate kisses.

**Like this chapter ?**

**Hope you did..**

**Big time rush - No Idea**

**Don't own anything.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

2 days later -

"So Dani already sent the invitations yesterday, did your family get the invitation ?" I asked Logan.

I knew we were going to be okay after everything that happened. I mean Shane and I are only going to be together for Dani and my brother's wedding. That's it ! Logan was going to be there, so Shane is probably not gonna try to do something. Also it's his sister's wedding ! He wouldn't ruin by creating a scene.

"Yeah we got it," Logan said while he had his arms wrapped around me, "You name was in it !" He laughed.

"Ohh really ?" I laughed.

"I love you," Then he started tickling me.

"Stop it ! Logan stop ! Stop !" After begging him for a longgggg time he finally stopped. "You're crazy !"

"Crazy for you !"

"You are the greatest guys ever !"

"I know..."

"Shut up !"

"So for the wedding, I'm I going to be able to at least dance with you ?"

"Yes, of course. I'm going to be with you,"

"Promise ?"

"Yes, but not all the time. I have to help the bride,"

"I can't wait for our wedding,"

"I think you can't wait for what's after the wedding and party," I winked at him.

"And that too... definitely that, " He laughed. Then he turned to look at me, and kissed me really passionate. "Or instead of waiting we can have a little trailer..."

"Perve..."

"Hey ! You know you want to,"

"Shut up ! Jerk,"

"But seriously, love. I can't wait,"

"I can't wait either,"

"I want to ask you something,"

"Whatever you want,"

"What do you think about ... about..." I don't think he was sure if he wanted to ask me.

"About what ?"

"About having babies ?" Ohhhh... ...

"I... ..." I didn't know he was thinking about that.

"You don't have to answer," I don't know what to say... "It's just that I want to have babies in the future..."

"And we will,"

"Really ?" He had a huge smile on his face..

"Yeah. I mean almost every married couple have babies,"

"You know what ?"

"What ?"

"You made me the happiest guy ever !"

"I love you,"

"I love you even more," I just smiled.

"So when we do have a baby, what do you want, a boy or girl ?"

"I don't know. What do you want ?"

"I would like a girl. She would be daddy's girl. But a boy would be great !"

"Well we still have to wait ..."

"Do you want to wait more time after we get married ?"

"I don't know, Logan. I mean you still have to go on tour, and I do too, we have singing careers, and a busy schedule..." he turned his smile into a sad smile, which made me feel bad. I shouldn't have said that... "But I want you to know that we will have babies,"

"I may say this a lot... well I actually do say it A LOT, but I love you,"

"You might say it a lot, but I love it. Plus I also say it a lot,"

"You are my life." he said looking right at my eyes.

"You are my world."

"My love."

"My reason to live."

"My princess."

"My... I don't know what to say anymore," and he laughed.

"Say 'I love you,'"

"No really.."

"What ?" he joked being hurt by my words.

"I'm kidding ! You know I love you," Then we kissed.

XXXXXX

Bridgit's POV

1 Week later -

"Mom, that's the dress I want. I want to get married in that dress !" I told my mom.

"It's beautiful !"

"I have to try it on !"

I went to the dresser, and was putting the dress on. I still can't believe it ! Dani's wedding is getting closer and mine is too !

I put the dress on, and then i went to where my mom, step mom, Demi, and Dani were, and they were all staring at me.

"Sweetie," My mom gasped, "You look BEAUTIFUL !"

"Thanks mom !"

After that Dani and Demi were literally jumping

"Pick that one ! That's the one !" They told me.

"I love it !" I squealed.

My mom bought me the dress, but we had to leave it there to make some minor alterations to dress. They said that they were going to make it more perfect then it already is. They also told me to pick up the dress in a few weeks.

When we got out of the store paparazzi was obviously there.

_"You look beautiful, Bridgit ?" Some of them were telling me, and I just smiled at them. They were being nice._

_"The wedding is getting closer for you Bridgit, did you find the dress already ?" One of them asked as we headed to the car._

_"Yes it is getting closer, and I did find a dress already. Thanks for asking ! And thanks for being nice," i answered the paparazzi while getting in the car. Then we left._

After that Demi had to go, but Dani still came with me back home. When I went in, I saw dad. I had to tell him !

"Daddy ! Guess what ?"

"What, baby girl ?"

"I found my dress !" I told him excitedly then he hugged me.

"Can I see it ?"

"The store is doing some altering to the dress, so I don't have it yet ! I'll show it to you in a few weeks when I get it !" I said still excited.

"When you get it, hide it somewhere were Logan can't find it or see it. Knowing him, he would probably do anything to look at that dress !" That made me laugh. Yes, Logan would try anything just to see the dress.

"I will. There is no way I'm going to let him see the dress !"

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married !"

"Dad... I love you,"

"I love you too sweetie !"

XXXXXX

"So like I said Dani, everything for your wedding is ready !"

"I can't wait !"

"I think you can't wait for what's after the wedding and party !" I told her the same thing I told Logan.

"Oh my god, Bridgit !"

"What ?"

"How can you tell me that ? You should tell that to Logan !"

"Oh I already did !"

"I can't believe you !" She laughed.

"It's the truth ! The four of us are looking forward to our weddings you to Justin and me to Logan, but the most exciting thing for us is what's gonna happen after the wedding ! Finally you get to be with that person ! Have him all to yourself,"

"That's true !"

XXXXX

After having that and other conversations with Dani, she left. Now I had nothing to do... I was just lying in my bed and doing work in my computer... This was sooooo sooo boring !

Then someone knocked on my door.

"Come on in !"

"Hey babe !" It was Logan.

"Hey love,"

"So I read some reports that said that you have a wedding dress now !"

"Maybe..."

"Can I... See... It ?"

"Uhh... No...You...Can't !"

"What ? Why not ? I'm the future husband !"

"It's bad luck ! And I don't have it yet. They are doing some altering to the dress, and I have to pick it up in a few weeks,"

"Ugh" He whined. "Well in the meantime why don't we lay down.." He told me grabbing my computer, and putting it in another place then push me down gently in the bed.

"Uhhh huh ?"

"And then you take your clothes off..." He said kissing my neck, and then he pulled his shirt off. "And put your pajamas on," That made me laugh.

"Come on ! You know you want to," I said as I pulled my shirt off. Now I was just in my bra.

"Definitely want to !" He said in an loud whispered. Then he started kissing me all the way down to my stomach. Then he came back up !

"But we still have to wait !"

"I don't think I can wait that longgggg," He pouted.

"It's not that long,"

Then he got off and I changed into my pajamas. I went back to the bed, and Logan got on top of me again, and he started kissing me.

Then the door opened !

"Ups ! Wrong time ! Awkward..." it was Gabe.

"What do you want ?"

"Nothing !"

"Then get out of here !"

"You want me to tell dad that I found Logan on top of you without a shirt on ?"

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Want to see me ?" Logan was just laughing .

"How much money do you want ?"

"50 bucks !"

I gave him the money then he left...

Then Logan and I continued kissing.

**Like this chapter ?**

**If you want to see what the dress looks like go to my profile. There is a link there, and it is the second dress on that page. Hope you like it !**

**Don't own anything.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Here is chapter 35 ! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ! I couldn't update because I had a lot of homework, and I still do, but I felt like I owed you another chapter.**

**Here we go.**

**Bridgit's** **POV**

Guess what today is ? DANI"S WEDDING ! YAY...

She is sooo nervous right now ! She was about to start crying, but I told her not to because she would ruin her make up. And it took a long time to get done. She was still getting her hair ready then she would put her dress on. All the other bridesmaids looked beautiful.

After Dani was in her dress and everyone was ready, I swear she looked BEAUTIFUL ! She was the most beautiful bride I'd ever seen in my life of going to weddings !

"I feel like crying," Dani told me. She has been saying that a lot..

"You better not !" I warned her.

"Thanks for helping me with all of this, Bridgit," She hugged me, but I quickly pulled away so I wouldn't ruin her perfect wedding dress.

"Your welcome," I shot her a smile.

"You're the best !"

"I know," and she laughed. "We better get down stairs, and get going or Justin is going to think that you are leaving him at the altar !"

"He'd be crazy if he even thought about that," she smiled sincerely.

"Let's go !"

Once we went down stairs, everyone gasped that was there started telling Dani how beautiful she looked.

"Ladies," I said referring to the bridesmaids, "You'll have to leave already to catch up with the groomsman !" After that they left.

So the bridesmaids were Caitlyn, Sammy, and to others friends of Dani. The groomsman were Nate, Jason, PJ, and Oscar, a close friend of Justin. So the paring was a hard thing to set up for Dani, but she asked for my help, and we came up with this :

Caitlyn and Nate.

Sammy and Jason.

Lina ( Dani's friend ) and PJ.

Jackie ( Dani's friend ) and Oscar.

Well since Caitlyn and Nate were still together, we put them together.

Since Dani wanted me and Shane to enter together, he was going to pick me up. Yeah... Logan got a little mad, but he got over it ! Like I said before, he knew that this was just for the wedding.

"Ready ?" Shane asked me once he went to pick me up.

"Uhh yeah..." This was awkward.

"You look beautiful by the way.."

"Thanks." was all I could say.

We didn't talk in the car that much. Just about the wedding and what we had to do after the wedding.

I swear this is the most awkward situatin I've ever been in.

XXXXXX

Once we arrived to the church, everyone was still outside, Justin was inside, and I noticed Logan talking on the phone so I went over to him.

"Love," I said walking towards him.

"You look beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, -" I cut him off. Then he hugged me.. awww.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever," I joked.

"Seriously you are the most gorgeous girl here !"

"You don't look so bad yourself,"

"Thanks,"

"Were are the guys ?" I didn't see any of them.

"They were talking to Justin,"

"Why ?"

"I don't know, but I talked to him, and he looked really nervous, and he got a little red," He laughed.

"Why are you laughing ? You'll probably be like that in our wedding..."

"I'm definitely going to be nervous, but once I see you walking down the aisle with your dad, it's all going to be okay..."

"I love you,"

"You know I love you more,"

Then we kissed, and kissed, and kissed, and kissed, and kissed and kept on kissing for a long time. I hope my lipstick doesn't get messed up a lot. UGHHHHH I'm going to have fix it. See this is why I don't like wearing lipstick ! I don't like to wear any makeup !

"Here comes the bride !" Logan and I heard someone shout.

"Well now you have to be with the best man..." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, baby. You are my best man !" He still didn't look sure, So I gave him a quick but sweet kiss, "I love you."

"I love you more,"

XXXXXXXX

"The rings, please ?" The pastor asked. Shane and I went to the sides of Justin and Dani and handing them the rings.

"Danielle Grey, do you take Justin Dupri' to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day on, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The pastor asked Dani. She still looked really nervous.

You should of seen her when she was saying her vows. Never seen anything like that... God she was shaking a lot... ... ... ... ... LIKE A LOT.

By the way, when Shane and I walked in, I also got really nervous. People knew that we had dated before, and now my boyfriend was watching me with me ex boyfriend. Everything felt so weird.

Anywas back to Dani.

"I do." She answered the pastor, and slipping the ring in Justin's hand.

I could see her crying... AGAIN !

"Justin Dupri' , do you take Danielle Grey to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day on, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The pastor asked Justin. He also looked really nervous.

"I do." He answered slipping the ring in Dani's hand.

He was also crying. And Justin, Justin never cries !

"With the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Justin, you may now kiss the bride."

And with that Justin grabbed Dani by her waist, and they kissed !

As husband and wife now ! YAY !

Everyone started cheering.

After they were done kissing, they turned around to all the people who were cheering still, and they both had their biggest smiles ever. Then after that, they walked down the aisle with Shane and I following behind.

"You know our wedding would of been so much better..." Shane started whispering to me. Is he really going to start ?

"Please, don't start..." Is he serious.

"I'm just telling you. Also, I wouldn't of have waited till marriage to be with you. Not just with you, but like everything with you," He kept whispering.

"Shane ! Stop. "

"Fine. But I won't let you go that easy,"

"We're over. Since a very, very, very, very longgggggggggg time ago. We didn't even date for a month !"

"But I fell. Hard !"

"Well I'm sorry, Shane. I didn't mean for everything that happened to actually happen,"

"But thing happened !"

"I'm sorry..." and with that we finished whispering.

XXXXXXXX

"Sweetie, you look beautiful !" My dad walked towards me once they were outside.

"Thanks, daddy. You look great !"

"Yeah sure !"

"I'm not kidding !"

"Have you seen Logan ? I can't find him,"

"Oh yeah. He told me to tell you to go inside !" By inside he means inside the church.

"Uhh... okay then. I'll see you later," Then I went to look for Logan.

XXXXXXXX

"Love ?"

"Hey, love !" Logan came to hug me.

"Wanted to see me ?"

"Always," Then he gave me a kiss, " no but really. Imagine being here," The he started to turn me around to see everything, " in our wedding. Waiting for the pastor to say ' I know pronounce you husband and wife ' and after that ' You may now kiss the bride.' imagine all of that. After that you and I are going to be married together," he didn't stop there, "I promise you here, in front of god, that I will always love you. Forever. No matter what happens. You are my life and my world. I could never love anyone in this world as much as I love you." And now I'm crying. That was the sweetest thing ever... ...

"I love you more than you think I do,"

We started kissing...

"Bridgit ?"

"What do you want, Shane ?" Logan asked him.

"Bridgit and I have to go to welcome the people at the party !"

"Shane, I'm leaving with Logan."

"But-"

"I'm leaving with him. Don't worry we are about to leave. We'll have enough time to get there. The people are still congratulating Dani and Justin,"

"Fine." Then he left.

"Ready to go ? future Ms. Henderson !"

"Uhhh, I love that !"

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

Then we left.

**Again, I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating ! I had lots of homework due this week.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**BTW I've been writing this chapter for like a week now, and it's not even that long. Anyways I am sorry.**

**Don't own anything.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV -

Shane was already there when Logan and I got to the reception. It was really awkward because it was only Shane, Logan, and I that were there setting aside the waiters that were hired.

The guest starting arriving, and I was with Shane welcoming them. Then the guys and my family arrived after them. Not sure why because they are family they should be there first, right ? Anyways, after that Dani and Justin arrived, and Mr. Jonas introduced them.

Then came the worst part... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Dancing with Shane ! I have to dance with Shane, and Justin with Dani. A few minutes after the song the people could come and dance too, so I am pretty sure couples would join in... that's good !

But then the music started... Not the song I wanted to dance with him... With one of his hands he grabbed me by the waist and with the other he grabbed my hand.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_  
_What it means to know just who I am_

"Are you serious ?" I breathed out.

"What you don't like the song ?" I just rolled my eyes. "Last time I sang this you said you loved it."

"Really, Shane ?"

"What ?"

"It's your sisters wedding, don't start !"

After that he didn't say anything, and like I said couples and other people started joining in.

_I think I finally found a better place to start_

_No one ever seems to understand_  
_I need to try to get to where you are_  
_Could it be you're not that far?  
_  
**Logan's POV (Music is still going)**

"It kills me that she is dancing with him !" I said to the guys, and the people at the table, who were Katie, My mom, My dad, and my little sister.

"Then go and cut in !" Kendall told me.

"I don't want to look like the jealous boyfriend,"

"You want me to ?" asked James.

"Really dude, yes, please go ?" That's why James is one of my closes best friends.

**Bridgit's POV**

I want this song over already !

_You're the voice I hear inside my head _  
_The reason that im singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you_  
_You're the missing piece I need _  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Yeah_

"May I cut in ?" I turned around, and saw James. Thank god !

"Sure," Shane responded with a cold voice.

"Thanks."

Then we started dancing...

_You're the remedy im searching hard to find_  
_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_  
_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_  
_When I find you it will be alright_  
_I need to try to get to where you are_  
_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that im singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you_  
_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you_

"Logan sent you here, right ?" I asked him.

"What ?" he said in a high voice.

"James..."

"Okay, yeah he did," he rolled his eyes, but not in a bad way.

"Why ?"

"He might of gotten a little jeaolus."

Then we just kept on dancing.

_Been feeling lost_  
_Can't find the words to say_  
_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_  
_Where you are is where I wanna be_  
_Next to you, you next to me_  
_Oh _  
_I need to find you_  
_Yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that im singing_  
_I need to find you (need to find you)_  
_Gotta find you (yeah)_  
_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that im singing_  
_I need to find you (need to find you)_  
_Gotta find you (gotta find you)_  
_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you_  
_Yeah_  
_Gotta find you_

"You want me to take you to your seat?" James asked me.

"Uhh.. No, I'll go sit with you'll,"

"Great !"

Then we walked to the table, and I sat next to Logan, of course.

"Are you really jealous ?" I whispered in his ear.

"No... yeah... maybe...no... ...totally jealous," He replied.

"How many times do i have to say I love you ?"

"You don't. It's just... ... ...I just... I don't like seeing you with him... ... ... He is your ex,"

"Logan... ... ... I don't want you to get mad,"

"I'm not," he grabbed my hand, and placed a kiss on it, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Then he gave me a quick kiss, and kept on giving me quick kisses over and over and over.

"Stop," I pushed him away laughing.

After a few hours Dani and Justin were leaving.

"Enjoy your night," I raised my eyebrows at Justin.

"Oh I will. I really really really really will," then we hugged, and now I went with Dani.

"Enjoy your night," I raised my eyebrows at Dani.

"Oh I will. I really really really really will,"

"Hahaha that's exactly what Justin said to me !"

After that they left. Now they are together forever... I hope !

Now I really want it to be my wedding !

"Love, are you ready to go ?"

"Yeah let me just go inside and see that everything that need to be done is done,"

"I'll go with you,"

After that we left together, and we went to the beach.

I was laid back all the way in the sand, and Logan has his head on my stomach. We were just looking at the stars with the sound of the ocean.

"So how you decided who's going to be the Maid of Honor ?"

"I don't know ! How about you ? Any best man on your mind ?" I asked him playing with his hair.

"I was planning on having the three guys, but I kind of don't want to at the same time,"

"Have them do rock, paper, scissors !"

"I probably will," he laughed.

Then it was silence for the next 5 minutes.

"I really can't wait to be married, and have babies with you !" he broke the silence. I'm excited that he brought up the wedding, but I still don't know about the babies.

"Yeah ?" Still playing with his hair.

"We should start looking for houses soon !"

"Whenever you say !"

"You're my life."

"I love you."

**Sorry for taking forever to upload !**

**Gotta find you - Jonas Brothers (Joe Jonas)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here is chapter 37**

**Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

My wedding is getting closer and closer! I'm kind of nervous, but I think it will wear off. Christmas is also here! Tomorrow is actually Christmas Eve. Logan's family and all the guys were coming over that day. Justin and Dani went on a short honeymoon because they also wanted to spend time with our family for Christmas. Well they were going over to Dani's family first in the morning then they will come in the afternoon, and stay here till the next day, or they might stay a little more. I still don't know!

" Any Maid of Honor yet ?" My mom asked me.

" I'm still working on it mom! I just don't know!"

"Well is Dani on you mind ?"

"She was! But then I was thinking about it. See Dani is now married to Justin, so she is basically my sister. Like I said, I was thinking that I should probably pick...  
... Demi,"

"Demi ? I think you should choose someone else,"

"Why ?"

"Because in case you don't remember she was the reason you broke up with Logan, and you are thinking of having her as your Maid of Honor ?" I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Maybe you are right ! But I don't know. I was also thinking Selena ?" And that was true, and I also get what she is saying.

"Pick her. Pick her. Actually, I promise you I'm not lying, I was talking to her yesterday, and She said that it would be amazing if you would pick her. She is so excited !" My mom told me. I'm glad Selena is really excited.

"Then I'll pick her,"

"What about Logan ? did he pick already because we have to get the invitations ready !"

"Yeah he called me in the morning, and he said that the he and the guys made a deal,"

"What was the deal ?"

"Well Kendall is going to be for Logan, Carlos for James, James for Kendall, and Logan for Carlos ! So basically when the rest get married that's how is going to be..."

"That's a good plan/ deal,"

I'll finish this chapter soon...

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**


End file.
